Protect My Family
by octobersky69
Summary: Maura arrives at a crime scene which is very disturbing, she pushes Jane and her family away, and thinks in doing so that it is the only way to save those she loves.
1. Chapter 1

So I have never written a story before, well not true, I did when I was in college and high school, but that was 20 some years ago. I always seem to have tons of ideas, but never seem to get the nerve up to try to put them into words on paper. Whenever I seem to find free time, I say today will be the day, but then it doesn't happen. Well today I must be getting closer, because I have written this so far, so lets see if I can do it justice.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for this story. ****They belong to Tess Gerritson and Janet Tamero**

When Maura woke up this morning she had no idea that her life was going to take such a drastic turn, she had no idea that Maura Isles would never exist again.

Chapter 1: Discovery

Dr. Maura Isles woke to the sound of her cell phone going off, she turned to see it was only 3:30am, she slowly got of bed and got herself ready. As she approached the crime scene , a warehouse down at the docks, she could sense the eyes from the officers and detectives on scene, were all on her. Maura sought out her team, where were Jane, Vince and Barry, they helped to ground her in these situations. She was finally approached by Officer Frankie Rizzoli, as he guided her to the body, located not in the building, but around back and at the waters edge, she still couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was watching her.

_Hey Maur, its a bad one_,"said Jane"

_I kinda figured with the way everyone was acting_, "Maura replied"

As Maura crouched down to look at the body, she noticed the ice picks that were stabbed all over the body. One in each hand, two in his chest, one in each leg, and finally one in each eye; but that wasn't the most disturbing fact, it was that with each icepick was attached a photo of one of her family. Jane, Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Constance and William Isles, Hope and Caitlin, 8 in all.

Maura stood up, her face in complete shock, her body began to sway, frost called out, _"Jane, Dr. Isles doesn't look so good"_

Jane who had been talking to Cavanaugh on her cell, turned just in time to catch her, as she passed out.

Jane was now sitting on the ground with Maura resting in her lap, she had sent the teams away to give them some privacy. Frost brought over a bottle of water to her.

Jane began to poor a little water on Maura's lips, _"hey maur, wake up, I got you, its going to be okay, I just need you to open your eyes" _

Maura began to stir, _"Jane, Oh my God, who did this, and why? What does this mean?"_

_**Jane**__- " I do not know sweetie, but we will figure this out, Cavanaugh does not think you should be the one to do the autopsy, and he does not want Pike on it either, so he called in a favor and Dr. Tierney, is coming off retirement to help us out with this one._

_**Maura**__- " That isn't necessary, I can handle it, I was just take by surprise, Why didn't you warn me?"_

_**Jane**__- " Chief of D's is over there, and he wanted to watch your reaction"_

_**Maura**__-" My REACTION!, he wanted to see my reaction, does he think I did this?, Do you think I did this? (Maura is now pulling away from Jane)_

_**Jane**__- " Maura I know you didn't do this, but with your Father being known for Ice Picks,"_

Maura cuts Jane off, _" Now he's my father, what happened to sperm donor?, _**Jane trie****s ****to grab ****Maura**** as she starts to walk off,**_ " __Don't you dare touch me!, I would hate for my genes to rub off on you. Go get Dr. Tierney to do the autopsy, and keep him for your M.E. for all I care, because I quit! _

**Jane**_- _" _Maura, come on you are being absolutely ridiculous, someone is obviously trying to get to you, I am not letting you out of my site!"_

**Maura-_" _**_I do not need you to protect me, I didn't see my picture stabbed into that man's body, just leave me alone and go protect your family and the those people who are supposed to be my family!,"_

**Jane-**_" Maura they are your family, and someone is trying to hurt you, by threatening them, don't you see that?" _**Jane is now trying to hold onto Maura's arm as she is trying to get into her car.**

**Maura- **_" Well I guess I better make it known then, that Dr. Maura Isles, or should I say Dr. Maura Doyle, does not have a family, I was given up at birth, unwanted as an adoptee, and unwanted 36 yrs later again by my birth mother. Oh and pitied by an on again off again family of my so called best friend."_

**Jane**_- "What do mean on again off again, you are family!"_

**Maura**_- "When you have a family crisis and I offer up suggestions, what do you say? You say, Its my Family Maura, its my problem, so do me a favor, take care of your family, make sure they are safe, and LEAVE ME ALONE! I will handle who ever seems to think they can control me with this threat."_

**With that Maura gets in her car and leaves.**

**Do you want me to continue, or should I give up on this?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

A**uthors Note:**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed, followed and favorited, it means so much. You may see a change in format, I wasn't too happy with how I was writing the dialogue, so hopefully it flows better and doesn't seem as choppy. I only hope to get better as I go along.**

Chapter 2: The Plan

Maura's POV

I knew the minute I saw the victim that I was indirectly responsible, that my family was being targeted because of me, and I knew every cop that was there staring at me, knew it too. So in those few seconds before passing out, I knew I needed a plan, I had to protect my family at whatever the cost. Once I came to, I knew where to start, I had to push those closest to me away, I'd have to give them up to save them. So what do I do, I attack the woman I love more than life itself, I lied about them not being my family, I needed for them to be safe. Now it was time to put my plan into action.

Jane's POV

What the hell was that? I know this crime scene was horrible, I know how shocking it was to see those pictures, but we've been in tough spots before. Why the anger?, Why push me away?, She knows how much I love her, doesn't she? She knows she is a Rizzoli too right? This isn't her fault, God, why did i call him her father?, Why didn't I warn her? I need to find her, I need to help her, I really need to hold her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Law office of Richard Wyndham

Hi Stacy, is Richard in?

Yes, Dr. Isles, please go in, he is waiting for you. Thank you Stacy.

Hi Maura, it's good to see you; how can I help you today?

Hi Richard, I need to have several things taken care of, but I need your promise that this stays between us, no matter what. I am your client, but you also represent The Isles Foundation, and I need to ensure this stays confidential between us.

I can assure you Maura, that as long as what you need is above board then it is between us, and has nothing to do with the Isles Foundation. So what is it you need me to do? First thing I need is for you to transfer the deed for my house, to Angela Rizzoli, also set up an account with funds to ensure that all taxes and utilities are taken care of for as long as she lives there. When that is completed, please deliver the papers to her, along with this letter.

Okay, that is not a problem, but are you moving Maura?

Please Richard, not too many questions please, I need to get this handled quickly, let me continue. Okay Maura, what else can I do?

Next, I need for you to set up accounts for Jane Rizzoli, Francis Rizzoli and Thomas Rizzoli, they should contain $80,000 and 1000 shares of stock options in Trillium Inc., the investment group that my Father started. When this is done please deliver all required paperwork with these letters to each of them, and if you could deliver them personally I would appreciate it; in case they need anything explained, A currier is too impersonal.

Yes, Maura I can do that, but why won't you be giving it to them? Where will you be?

Richard, it would be too difficult for me to do it, I just need to know that they will be taken care of if I am not around. So lets continue.

I would also like funds set up to pay for both Caitlin Martin, and T. 's college education, their socials are written down here with everyone else s. Finally, I need for you to transfer 3 million dollars of my funds, from my secret cayman account, the one with my alias, to this U.S. Account, based in Rutland, Vermont, with the same alias.

Maura, that account was set up for you to be able to donate anonymously to certain organizations, not to change your identity. What have you gotten yourself into? Are the authorities looking for you?

No Richard, I did nothing wrong, now listen I need to get going.

I also have an untraceable cell number, so that I can contact you with other instructions if needed, again this is confidential, do not give this number out to anyone, do not let anyone find this phone. Oh, and i almost forgot, here is my updated will.

Maura, what is going on? Why are you doing all of this? I have known you since you were a little girl, this is not like you at all.

Its a complicated story, lets just say I need to go away for awhile, maybe forever, so the people I love, stay safe.

Maura you work with Bostons Finest, they could help you.

No Richard!, I am the daughter of an Irish Mob Boss, with enemies both in and out of Doyle's Clan, even within the Department itself. This is the only option I have Richard, so thank you for taking care of this, if I may ask, how long will all of this take?

I should be able to have it all completed and delivered within 48 hours, your funds will be ready in only a few though. I wish I could change your mind Maura, but I know ever since it has come forth who your biological father was, that your life may not be safe anymore. I know Constance and William have shared their concerns with how this could ruin reputations and lives, but I never thought it would come down to you having to leave. I thought once they put him away that things would have calmed down.

Good luck Maura, be safe and if you need me call.

Thank you again Richard, and I will.


	3. Chapter 3: The Background

Chapter 3: The background

Jane had made it back to the morgue just in time for Dr. Tierney to start the autopsy. She had finally left the crime scene at 6am, but before going back to the station she tried to track down Maura. She could not reach her by cell, so she started back at the house. Maura's car was there, so that made Jane feel a bit better, that was until she entered the house. Maura's kitchen counter had papers scattered everywhere, and amongst the mess, was Maura's cell phone. Jane called out for her, but received no answer. Jane then went room by room looking for her, but she was no where to be found. Jane then ran to guest house, but it too was empty, Her Ma had already left for work. She knew she needed to get back to work and find out who killed the victim, the sooner she did the, the sooner she could get her Maura back.

So what can you tell me Doc? Do we have an ID yet on this victim? Well Detective, the only way left to identify this man is if he has his DNA in the system. His finger prints have been removed with acid, he has had extensive dental work with all new implants, so there is no way to trace dental records. Detective Frost has also not been able to find anyone matching him through facial recognition. This man is a ghost really. Great, that's not what I need to hear. So how about trace, do we have any leads on who did this? We found several fibers and unknown substances at the scene and on the body, but I am waiting for the lab to run it, I will let you know as soon as we find anything. Okay, thanks Doc.

Jane back up in BRIC

So tell me you guys have something, because until labs are processed, we have nothing.

Korsak and I have been going through files of the Irish crime syndicate, trying to put a name to the face, so far nothing. Where Is Korsak? Cavanaugh just called him into his office. Hey Frost can you do me a favor and run a trace on Maura's financials, specifically any recent transaction she has made?

Jane, we can't do that, its against dept policy to use, Frost shut it, I don't give a damn, this is Maura we are talking about. If you have to put a BOLO out on her as a missing person. Jane, come on, she just needs some space, it was a shock to her, how would you feel if you were related to someone like Doyle and were drawn into whatever this is? Frost we have been here before, we got through it, so why is this time different? Why did she run off? Her cell, laptop and car are all at her house, and no Maura. So tell me that isn't strange. What if someone already grabbed her? Jane, I'll check what I can, but she did say to leave her alone, and you didn't notice a sign of struggle at the house, so just play it cool.

Hey Frost, Korsak just sent a text, we are wanted in Cavanaugh's office.

Hey Boss, what's up? I am sending Frost and Korsak to Shirley Super Max to see Doyle, if this is connected to him, maybe he can give us a name, or at least maybe tell us which family could be involved. Why am I being left out? Jane, you shot the guy, we need answers, not a war. You guys are excused, but Jane I need a word yet. What's up? The Governor called and said Dr. Isles put in for a leave of absence. Did he say if she gave a reason why? She told him that she wanted to keep her family name out of this if at all possible, she felt that if he temporarily reinstated Dr. Tierney, then the media would leave the Isles name out of it. She also knew that with a link to the Irish Crime Syndicate, that she could not be involved with the case. Fine, but sir you know as well as I do, that she could be a target as well as the those whose pics were on the body. I have no idea where she is and we need to put a detail on her. Hold up Rizzoli, there is no direct evidence to support that at this time. Follow up with Dr. Tierney and wait for Korsak and Frost to get back from seeing Doyle, that will be all.


	4. Chapter 4: The Starting Point

After leaving her lawyers office Maura headed for her self imposed safe house located in Rockport, Maine. She had her funds transferred to a bank branch in Rutland, Vermont, just in case someone caught on to what she was doing, and tried to find her. 3 years ago when she first found out that Doyle was her biological father, he had a small package delivered to her. The package contained a letter and a key. The letter explained that there may come a day when it will be imperative that she leave Boston for her own safety, and the key was for a small cabin in Maine; it had belonged to Doyle's Maternal Grandmother. The property was under the name Mary Nolan, for Maura is Irish for Mary, and Nolan was her Great Grandmothers maiden name. When she had first received the package, she almost told Jane about it, but then she figured that if she ever did need to use it, then it best be kept secret in order to protect Jane, Vince and Barry; They had already risked their careers for her by withholding information and covering up their knowledge behind Tommy O'Rourke's murder.

As Maura drove down the dirt rd towards the cabin, she began to think back to one year ago when Jane shot Doyle. During the time that Doyle was is the hospital, his right hand man Michael had slipped her an SD card which contained information on what she needed to do to protect herself. It gave her contact information for someone who could set up another identity for her, it explained that with Doyle going to prison, it left her unprotected and that his enemies would stop at nothing to get to her when they felt the need. Whether it be for revenge or to try to force Doyle's hand in relinquishing control of his syndicate, something that he would never do, not even for her.

She never thought that this day would come, since then Jane and her were back to to being friends, closer than they had ever been. Jane was her everything, they looked forward to their future together; but then she received a call from Michael, just before dispatch notified her of the crime scene, all he said was, its starting, and she new from that moment, things would never be the same. She wondered if she had it in her to be strong enough to follow through with her plan, if she had guts, as Jane would say, or was she just being really dumb for the genius that she is. She would rather die trying than to allow any of them to die for her.

Frost and Korsak drove silently back to the station after their meeting with Doyle, neither man knew what to say, they were amazed by Doyle's lack of concern, his outright refusal to help guide them into what direction to look, to tell them who possibly is starting up a mob war; better yet the identity of the man laying in the morgue. Finally Korsak spoke up.

"I don't get it Frost, Doyle has always been the one to say that he has always looked out for and protected his daughter, but today I saw a different man in there, it was like Maura no longer existed, like he was denying that she had anything to do with him."

Frost didn't reply right away, he was still deep in thought. "Maybe the shooting affected him more than we thought, maybe he is mad that Maura finally chose Jane over him. I mean she did sit and support Jane throughout his trial and when the defense called her to side with his actions in the warehouse, she evaded the answer, she wouldn't even acknowledge him. So I think he just has given up on her and doesn't care if something is going down."

"No, I think its something different, I think he has something in play. He has to still be running his business from prison, he must have a way to contact his family, with his contacts in the department still in question, maybe he has contacts in the prison as well. What if he is acting this way because he knows for sure that Maura is safe? What if he got to her already? What if Doyle had his men take Maura somewhere? It could explain her vanishing so quickly and why she won't call Jane."

"You know Korsak, I think you may be on to something. I checked Maura's phone calls for the day of the murder, like Jane requested, and I found that she received a call from an unknown number just before dispatch called her. The call only lasted 10 seconds, I didn't think much of it at first, but what if it was someone warning her that something was going down?"

"Or, What if it was someone threatening her, and when she got to the scene, she saw that threat being put into play? What if her reaction was based off that call? What if she knew who are victim was? How close did she come to Doyle's people when he was in the hospital? We never really talked to her about that stuff because of the fight between her and Jane, and then we just dropped it when they made up. She was at his side the whole time, up until they took him away. What if during that time, his guys were tasked with protecting her in Doyle's absence?" What if that victim was one of Doyle's men? "

"Damn Korsak, we need to get back and fill in Jane. Because if it was one of Doyle's men, then Maura is definitely not safe, or else they already have her."

Authors Note:

Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed. For this being my first fanfic ever, I am amazed at the response. I know that every chapter has been written a bit different, but I am trying to get a feel for what style is best for me, so I hope that you still enjoy the story. So whether its in first person, or third, or a mix of it all, I hope you will stick with my journey.


	5. Chapter 5:The Irish Crime Family

When Korsak and Frost returned to the precinct they filled Jane and Cavanaugh in on what they came up with. Cavanaugh put Frost on triangulating where the call to Dr. Isles originated from, maybe they could get a lead off that. Korsak with help of Frankie, was sent back to the docks to see if they could either ID their vic, or else score some information from one of their CI's. Jane was assigned the task of contacting the FBI, agent Dean no less, to obtain files on Doyle and his men. The key was to not involve him in their investigation as best she could.

Jane usually dealt with Rondo, he was her CI, but Korsak had acquired many different informants throughout his years on the force. Korsak had just made detective in organized crime in '78, the year they took down Howie Winter, the Irish Boss before Whitey Bulger took over. Bulger had already been an informant for the FBI for 3 yrs by then, and when he did take over, he made Paddy Doyle his second Lieutenant. Korsak believes that the friendship Bulger and Doyle developed, kept Doyle out of the cross hairs of the FBI. Back then the BPD and the FBI did not work together, the FBI knew that a large majority of officers were on the take, not to mention many agents were bought off as well. Korsak knew enough to keep his nose clean and bide his time til he could transfer to Homicide. During his 2 years in OC, he developed several acquaintances within Bulgers organization. One of these individuals was William J. Sullivan, the son of William S. Sullivan, who had been Bulgers mentor. Upon Sullivan's death, Bulger became a surrogate father to William who was only 5 at the time of his fathers death. In 1979, when William was just 13yrs old, he had been picked up by Korsak and his partner for collecting money for a loanshark. Korsak felt bad for the kid, because he never had a break, and was thrown into the family business from a very young age. Korsak had made it a habit to check up on him at least once a week and take him out for burgers or pizza. He wanted to make sure B.J. Knew it was okay to follow his own path and not the path of his family. Korsak was even there when he graduated college. B.J. Now owned and operated Sullivan's Bar and Grill near the docks. Even though the main clientele was the Mob, he made sure his business was on the up and up. He never completely turned his back on his family, but he made sure that he never broke the law again. Korsak and B.J. kept in touch throughout the years, he has given well over 100 tips in Korsak's career.

So that is how I ended up at Sullivan's Bar, having a burger and beers with Frankie, if anyone looked they would think we worked the docks. We sat in the back facing the door, just in case. After about 30 minutes, B.J. Walked through the front door and headed towards our table, he greeted me with a big hug and I then introduced him to Frankie.

"So what brings ya around here Vincent? It must be really important."

"I need your help B.J., we have a vic that we cannot identify, we think he works for Paddy, but we cannot ID him." (Korsak pulls out the vic's picture)

"Aye, that is Brendan Bulger, he is Whitey's Nephew, he is estranged from his father, because he chose to go into organized crime, the last I knew though he was living in Ireland, if he was back here, then something must be in the works."

"B.J., have you heard anyone around mention Maura Isles in their conversation?"

"Aye, the pretty doctor, and Paddy's daughter; She has been the talk around here for months now. Some who say she set Paddy up, that she was ashamed to find out he was her father, and that she wanted him locked up or dead. Then there are others who saw the good in her, that saw her cry at her fathers bedside. They believe that if given the chance, she could be brought home to the family. They say she has potential to be of service to the family; but either way they know Paddy loves her unconditionally and those are the ones who will do whatever if takes to protect her."

"Do you know why they would have posted pictures of people she cared about, with ice picks to his body?"

"Pictures and Ice picks you say, that is an interesting twist. I overheard some gents down in South Boston, those that are apart of the Killeen Family, they was talking about placing the fear of God into someone that they wanted to go after. This person was always protected by cops they said. One of the guys who goes by the name of Spike, said that if the target thought their family was being threatened, then maybe they could lure them away. Another guy Manny said that when they did the job that they needed to use ice picks, that it would be a warning to many. So they could be your men. I know the Killeen's want to take control of Boston, they have wanted to expand their business for along time. With Whitey getting nabbed in California, and Paddy now behind bars, it's the perfect time to try to overtake the family."

Frankie is taking this all in and wonders if it is all too easy, so he decides he needs to ask one question.

"Other than the Killeen's, what other families are in the fight to take control?

"Korsak, you've got a bright boy here. Well lets see, there is the Mullen Gang, the O'Rourke's are still around, but they usually run with the McGonagle clan these days, but I am sure they are still pissed about Tommy's murder. I'll tell you what I'll do, I have some family that I can trust to ask these questions without risking fallout, those that I know are still loyal to Paddy and only Paddy. I will get back to you, if Maura is in danger, they will help. But remember, not all Paddy's people are loyal, these people could be one of his own, so be careful; and if I were you, I'd put 100 guards on the doctor, if they are after her, she is as good as dead."

"Thank's B.J., if you find anything out, just send your usual message and I will meet you at the Duck Pond."

"Aye Vincent, it was good to see you. Nice meeting you too Frankie."

On the way back to the precinct Frankie calls Jane's cell.

"Hey bro, what's up"

"Listen Janie, we need to have frost put finding Maura, as his first priority. From what we just learned the threatening pictures were a diversion, they wanted Maura all along, oh and we ID'd the vic, I just texted all the info to Frost, Cavanaugh and Doc Tierney."

"Thanks Frankie, I will get with Frost and Agent Dean and his partner will be here in the next half hour with their surveillance and files. I will see if they can give Frost a hand in tracking down Maura."

"Okay sis, we will see you in about 20 min, and Janie, we will find her, and when we do, you need to ask her already."

"I know we will Frankie, and Yeah you are right, when we find her and know that she is safe, I will be doing just that. See ya soon."

Korsak is looking at Frankie with a weird expression

"What Korsak?"

"What is Janie supposed to ask the Doc?"

"When we get Maura back you will be the 3rd or 4th to know."

Frankie is laughing now at Korsaks dumbfounded expression.

Authors Note:

The names of Mob Characters are taken from Boston Crime Family on Wiki. Their actions are of pure fiction. Thank you again for all of your kind words, it means so much to me to hear them!


	6. Chapter 6: Doyle

The Shirley Super Max, the prisons real name is Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center, holds just over 1200 prisioners, and is run with 3000 guards on hand. The prison is known to be the most technical of prisons and no one has ever broken out in its almost 15 yrs of operation. Most prisoners are contained in their own cell, food is delivered through slots, and they are only allowed out of their cell for 1 hour each day. There is no exercise yard per say, if they do exercise it is by themselves in a private room with guards. Cameras are on the prisoners at all times, it is very much like solitary confinement. Cell walls are soundproofed to avoid communication between inmates, and the prisons administrators and guards have the authority to punish and manage the inmates, without outside interference. The warden is the only person who can grant visitation with a prisoner and most visits are non-contact ones.

Warden John Mahoney had been in law enforcement in some capacity for the past 35 years. He had received many commendations for his services to his community. He and his 6 siblings were raised by Irish Catholic parents, who instilled in their children a deep love of god, integrity and a strong work ethic. Up until 2 years ago he had lived that life, he had married his high school sweetheart and they had 5 children and 2 grandchildren to speak of. But 2 yrs ago his wife was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. That same year 2 of his sons lost their lives in Afghanistan; and if that wasn't enough, a year ago the state withdrew their funding for his youngest child, his only daughter, who has down syndrome.

So to say that John was at his last end would be an understatement. He was angry at God for allowing his wife to be sick and for taking his 2 sons from him, he had always looked upon his daughter as a gift from God, but lately he felt it was Gods way of laughing at him. Everything he had earned for was being depleted, his 401K had gone to hospital bills, which were still accumulating. What he had in his bank account paid for a private care giver for his daughter, since his wife could no longer care for her, and the state turned their back on him. Budget cuts, Health care costs everyone and everything was against him these days. John was a very proud man, and for him to turn to family, was a sign of failure in his eyes, he should be able to provide for them. So when 6 months ago, he was approached by an old friend of his fathers with a proposition that could change his life, he saw no reason why he shouldn't take advantage of this opportunity. His family needed the money, and if he went to hell for what he did, so be it, God had already turned his back on him. So that is why Warden John Mahoney was now a plant within the Doyle organization, his job had been to allow Doyle to think that he was running his syndicate from Shirley Supermax, He made sure to allow him special privileges, but what Doyle didn't know was that his own men were planning a take down. That tomorrow Doyle would be in for a big surprise.

**BRIC**

"Hey Frost, what ya workin on?"

"I'm still trying to back trace the calls from and to Maura's house, it looks like she called an attorney by the name of Richard Wyndham, sometime after she left the crime scene, have you ever heard Maura mention him?"

"Yeah, actually I have. She called him back when T.J. Was left on her doorstep, she asked him for a good family attorney in case we needed one. I guess he has been her attorney since she was young, her parents appointed him to aide her in any decisions that she needed to make, especially when she was away at boarding school. He helped her invest money, donate money, distributed her money from her trust. He also was the one to handle any issues that came up with her professors and if I'm not mistaken, he was the only one to attend her class functions and her graduations. He was more family to her than her adoptive parents were."

"Well she talked to him for 15 minutes, and then that's it, she didn't use it again; however I was also able to access an unsent email that was in the phone, she was going to send it to you, but didn't, or she left it the phone, knowing you would have me check it out. If someone accesses her phone records, this would not show up, but with us having the phone, that's another story."

"So whats the message Frost?"

"Here, I'll let you read it in private, I'll just be over there"

_J, Don't be Mad, I need to do this. It was only a matter of time._

_They said this day would come, Take care of your Family, _

_you will be contacted soon. No matter what happens, _

_No matter where I am, I will always Love You, _

_xxxxxMaur_

"She loves me, like a sister? Or Like she love's me?"

"Uh, Jane you okay over there?"

"Yeah Frost, look we need to find her, we need to look into whatever we can to find her. Korask said that after meeting with his CI, that they are sure she is in real danger, Agent Dean will be here any minute and we will see if they have anyway to help locate her"

"I think we can help with that, Detective Rizzoli, Detective Frost, this is my partner Agent Bowen."

"Damn it Dean, do you always have to be in stealth mode and sneak up on people, why the hell can't you wear cow bells or something?"

"Can't help it if you are so jumpy there Janie."

"Don't you dare call me Janie, or even Jane for that matter, you lost that right when you lost my trust, so its Detective Rizzoli to you, and I will try to be civil only because its Maura's life that is on the line."

"Where did you get the idea that Dr. Isles life was in danger? From what I heard, your family is the one who is Danger, and her adoptive parents. Oh and who were the other 2 pictures of? What is the relationship between Dr. Martin and Caitlin Martin to Dr. Isles?"

"First off, you are not a part of this investigation except for supplying information, so who anyone is does not matter to you or anyone else in the FBI, you have caused enough problems with your interfering, you got that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I took down and arrested a very bad man Jane, sorry if that upset your friend, but her daddy had many people killed, or is that acceptable to you now?"

"For the last time its Detective to you, and you did not take him down, it was me who had no choice but shoot him, and yeah he had people killed, but they were all bad people, when he was out Maura was safe, but thanks to you, he is now in Supermax, and Maura's a target!, So if anything happens to her, I hold you accountable, and let me tell you, that you will wish Doyle's shot had killed you before I'm done."

"That's enough Rizzoli, take a seat in my office and cool down, as for you Agents, I have been assured by your boss, that you will cooperate in this investigation, in any way we see fit. Do you understand me?'

"Yes lieutenant, but you better control Jane's temper or else I will see fit to have her badge."

"That is Detective Rizzoli, and you have no say on how I run my house, now use your resources and help Detective Frost to find Dr. Isles. Oh and if I find out you try to run a separate investigation like you did back at the warehouse, I will make sure you never carry a badge ever again, and that you are charged with interference. Now get to work!"

**Cavanaughs Office **

"Detective I expect you to hold your tongue when around Agent Dean. I have already explained that this is our investigation and that if he goes off on his own, that I will take him down. So I expect you to act professional, and if for some reason you think he is crossing the line, then come to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, now go find the Doctor, your dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7: The Deliveries

A/N: I want to send a thank you out to Simahoyo, who suggested a story to read, to help me better understand how to write dialogue. I also read some other stories out there as well. I hope this chapter is better for you all to understand, who is saying what. Like I said this is all new to me, and I hope as I go along I can get better. So let me know if the flow is better. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Deliveries

Angela had been busy serving the lunch crowd, but now that the line was dieing down she noticed a handsome older man in a 3 piece suit sitting at a corner table. She did not remember serving him, so she began to wonder why he was just sitting there. The cafe mainly served those who worked at the station, but sometimes they did have outside visitors. So Angela decided to see if he would like anything to eat or drink.

"Hello, May I get you something to eat or drink?, We have fresh peach pie today."Angela asked

"No thank you Ms. Rizzoli, I would however like a moment of your time, if I may? The handsome man replied

Angela just stood staring at the man for a few seconds, then said"I'm sorry but you'll have to forgive me, I am at a loss. You seem to know me, but I do not ever remember meeting you."

The man realized that her had not properly introduced himself and said "Oh please, I do apologize. Will you have a seat? I will explain everything. My name is Richard Wyndam, an attorney, I represent Dr. Maura Isles. She came to me yesterday and had me take care of some legal requests for her. She wanted me to give you this letter along with these papers that I have for you."

_Richard hands Angela the legal papers and letter, Angela is sitting there in shock, she doesn't know what to say, but after a few moments responds in a somewhat shocked tone, _

"I do not understand, I live with her, why would she not give this to me personally? What are these papers anyway?"

"Well Angela, Maura has not fully shared with me what is going on, however she did tell me that she had to go away for awhile, I gathered that it may be for a very long time. She wanted to make sure that you were taken care of though, and I could tell that you mean very much to her. What you have in front of you is the Deed to what is now your house. The expenses that go with said house are already prepayed for as long as you wish to live there. If you choose to sell at anytime, the money from the sale of the house is yours. The letter in which you are holding is from Maura herself. Do you have any questions?" Richard had asked.

_Angela was sitting there with her mouth hung open, she was even in more shock than before. Her complexion began to pale and it looked like she was about to pass out._

_Richard noticed this and began fanning her with the envelope and gently called her name_

"Ms. Rizzoli are you okay? Is there someone I should call for you?"

"I, uh, um, I don't understand. Why did my Maura leave? She is like a daughter to me, how could she leave without seeing me? Why?" Angela Cried

_Angela has now begun to cry and Richard gets up and pulls her into a hug_

" ,...Angela, I have known Maura for a very long time, she did not do this with the intention to hurt you, she conveyed to me that she needed to do this in order to protect you. She felt that if she were to stay, that her enemies would come after those that she loved. I am sure she could not face you, because it would have been too hard, and she would be stopped from whatever it is she thinks she needs to do."

_Just then Jane walks into the cafe to find her mother in the arms of a strange, but very handsome man_

"Hey Ma, Whats going on? Why are you crying and Who is this guy?

"Oh Janie,_ {Angela now throws her arms around her daughter}, _Maura is gone, she left me the house and this letter, Who are these enemies she is afraid of? Why the hell are you not protecting her? Oh, my God, where is she?"

"Calm down ma", turning towards Richard Jane says_, "_I am guessing you're Maura's attorney"

"Yes, Richard Wyndam, you must be Jane Rizzoli. I have some papers and a letter for you as well."

"Where is Maura?"Jane demanded.

"That, I do not know." Richard said.

Jane replies in her usual sarcastic tone, "Really, I am supposed to believe that you have no idea where your client is."

"She has been very cryptic about all of this, she did not tell me where she was going, only that it was her only choice. I know she took great measure to not be found. She does not want to be responsible for anyone getting killed because of who she is."replied Richard

Jane runs her hand through her hair, and calmly asks, "Do you have a way to contact her."

Richard hesitated for just a second_ "_No I do not"

Jane is back to a very loud raised voice"You're lying, Maura is in danger, for some foolish reason she thinks she is She Woman and can take on the mob, now you need to tell me what you know and I mean everything that you two talked about"

"Detective, I can understand that you are upset, but there are confidentiality issues here, she specifically told me not divulge the information that she shared, now I do care about Maura and from what I gathered, I do not think she plans to take on the mob, but to vanish."Richard was starting to get a bit annoyed with the way Jane was talking to him.

"You do not vanish from the Mob, they have connections all over the US, even into Europe. They will find her, and they will kill her, Is that what you want?"Jane denanded.

"I need time to think this over, I will get back to you tomorrow. In the mean time, can you please make sure that Frankie and Thomas Rizzoli receive these letters and papers. It is what Maura wanted. I need to go track down a Caitlin Martin before the day is through. If you need to contact me, here is my card"

Jane was livid now and got into Richards face, "I don't believe this, you are just like Constance and William, you really don't give a damn about her!, If anything happens to her, you will be sorry."

Richard took a few steps back, leading him towards the door and said"I am sorry detective, I will get back to you as soon as I can, I promise, I just need to check something, before I can betray her confidence in me, I will try to get back to you in a few hours, will that suffice?"

"I better hear back or I will be picking you up on obstruction charges."Jane huffed.

_Jane turns back to her mother_

"It'll be okay Ma, we will find her and bring her back safe, and then I am going to kill her myself for being so damn pigheaded."

Angela giggled" You can blame yourself for that Jane, she learned from the best, you"

_Jane and Angela are now lightly laughing and hugging each other close, when they release they look down into their hands, Maura's letters, both wondering if they dare read them. _

Back at the Cabin in Maine

Maura was in the small bathroom staring at herself in the mirror, she could hardly recognize herself. She had died her newly shortened hair and eyebrows a dark brown almost black color. In town she had gone to a spa where she got an airbrushed tan; she asked for the deepest shade they had. So now she looked a bit like Salma Hayek, she wondered what Jane would think if she were to see her, that put a smile on her face. Maura was almost through with the list she had been given from Michael. Her next step was to drive to Shirley, Massachusetts tomorrow, the rest of her instructions were to be given to her by Doyle himself. Maura just knew that if anyone could help her out of this, it would be her sperm donor, her father. He had always watched her, he had always cared; even if he did horrific things, there was no denying that he would protect her. Maura had felt a weight lift when she had first arrived here, Michael had left a note stating that with her departure from Boston, he heard from sources that the Rizzolis and the rest of her family were no longer being sought. Her family was safe. She knew she made the right decision. Now was time for some rest, she has an almost 4 hour drive tomorrow morning and she was unsure what came after that.

Richard Wyndam sat on a bench by Frog Pond, he was staring at the prepaid cell in his hand deciding what to do. He knew he was not to call Maura, but await her call, but he had to know that she was in fact safe. What if the detective was right? He would not be able to live with himself. So he began to call the number she had given him, it was worth the risk.

Sitting in a van some 300 yards away, Frost and Agent Dean were listening in with what the FBI called their Spy Ear, they could pick up conversations at great distances, Frost was also using cell towers to triangulate where the lawyers call was being sent to.

Richards end of the phone keeps ringing, he gets a recorder and leaves his new cell info and asks Maura to call him asap.

A few minutes later, his cell rings

"I thought I said I would contact you" Maura stated.

"I know, Richard said, "but Detective Rizzoli strongly believes that you are being foolish, she is under the impression that you are taking on the mob, please tell me she is the fool."

Maura sighs and says,"Richard, do not let Det. Rizzoli intimidate you. I am doing what needs to be done to ensure her safety and the safety of her family. I know what I am doing. Now if you are in any kind of trouble for helping me, then I see no other option than for you to cooperate. I do not think what little information that you have can track them to me. When you talk to her, tell her I have her back this time, and not to worry, which ever way this goes, I will be okay.

"

"Maura, be safe" Richard pleaded.

"Goodbye Richard" Maura said before hanging up.

Frost and Dean were able to hear it all, Jane was not going to be happy. They needed to pick Richard up now and get the information off of him, they also would need a warrant for his computer, just in case he refused access. Dean suggested a federal judge, in case the local judges were in the mobs pockets. Frost was also able to trace the call to an area near Rockport, ME. They headed back to the station after texting Jane to meet them in Cavanaugh's office, and texting Frankie to pick up Richard Wyndam, this would be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8: Touching Base

Chapter 8:Touching Base

**Lieutenant Cavanaughs Office**

Jane, Frost, Korsak, Frankie and both FBI agents were crammed into the Cavanaugh's office. They now had the ID on their vic and Agent Bowen had pulled what little files they had on this guy. When Brendan Bulger lived in the U.S., he seemed to have kept his nose clean for the most part. They were still looking into the possibility that he had alias' as well, but nothing seemed to pop yet. Back in 2003 he departed the US and went to live in County Cork, Ireland, but his dealings were in Northern Ireland, they were still waiting for word from PCNI, to get any files they had on him.

Richard Wyndam was currently sitting in an interview room waiting for Detective Rizzoli and Frost, Agent Dean was able to obtain a search warrant for his office computer and all files pertaining to Dr. Isles. Agent Dean promised that Detective Rizzoli would be the one to go through them, it was not like Dr. Isles was a suspect, so they felt they owed her some privacy. Jane was happy about that.

Frost had contacted Rockport Police to inform them that their missing M.E. Was somewhere in their town, they faxed her photo and asked for it to be circulated around town.

While everyone was being updated, Korsak received a text from Marty's Meat Locker, it said:

_Detective, your meat order is in, come by around 4pm._

This was the message he had been waiting for, B.J. Had information for him. He conveyed this to the team. Cavanaugh got everyone's attention and began to give out orders.

"Alright everyone, Korsak and Frankie, you guys head out to your meeting and as soon as you have something get with Rizzoli and Frost. Rizzoli, you and Frost get with , as long as he cooperates, be nice. If for some reason you feel he is not telling the truth, I think it would be time for you to get a hold of Maura's adoptive parents, I am sure they could persuade him.

Agents Dean and Bowen, please go back to your offices her in Boston and find out as much as you can on our Vic, I want to know what brought him back, it could just be that his father was finally caught out in California, but I think its worthwhile trying to find out. You gentlemen can leave now, I would like a word with my team."

Agent Dean looks over at Agent Bowen, they both feel like they are going to be left out of something, he then gives a look to Jane, a warning that he will be watching.

Cavanaugh now continues, "I had a call from a friend at the Boston Bureau, he said that Dean has been running his mouth about how he will be bringing down Dr. Maura Isles, and that he will prove she is a part of the syndicate. So from here on out its a tight lipped ship, I will be having this office scanned for bugs, and I want Frost to check out all of your cell phones to make sure none have been cloned, If we need to, we will use non tracking ones as well. Detective Rizzoli, before you go into interrogation, I want frost to scan it as well. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded. Good, lets locate Dr. Isles.

After scanning the Interview room, Frost had found not only 2 audio devices, but also a video one as well. He scanned it for prints and sure enough, they belonged to Dean. Cavanaugh's office also contained 1 of each type. Frost was now working on their cells down in the lab, while Jane went to interview Richard Wyndam.

**Interview Room**

Jane reenters and approaches Richard, she shakes his hand and beings to talk.

"Sorry about the wait, but we had to be sure that our conversation was private, their seems to be a lot of people who want to be involved with this investigation. Now we know that you have talked to Maura, we also know that she told you to cooperate with us. So I am asking, will you cooperate?"

Richard takes a deep breath and replies, "Yes, Detective I was planning and coming to you as soon as I got done talking with her, but your brother did not give me a chance to do that."

"I do apologize, but time is of the essence" and because of that we were able to obtain your office computer and Dr. Isles private files via a warrant, now the last thing I want to do is invade Maura's privacy, so as long as you continue to be upfront and answer all my questions, I will allow you to maintain that privacy for her, but if not, then I will read through everything. Do you understand?"Jane asked.

Richard seemed to be upset at first, but then thought better of it, they all wanted the same thing, Maura safe, so he said, "Yes detective I understand, I am sorry I was not honest from the get go, but if I had not held up my end with confidentiality, I would not expect to have any clients stay with me. Let me start with some things that you may need to find her. I know she has an alias, she set it up a few years ago, but didn't do anything with it until about a year ago, around the time her Biological father was shot. She came to me and had me set up a bank account under her alias in the cayman islands, she said that once it became known who she was, many of the organizations that she donated to, no longer wanted her money. Her parents went as far as pulling her out of the Isles Foundation altogether, Her father was quite embarrassed at her parentage. So anyways I can give you her alias, it is Mary Nolan. When she came to me to set up all of those funds for your family, she also had me deposit some of her money from the caymans to a bank in Rutland, Vermont. This is her cell number for a disposable phone that she is using. I also know that she has another phone on her, I saw it in her purse the day she was here. Someone was calling her, but she would not answer."

Jane thought about this the asked, "What time did the call come in around?, I may be able to pull something from a cell tower near your office."

"It was early when we met, I would have to guess at about 6:30am" Richard replied

Jane jotted this down and then asked, "Does Maura or any of the Isles, own property in Rockland, ME?"

"I would have to check my files for other relatives, but I can tell you that neither Maura, Constance or William, does." Richard said.

Jane was tossing things around in her head and asked, "I know you have places to be, but can you hang around for a bit, I will need you to try to contact Maura again. She may not pick up, but if it goes to voice mail, we still might be able to ping a location."

"That I can do detective, might I inquire, have you contacted Constance or William Isles" Richard asked.

"We tried when we first got this case, and failed to track where they might be. I know Maura said that they travel a lot, so I believe they are out of the country, and the cell I once had for Constance is no longer good." Jane said.

"If you do not mind, I can try to contact them for you, I will not tell them anything about the situation, but I can at least get Constance to contact you, would that help?" Richard asked.

"That would be great, now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do, I will be back with you shortly, and again thank you."Jane said.


	9. Chapter 9: Plans Coming Together

Chapter 9: All Plans are Coming Together

Jane walked into Bric to find Frost just finishing up on checking the computers and room for bugs. He had found a remote access drive connected to the main frame, and disabled several listening and video devices. He handed Jane her phone back and said," The guy isn't too bright, not only do we have Dean's finger prints on most devices, but we found his blood inside your phone and the phone you brought in from Dr. Isles house. So that means he was in this way before the vic even showed up at the docks." Jane thought about this for a minute, she began to wonder how Dean fit into all of this. She made a mental note to have Cavanaugh check with his contact at the Boston Bureau. She then said, "Frost we have an alias that Maura may be using, I need you to run that, along with this burnable cell number, its the one Maura has been using. Richard also mentioned that Maura received a call around 6:30 am the morning of the murder while at his office, but it was on a different phone, she did not pick up, but a message was left, can we somehow trace where that call had come from?"

"Actually Jane, we can probably do a little more than that, I made a copy of the FBI's new cell phone trace program, it has the ability to track all burnable phones, and I just finished cleaning it up so they cannot access my searches", Frost responded.

"That's great Frost , start your searches and then we need to go back in with Richard, he agreed to call Maura again, so you can try to better locate where she is located. In the meantime I am going to run down and get us some sandwiches and coffee." Jane said as she was headed out the door.

Korsak and Frankie were sitting on separate benches by the pond, Frankie was reading a sports magazine and Korsak was feeding the ducks. They had about another 5 min til B.J. Was due to meet.

Korsak looked up and noticed the van that Dean and Bowen were using the other day, sitting on Beacon Street, he called over to Frankie to look. Frankie got up and approached Korsak and said, "It looks like they followed us, I have an idea, when B.J. Gets here, signal him to say nothing, I will make sure that they do not follow, cut across the common and head to the Boylston Station, its the green line get on and head to Boston College, when you get off go to St. Ignatius Church, just cut through Boyden Park and your there. Father Tom is a family friend, tell him Frankie Rizzoli said to give you sanctuary, he will then take you to a safe location. I will meet you there only if I am sure I won't be followed, otherwise I will meet you back at the station, and don't worry I'll contact Cavanaugh and Janie." Just then Korsak saw B. , Frankie grasped Korsak's shoulder and said, "good luck".

Dean and Bowen were listening in, they noticed that Korsak and Frankie had gotten up and were whispering something, but they were too far away for whispers. Then they noticed a man approaching, he appeared to be the one Korsak was waiting for, there plan was to get closer with the listening device once they knew the contact was there, so they began to head out of the van. As they were crossing Beacon Street, they noticed Korsak and the man heading quickly across the common. They did not notice Frankie who was positioned behind a tree along the walk. Dean figured they were heading to the subway and picked up his run, just when he was coming up by the tree, Frankie bolted out and was able to knock both Dean and Bowen to the ground. "Oh, sorry about that guys, I didn't see you", Frankie had yelled back as he made his way to Beacon street and his car. Dean was pissed, he got up and ran as fast as he could to the station entrance, he had no idea which way they were headed. He backtracked til he met up with Bowen. "lets get back to the van and track Frankie's car" Dean had shouted and kept his pace at a steady run the whole way back. When they arrived agent Bowen pulled up the device on his computer, then slammed his fist down, "son of a, they deactivated the device", he yelled, then began to type more on the keyboard, he looked up at Dean and said, "We lost all Audio, Visual and GPS trackers, on our BPD Subjects." "Damn-it!", Dean yelled

Once Korsak and B.J. made it to the church and found Father Tom, they were led down into the churches basement. Father Tom showed them a back way through under ground tunnels that if need be, they could escape through. They led to the Boston College campus. They thanked the priest and sat at table in the room. After catching their breath, Korsak spoke up first, "I'm sorry that our meet was compromised, but I think we are safe now, those were 2 FBI agents that apparently have it in for Dr. Isles."

"I'm just glad we got out of there, I can not afford to be seen by them. Now we he wasted too much time as it is, Doyles organization is more compromised than I initially thought. Before Doyle was arrested a war was already starting to brew. New and younger blood wanted control of Doyle's syndicate. I am not sure if you realize how big of an organization Paddy runs, but it is not just contained within Boston City Limits. He has ties all over the US, parts of Europe and Ireland. He controls a lot of people with influential positions, from high ranking law enforcement officers here in Boston, to mayors, D.A."s, congressman, senators, even agents within the PCNI and Scotland Yard. He even has C.I.A. Agents running his drugs for him."

Holy Crap, you have got to be kidding me, how the hell did the arrest stick then? Why didn't one of his buddies get him off? Is his Family in charge or is he doing the work for someone else?" Korsak rattled off.

B.J. Began to explain more, "Doyle is the head of his Syndicate, which spans out to other places in the U.S., He is well respected or had been up until his arrest, by many more powerful men. The problem lies in the fact that Doyle has information on an SD card that could take down a lot of people. This is worse than the black book, that only contained corrupt officers within the BPD, and a few councilmen. This SD card contains not only names, but information that could lead to the arrest of many people for Murder, Drug Trafficking, Money Laundry, Extortion, payoffs to certain government lobbyists. The list of offenses goes on. When Doyle was arrested they sent someone to him in the hospital, they informed him that he was to give that SD card up, that it was time for someone else to protect it. Paddy refused, he said that it is what kept him alive and what would keep his daughter safe as well. The head of all the Irish Families is a man from Northern Ireland, by the name of Finn O'Connor's, he was the one who pulled support from Doyle, he felt that Doyle compromised the whole syndicate by his actions at that warehouse, and how he never should have been there. These men are not stupid, they know she wanted nothing to do with him, they know what she does for a living. They felt he should have left her out of his life, and by not doing so, he put everyone on that SD card at risk. So O'Connor put a marker out, he basically said whoever could obtain the SD card and take over Doyle's Boston Operation, would be the new head of the family. It was also stated that his Daughter was to be taken care of, after all if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be in this situation."

Korsak was taking this all in, this was worse than he could have imagined. There really was now way to know who you could trust, well except for his team. What they needed to figure out, was who had the balls to try to take Doyle down. Korsak asked, "Do you have any idea who would attempt this? I need somewhere I can start."

"If I had to guess, I'd put my money on Michael Reagan, he is Paddy's right hand-man. He was over heard grumbling about Dr. Isles, back when Paddy had been shot and went to her to take car of his wounds. He could never understand why Paddy even bothered with her, because she was too disrespectful. He had tried to stop Paddy from always having an eye on her, he told him the day would come when her police friends would take them all down. I think he thought Paddy was getting too soft." said B.J.

Korsak knew he had get this information back to the station, so he thanked B.J. Again for his help, and headed out of the church. He hailed a cab to take him to the station.

Jane and Frost made there way back into the interrogation room. Richard was just getting off of his cell as he said, "I just spoke with William and Constance, they are both unaware of what Maura is doing, and they seemed to be somewhat upset at the prospect of being back in the limelight because of her bloodline. William more so than Constance, he made it clear that they did not want to be bothered with any of this, and that when they were contacted by the FBI a little while ago, they told them the same thing he was telling me, Maura is no longer affiliated with them, she may have the last name of Isles, but records will show that they have had their names removed from her Adoptive Birth Certificate. Constance was yelling in the background that he was an idiot, and that I was to tell Maura that she loved her, and that she hoped Jane would find her."

"When the hell did he do that? Does Maura Know they un-adopted her?"Jane asked.

"I believe William Isles filed those papers within a 2 days of Constance's accident. Maura was aware at the time, for she had to sign off on it, I remember her saying that she was not a safe person to be around and that I should keep my distance, she also said she couldn't believe how she lost everything because of a single bullet." Richard responded.

Jane shook it off, this was not helping to get Maura back, she would talk to her about once she was safe. So Jane handed the cell to Richard and said,"let us hope she answers."

Richard entered Maura's number and waited, but she did not answer, however it was still turned on, for it went to voice mail. "Hey Maura, its Richard. It is very Important that you get back with me. There has been new information brought to our attention with this case that you need to know. Detective Rizzoli believes you are being set up, apparently the FBI have been involved since before Brendan Bulger was killed, they are trying to make you look dirty. They are trying to link you with Doyle's Organization. Please call me as soon as you can. With that, Richard hung up and turned to Jane and said, "I sure hope she calls."

Frost is busy at his laptop, typing away, after a few minutes he says, "I think I've got her. It still pings in Rockland, ME, but now I have it pinpointed down to a 5 mile radius around the town. I think we need to get someone up there."

Jane looks at Barry and says, "Yeah we do, but how do we stop the feds from following us? If we charter a plane or take a helicopter they will know."

Richard thinks for a minute and says, "I think if I can get Constance on the phone and away from William, she may be able to offer up the Isles Foundation Jet, if its located in Boston right now."

"Do it, If she can I will figure out a way to get to the airport without Dean or Bowen. Let me go talk to Cavanaugh, I'll be back." Jane said as she headed out the door.

Maura came back into the cabin after a run, she needed to ground herself and that seemed to help. Once she settled down on the couch she noticed her phone had a message. She played the message and sat their staring at her phone, wondering what she should do.


	10. Chapter 10: Trust No One

Chapter 10: Trust No One (unless their Jane Rizzoli)

**Cavanaughs Office**

Jane enters the Lieutenants office and closes the door, she says, "Hey Sean, can you check back with your contact at Bostons FBI bureau? I am beginning to wonder if Dean and Bowen are working off book, if they are we could charge them with illegal wiretapping and interference with a police case, and whatever we can come up with besides that. Its one way to keep them under lock and key while I make my way to Maura. We cannot let on that we found her location."

Cavanaugh scratched his head, said "give me a minute" and then picked up his phone. He waited for the other party to answer, when they did he said, "Is this a secure line Mike? Can it be recorded?"

Give me a minute to call you back was the response, so that is what he did, he waited.

A few minutes later Cavanaughs phone rang, "Hey Sean what's up?, "Said the man named Mike.

"I need some more info, can you find out if Agents Dean and Bowen are here on a legit case? Can you find out if their bosses back in Washington know what they are working on? Their actions have come into question and I need to find out without them knowing."Said Sean.

Mike answered, "Give me 10 minutes and I will get back with you, stay by the phone."

Cavanaugh informed Jane what they were waiting on, so they waited without speaking a word. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, both Korsak and Frankie were back. Korsak was the first to speak, "This is way bigger than we thought. Apparently Doyle is in possession of an SD card that has some big names on it, as well as information on all kinds of crimes and the involvement of some very influential people. There is a contract out for anyone who can take down Doyle's Syndicate and to kill Dr. Isles, but it sounds like a call for a slow painful death and not just a hit. My source thinks it's Paddy's first Lieutenant, Michael Reagan. He also said that the main man behind it all is Finn O'Connor, based out of Northern Ireland. I just had Frost run his name, but I do not think we should run it through PCNI, my CI says they are compromised."

Before Cavanaugh could respond his phone rang, he picked it up and listened to what his friend had to say, after a series of uh huh's and yeah's, he said thank you and hung up. Then he began to explain what he learned, "Well your gut was right Rizzoli, Dean and Bowen are on administrative leave. The paper work just hadn't caught up with them. They are doing this all on their own, they must be on someones books. Frankie I want you to grab 2 officers from the fugitive squad and go pick up Dean and Bowen. They are to be kept separated at all times. Once they are in custody, text Jane, she can leave once we know its safe, but Rizzoli still watch your back, you never know who else they are working with."

"Okay boss, I understand, but first I need to see if my transportation came through." said Jane.

Cavanaugh now turned to Korsak, "I need for you to go back to see Doyle first thing in the morning, explain to him what you have learned, but be careful at how you go about it, we don't know who can be trusted there. Take Frost as backup. Keep me up to date, and good luck."

Jane went back to interrogation to see Richard, he had good news, Jane was to go to the Bedford Airport just west of Boston, their she would meet up with their Pilot Dave, who flies for Newport Jets, he will be waiting at hangar 15, gassed and ready to go. She thanked him and suggested that he get out of town for a while, just in case someone came looking for answers.

It was 6pm now and Jane went home to pack a bag, she grabbed 2 extra service revolvers, a taser, and her Kabar Tanto serrated knife. She needed to be prepared, if this turned into a huge mob war, anything could happen, better to be ready, than sorry. By 6:30 Jane got the all clear from Frankie, she was already driving around town in Sean's pickup ensuring she had no tail, so once satisfied she turned onto the highway and headed to Bedford, Airport.

Agent Dean was in Interrogation Room 1 and Agent Bowen was in the other. They were demanding to see an attorney, they were demanding to see the Chief of Police, the D.A., basically anybody other than the officers who brought them in, anyone other than the Lt of the Homicide Squad. Instead they were told that it took time to reach those people and with it being this late in the evening, they would be processed and put into holding until the morning. Dean was furious and yelled out threats, where as Agent Bowen just sat there smiling.

Jane reached Bedford Airport by 7:45pm, by the time she boarded and the pilot received the okay to take off, it was 8:15pm, Dave told Jane that the flight would take only 45 min, he also assured her that when he filed his flight plan it was to land at Augusta State Airport, but he would make a quick landing and takeoff at the Knox Regional airport, 9 miles out of Rockport, he would then file a report later in Augusta about a mechanical issue with the plane.

Maura had decided to take a shower and make something to eat before deciding on what to do with Richards message. She was starting to think that maybe she should have included Jane in this, she really missed seeing her, she really wished she were here to just hold her and tell her everything would be okay. Unfortunately Maura was developing this gut feeling that Jane always talked about, and her gut said, everything was a big mess. She knew she wasn't safe, but how could she ask Jane and her team, Jane and her family to get mixed up in this. Yes, they were cops, but this was the Mob, and the more Maura had researched about them, after the incident at the warehouse, the more she knew how evil they were. She knew that their were many corrupt people, she knew the black book was just the beginning. She also knew that she was probably in possession of that info, it had to be what was on the SD card. Maura decided that she needed to at least hear Richard out, so she finally decided to risk calling him, it was 9 pm when the call went through, Frost was still at the station when his computer signaled the call. He immediately called Jane.

Jane landed at 9:05 pm in Rockland, she hopped off the plane on the tarmac, and Dave took off right away. She walked over to a nearby hanger and took out her phone which had been vibrating. She saw a text from Frost, it said 1220 Mountain Rd. Rockport, ME, approx. 24 min from where you are.

Jane looked around to see where she could get a ride from, when she noticed a hanger bay open and a motorcycle sitting outside, she headed that way.

Maura Listened to Richard, she learned what the Detectives had pieced together. She was even more confused. She was thinking back to how everything had played out from over a year ago, to today. She thought she could trust Doyle, he had always had her best interests, but what if his people didn't like that he looked out for her?, what if they were out there ready to take him down? Then everything that was put into play up until now was probably a trap. She would need to change the game plan on her own. She would need to do something that they wouldn't expect. She needed find out if her going to the prison tomorrow was the trap, she needed to contact Doyle tonight, but how? She really wished she had Jane with her, but she also knew that she couldn't risk her life with this, she was too important, she had too many people that would miss her, it was okay if she died, everyone would be able to go on after her death, but Jane Rizzoli, her family would never be the same. No she would not be responsible for that. Maura made one promise to herself though, if by some miracle she lived to see Jane again, she would no longer be afraid to tell her how she feels, and how she wants to show her how much she loves her for rest of their lives, that is if she will have her. So with a new sense of courage, she grabbed her phone and started to see who could help her talk to Doyle tonight.

After some bartering with the young man, $500 and a written promise with her badge number to return with another $1000, Jane was off on the motorcycle headed for Maura. She couldn't wait, she had missed her so much. They would get through this together, that was a promise she would make.


	11. Chapter 11:Maura's Fears

A/N: This is a short one, I wanted to explain better as to why Maura is so determined to not involve Jane, but she is getting closer to realizing that she needs her and the rest of the team. Look for them to be together in chap.12, which is in the works. Thank you again for all of the Reviews, Follows, and Fav's. Have a safe and fun filled Holiday Weekend! :)

Chapter 11: Maura Explains her Fears

Maura had just got off the phone with Richard. She had told him that she needed to find a way to talk to Doyle on the phone tonight. She explained to him that ever since the incident at the warehouse, that Doyle's men had been keeping her apprised of any threats that were out there. They had said her father asked them too. She explained that she was given direction on how to make sure if the time came, she could go into hiding and be safe. She even told him about the threats that she had received since that day, just over a year ago. The threats were very specific, the first one came when Doyle was still in the hospital. It said that now the world knows who Paddy's daughter is and that she would never be safe again from his enemies. It continued on to say that she would soon pay for the death of Tommy O'Rourke and that if she went to her friends at BPD for help, Angela Rizzoli would be the first to die. With that threat came a picture of Angela exiting the Guest House. So Maura had kept her mouth quiet, except she let it slip to Doyle when she had visited him, he had asked what was bothering her, so she showed him what she received. The next day Joseph Flemmi, the son of once convicted Racketeer Stephen Flemmi, was found dead, floating in the Charles River, he had an ice pick stabbed through his heart. Maura said she took his death hard, she felt like she had murdered him and that she would forever have blood on her hands, first Tommy O'Rourke, and now Joesph Flemmi. Maura went on to tell Richard that all seemed to be quiet once Paddy was taken out of the hospital and sent to Shirley Max, it wasn't until his first arraignment that she received her second threat. This one stated that with daddy put away she was free to play, and it contained the same threat of not telling anyone. Along with a newspaper clipping of Jane after her first encounter with Hoyt, it had red ink across her neck and a note saying, we can always use ice picks instead of scalpels this time. Maura said she never told anyone and she put the envelope into her safe, it was still there today. Nothing ever came from it, so after a few weeks, she let it go. Then a month later she would receive weekly envelopes, and all that was in them were different pictures each time of different Rizzoli's with ice picks photo shopped on them. Maura explained that she began to think about telling Cavanaugh and Jane, but then the next day Angela picked up the envelope that was left on her door, and opened it, that is the day she realized that she could never ever let Jane find out. Angela had broke down when she saw the picture, it was a photo-shopped pic with Jane's head attached to a picture of a body tied to a bed. The body had screwdrivers drawn coming out of both hands and feet, and a message that said, _Remember if you tell anyone, this will happen to your friend, can you hear her screams?_

Angela had asked me what was happening and if Janie was in danger, she asked me to not tell Janie, that she would not be able to handle anything else happening to her.

So Maura told Richard that was why she was so adamant about never getting Jane involved. She went on to say that soon after she received more info from Michael, Doyle's Lieutenant, and she began to work on her alias. So when these recent events happened, she made her move to follow what she believed to be Doyle's plan for her to be safe, but now with this new information, Maura believed that she may have been misguided by fear, that they wanted her to run from those who could help, in order to take her and Paddy down. So that is why she needed to talk to Doyle, before she went to see him tomorrow, she needed to know if it was a set up.

Richard told Maura that he would call the Governor himself, he knew that he was a family friend of the Isles and believed that he could be trusted, he stuck by Maura when it became known who her biological father was, but they did not know who inside the prison could be trusted. He said he would get back with her soon, that with it being so late, it could take some time. He did not mention that jane was on her way.


	12. Chapter 12 :Together Again

Chapter 12: Together Again

Jane was driving a bit slower than usual, the area was strange to her, it was pitch black, and it had been awhile since she had ridden a motorcycle. It was a good thing she was taking it slow, because she almost missed the turnoff for Mountain Rd. She had not seen a drive yet, nor a mailbox, she began to wonder if she would be able to find the house. Then a little ways up she saw a cabin in the distance, and there was a light on, so she cut her lights, and made her way up the long dirt drive. When she got up to the carport, she cut the engine and sat for a moment. She pulled out her cell to check if she had missed any calls or texts, sure enough she had a text from Richard that said, _Maura is concerned she is being set up, wants to contact Doyle at prison, is starting to sound really scared, I did not tell her you were coming. Call when you get there. _

Jane didn't want to scare Maura, so she texted Richard and said, "c_all Maura, tell her to open her door, I do not want to scare her.", _she received an immediate reply, _"I will do it now"_

Jane waited patiently for the door to open.

Maura's cell went off and she answered, "Richard do you have a way for me to contact Doyle?"

Richard replied, "Calm down Maura, I am still working on that, I am close, but that's not why I am calling, I need you to do me a favor."

"What can I do for you?" Maura asked.

"Go to your front door and open it."

Maura was confused, "Why am I going to go open my front door, did you find me? Who is there?", she rambled.

"Maura calm down, just open the door, it is safe to do so, and no it is not me, all I can say is she didn't want to scare you, so go open the door, I will be in touch." Richard said as he disconnected the call.

Maura was standing there staring at the door, if she let her in, then she would be all over this and Maura had promised Angela she would never involve her, if she didn't answer the door, Jane would just break it down anyways. Maura really was missing her, and she really was at a loss of what to do with all of this, so she took a deep breath and decided she better get this over with, the wrath of Jane was about to descend on Rockport, ME. She walked over to the door and opened it up, and there she was, but before Maura could say anything she found herself being engulfed into a big hug, Jane was squeezing her so hard that she a was having trouble breathing. She was trying to make out what Jane was saying.

"Don't you ever do something like this again, who do you think you are Dirty Maura? Your a doctor not a crime fighter, What made you think you could take on the mob? Just because you have some of his DNA, does not mean you can jump into their world." Jane was yelling.

Maura pushes herself away finally, and says "Dirty Maura, I'm not dirty Jane, why do you think I'm dirty?"

Jane looks at her dumbfounded and says."That's what you got out of all that? For Gods sakes Maura, its a Clint Eastwood character, oh never mind it's not important. So you want to tell me why you need to talk to Doyle? Do want to explain why the hell you took off on your own in the first place?, But first, what the hell did you do to your hair?"

Maura stood there looking at Jane, really looking at her, then she stepped forward and hugged Jane for what felt like hours, but in reality just a few minutes, without either one saying a word. Finally, Maura stepped away and walked over to the couch and sat down, she padded the seat next to her. Jane sat down next to her and opened her arms for Maura to snuggle into. Jane said, "I sure missed this, I missed you. I have been so worried that I would never see you again, never have a chance to hold you my arms like this. Maura don't you ever leave me, never ever again. Do you understand?"

Maura didn't respond right away, she just snuggled deeper into Jane's body, if that was even possible. Finally she began to speak, "I missed you too something fierce, but I had my reasons, which I will get to, but first can you just hold me for awhile?, and really what's wrong with my hair, I think it's a bit sexy."

Jane just smiled and kissed Maura on her head, nodded okay, and whispered,"yeah it is a bit sexy". So they sat there for the next half hour in silence, when Maura's cell went off. She didn't want to move, but she knew this wasn't a vacation, and they had work to do, so she untangled herself from Jane and reached for her cell on the coffee table, she pressed conference call so Jane could hear.

"Hello Richard, were you able to arrange the call?" Maura asked

"Maura, I am with Lieutenant Cavanaugh as we speak, he will update you and Jane", said Richard.

"Maura and Jane I spoke with the Governor and explained that there was some concern with Doyle's safety as well as yours, I explained that word was out that there were people within the prison who were on payroll to take Doyle down, and that you needed to talk to him to find out if he contacted you or if someone was setting you up, I did tell him that your life has been threatened, he seemed more inclined to help once he knew about that." Cavanaugh said.

Jane then spoke up, "So do we have a secure way of contacting him?"

Sean Replied, "We are working on a way to move him, without anyone having time to do anything about it. Governor Patrick is aware of the issue with the 2 FBI agents, and fears they have more leaks within their department. I am not sure if Jane knows this yet, but Agents Dean and Bowen have made bail and are out on the street."

"You have got to be kidding me, can this get any worse", Jane yelled "And how does he plan on moving him and to where?" Jane asked.

"Calm down Jane, the Governor has asked me to put together six men that I can trust ,to make up a unit that will be sent in to Shirley Max within the next few hours, they will have the Lieutenant Governor with them, he will have papers which ensure a quick and quite removal. We believe the Chief of Corrections will be there, and that the Warden will not. Frost did a background check on the Warden and we found several large deposits to his accounts. When this goes down he will be taken to a safe and secure location. You will both be allowed to go there, the Governor has sent 2 of his friends that are ex Military to secure the location, they will be waiting for you." Cavanaugh said.

"Where do we need to be?" Jane asked.

"You are to head to the old women's prison in Waterbury, Vermont, it was called Dale Prison, it has been closed since 2009. Now that is a 5 hr drive from where you are, it will take the team about another 2 hrs to set up and infiltrate the Prison, then they have to take the back roads there, which could take another 3 to 4 hours. So if all goes well you will be having your meeting with Doyle no later than 5am tomorrow." Cavanaugh explained.

"Well we better get packed up here and on the road. Do we have any idea where Dean and Bowen were headed?' Jane asked.

"No we don't, but watch your backs okay, be careful and be safe, both of you. That's an order", Sean said.

Maura finally spoke back up, "Thank you Sir, and I am truly sorry for this mess. When this is all over, I will understand if you do not want to support my reinstatement as Chief ME."

"Nonsense Dr. Isles, you are not top blame here, you are family and we protect family, do you understand? Now let's get to work. We will be in touch." Sean said as he disconnected the call.

Jane and Maura packed up Maura's stuff and put it into the trunk of her car. Jane followed Maura on the bike until they reached a parking lot, where Maura locked up the car and joined Jane on the motorcycle. They were not sure if Michael would be able to track her car, so thought it best to leave it behind. Maura held onto Jane as they made there way to Waterbury, Vermont.


	13. Chapter 13:Full Disclosure

Chapter 13: Full Disclosure

Driving during the early morning hours, meant less traffic on the road. They had stopped once early on for coffee, and then again two hours later for a restroom break. It was now 3:30am and they were within 10 miles of Waterbury. Jane had been sent a text that told them to go to St. Andrews Catholic Church, it was across the street from the old prison, and to wait there until someone came to get them.

The Church's side door would be unlocked, once inside they could enter the Priests Sacristy and wait there.

As Jane came down the street and saw the church, she decided she would go beyond and circle back, just to make sure no one was out and watching. When she came back around she cut her lights and pulled up along the back and parked by the dumpster, so the motorcycle was kept out of view. They made there way to the side entrance. Jane entered first, gun drawn, with Maura close behind. Jane had Maura stay by the alter, while she cleared the church, ensuring all the other doors were locked. Once satisfied that they were truly alone, they made their way to the Sacristy and sat down at the small table. Jane figured with the time frame Cavanaugh gave them, that they had at least an hour to wait, which should give Maura enough time to explain why she left the way she did.

"Maura, now would be a good time to explain the what's, and why's of your actions, I need to know the whole story, I am all ears when your ready." Jane said.

Maura took a deep breath and went on to tell her the same story she had told Richard last night on the phone. By the time she was finished, she had found herself sitting on Jane's lap, crying into the base of her neck, holding on for dear life.

Jane sat there holding Maura, she too had tears on her face, but she also was angry and that anger had helped her stem the flow of tears. She was not angry at Maura, Never Maura. Jane was angry with her Ma, for making Maura feel that she couldn't reach out to her. She was angry at Doyle for putting his daughter in this mess. She was angry at the men who threatened Maura the way they did. She was angry at Dean for following them that day to the warehouse. The anger she felt for all of them, was no match for the anger she felt at herself. The great detective Jane Rizzoli screwed up. She had been so wrapped up with the thought of losing her best friend, and the investigation into her actions; that she pushed aside the fact that all of the media coverage pointed out that Dr. Maura Isles, was in fact the daughter of Paddy Doyle. She had pushed aside the fact that Maura was now a target for all of his enemies, a target for all of his victims families, a target for all of those people who would now view Dr. Maura Isles as nothing but the daughter of a mob boss. Had she been doing her job as a detective, as a best friend, she may have been able to foresee this happening. Jane could have been there sooner for Maura, demanding to know why she seemed off, nervous even. Jane took a deep breath, she had to let the anger go, she could not change the past, she needed to focus her energy on the now, on the future.

So she squeezed Maura a bit tighter and said, "Alright Maura, there is a lot at play here, but we have a team now, and once we know more from Doyle, we can come up with a plan to take these men down once and for all. I may not like that you felt you had to do this on your own, but I understand why you wanted to, why you felt you had to. I can even say that it makes me love you even more."

Maura had found some tissues on a table and was wiping her eyes and nose, she took a deep breath, smiled a little and with as much passion she could convey, she said, "Jane, I know that you want to help, and that I will probably not be able to stop you, but I already have come to terms with what will most likely be the end result here. This is the mob we are messing with. I did not go into this thinking I was going to take them down. I was going into to this to ensure that those I loved would not die. I have this SD card, that when handed over will ensure that. I knew going into this that I would most likely die, and I am okay with that, but you cannot die. The world needs Jane Rizzoli, your mother and brothers need you, and you need them. T.J. needs his Auntie Jane, and he also needs his father. Hope needs Caitlin, and I gave up my kidney so that she could live, not to be lost to the mob instead. If anything happened to any of you, and I lived instead, I could not live with myself. You are all innocents in this. I was the one who was born into it, I am the one holding this DNA in my body. I cannot and will not ask you or anyone else to risk your lives. Yes, these are bad people, and yes they need to be arrested for what they are doing, but it is not your fight. You are not in organized crime, you are a homicide detective. I implore you, this is not your fight. Please go home now, if all goes well I will join you." Maura was now completely exhausted after her plea, Jane got up from where she was sitting and took her into her arms and began speaking in a calm, quiet, pleading voice saying:

"Maura, I promise you that our family is safe, even though I believe that they are not an intended target, they are being protected. Now, my responsibility right now,... my place, ….my allegiance... is not to the BPD as a homicide detective, it is to you Maura. Oh my dear Maura, I thought I could wait until this was all over, but I know in my heart that I have to tell you this here and now, I need for you to understand why I cannot walk away, why I will not walk away, why you have to let me in." Jane took a deep breath, pulled Maura back to over to the chair and pulled her into her lap once again, then she began again:

You mean everything to me... you are the first thought in my head in the morning when I wake up; my last thought before I go to bed. You smile at me in my dreams... when you are sad, I feel sad, and when I see your smile, I feel incredible, like there is no other thing around and all I can see is you. You have become my reason to breath, if something ever happened to you, I would stop breathing Maura, I would have no reason to wake up, my dreams would become nightmares...all that I have become, will exist no more. I am nothing without you. So yes Maura, this is my fight, because I will be damned if I let anyone take you from me, (_Jane lifts Maura's chin, and looks directly into her eyes), _I am so in love with you Maura, you are my soul, you are my other half, without you I would not be a whole person, I would be a shell. So please let me fight with you, please do not push me away. If you were to die, I would just curl up and no longer exist without you"

Maura has tears rolling down her cheeks, she knew she wouldn't be able to speak coherently, so she placed her hands gently on Jane's face, she wipes her tears away with her thumbs, and then pulls her face close to hers. She is overwhelmed with the words that Jane has spoken, but she needs to convey to Jane just how much she too loves her, that she too is in love with her, so she gently places her lips to Jane's and they share their very first kiss. It soon turns more passionate, each seeking entrance, and soon their tongues are battling, as they both poor all of their love into that kiss. When air became a necessity, they both separated and rested their foreheads against each other, there breathing started to even out, and Maura finally was able to find her voice and said, "I am so in love with you Jane, you too are my everything...so you need to promise me, you will stay by my side, that we will protect each other. I mean it Jane, you need to promise", but Maura didn't give her a chance to reply, she pulled her in for another kiss and another. Jane was able to convey her promises in those kisses.

20 min later they heard a knock on the door, it was time.


	14. Chapter 14:The Plot Thickens

A/N: Again, thank you for all of the reviews! :)

Chapter 14: The Plot Thickens

Jane and Maura were led from the church to an awaiting Humvee by 2 men dressed in black combat fatigues. The men asked for their cell phones for security reasons, and then they both got in. They were driven a few miles to the rear entrance to the prison, where a heavy fenced gate automatically opened. They drove passed several buildings, then made there way down a long ramp, which ended at a large steel door. One of the men got out to open it up, while the driver drove them in and cut the engine. Once the steel door was closed, the men opened the rear doors of the Humvee and let Maura and Jane out. They then led them to another door, which they opened with a key card. This door led them into a room which contained a metal table and four chairs. All the walls were made of heavy steel construction as well. Up until now neither man had said more than two words to the ladies, so Jane finally decided that this cloak and daggers game was getting to be a bit much, she needed to know what the plan was.

So she spoke up, "So where is the team from Boston, and when can we see Doyle?

The men did not respond right away. The man who had been the driver, picked up his radio and spoke into it, "The package has been delivered, we will fall back now and ensure the perimeter is secure."

He then turned to Jane and Maura and said" Your team will be in here soon, until then have a seat."

The men did not wait for a reply, they closed the door securely as they left the room.

Jane and Maura just sat there waiting in silence. After what felt like 10 minutes, Jane said, I sure hope this is our team and not some trap we walked into, I mean why the hell are we being left to sit here."

"I too have to admit to feeling a bit anxious, I really wished we had our cell phones." Maura replied.

Jane had just gotten out of her chair, when the door on the opposite side of the room opened, in walked Frankie, and Cavanaugh; followed by three more guys that she recognized from the Fugitive Unit, and two guys from Boston Swat. Frankie pulled Maura into a side hug, and turned to smile at Jane, as Cavanaugh began to talk. "I am glad to see you both here and safe. I apologize for the wait, but we had some complications. First before we even left, Frost was able to get a location on Bowen and Dean; but by the time our men arrived to intercept, they had already taken off in a helicopter. Frost had tried to track them, he ascertained that they were headed west, but that is all. They were flying well below radar. So with that news, we had to ensure that our plan was not compromised. Once we approached Shirley Max, the operation went off without a hitch, and that right there did not feel right. So we had already planned a decoy as well. The other team was staked out 3 miles south of the prison in a heavily forested area. We believe we were able to drive in and have them drive out in a timely fashion, so as not to be detected, if we were being followed. We rerouted our course and that caused us to backtrack some 60 miles. When we were about 45 minutes out from here, we heard back from our decoy team, that were headed to the Northern Correctional Institute in Somers, Connecticut. The team reported a visual on a military grade helicopter flying a parallel pattern along the highway, when they exited off onto St. Rt. 404, they were flanked by 2 S UV's, at which time we lost contact. The decoy team was not apprised of our destination, so we have that going in our favor, however, we still do not know where the leak is. Detective Frost is working on that, as well as trying to help us maintain secure communication amongst this group. We did give Paddy a sedative, so he should be out for at least another 15 minutes. I need for us to go over where we are at, and then Jane, you and Dr. Isles will be allowed time with him. Any questions so far?"

"Sir, do we know the whereabouts of Michael Reagan and Finn O'Connor?"Jane asked.

"We have Detective Crowe working with chief Vic, the head of the fugitive unit, working to track him down. So far he is a ghost. As for Finn O'Connor, I put a call into your old Lieutenant, Joey Grant, he is working for Homeland Security, and I knew we could trust him. He is working with his contacts at Scotland Yard to see if they can place him. So far it looks like he is no longer in Ireland, it that is the case, then we need to be concerned that he came to the U.S. to fix this mess." Cavanaugh said.

Maura spoke up and asked, "What about the Warden, John Mahoney, did we pick him up? Has he been questioned?"

Cavanaugh replied, "We have State Police tracking him down, they have several leads, but he is presently still out there. Now Dr. Isles, do you have this SD card on you, or is it in a safe location?"

Maura looked to Jane, she was not aware that anyone else knew about the SD card, so she was now wondering if this was okay. Jane noticed the panic in her eyes, and realized why she was becoming concerned, so she said,"It's okay Maura, Korsak has a C.I. that heard about the information contained on the card and told him that it was what everyone wanted."

Maura began to think this over, and finally said,"Yes, I do have a copy, but I also made several copies as an insurance policy you could say, and they are in several different locations. I am concerned though, who is this informant of Detective Korsak's?"

Cavanaugh Smiled, and said, "That was real smart Doctor, lets have a look at the SD card and see what we have", she hands it to him and he gives it to Officer Parker from the fugitive unit, then he says, "The guys name is William James Sullivan, Korsak calls him BJ."

Maura's face is one of pure shock, she begins to pale and is about to pass out. Jane notices right away that something is very wrong and is out of her seat and by Maura's side."Maura what is it? What's Wrong?" Jane pleaded.

All eyes were on Maura, as she looked from Jane, then to Cavanaugh, she said, "Michael was not my..., was not Paddy Doyle's only first lieutenant. One of the things I learned from my time sitting at his bedside,...Oh my God,...this is not good." Jane grabbed Maura's hands and said, Maura, look at me, take a deep breath, and explain, what's not good." Maura took a deep breath and began again, "We were all played, Prior to Michael Reagan being named first lieutenant to Paddy Doyle, which that happened in the past year. His first lieutenant was a man he called Sully, but Michael referred to him as, B.J., …..Do you see?, ….B.J.,... Sully,... its got to be B.J. Sullivan, and from what I could make out, Sully and Doyle, they ended up in a major fight right before Michael took his spot. I remember Doyle say to Michael, it is your job to ensure that Sully does not get my business. I remember Michael smiling, but with a knowing look. Back then I thought it meant he was happy to oblige, but now that I think about it, I think Michael and B.J. were already working together."

Jane continued to hold Maura's hands, but turned to the room and said, "If she is right, Korsak was compromised at both meetings. He could have inadvertently been our leek. We need Frost to go through and check Korsak's burn phone, regular cell, computer, car, everything. Then we need to pick him up also. Shit, we need to talk to Doyle and now"


	15. Chapter 15:Sins of the Father

Chapter 15: Sins of the Father

As Jane and Maura were approaching the room where Doyle was held Maura spoke up,"Jane I think it would be best if I were to talk to him alone at first, he may respond better to the situation. If he sees you, he will go on the offensive first thing."

"I am not letting you go in there by yourself Maura, he will just have to deal."Jane said a bit forcefully.

Maura stopped and turned on her feet, she looked at Jane questionally and said, "What is he going to do to me Jane? He is my fath...sperm donor. I am the last person he would hurt, and the first person, out of any of us here, that he would listen to, and for that matter talk to." Maura said with a little bite.

Jane was starting to get a little irritated with Maura, all she was doing was protecting her, so she ran her hand through her hair, inhaled a little and said, "That's the chance we take, I am going in there with you ans that's final." With that Jane walked ahead and opened the big steel door. Maura slowly followed shaking her head, thinking to herself you are so stubborn, and so wrong.

As soon as Jane entered the enclosed room, Doyle, who was handcuffed to the table in front of him, raged up out of his seat and said; "What the hell is this Rizzoli? Want another shot at me? Did you're boyfriend send you to finish what he started? Well go ahead, because I have nothing to say to you." Then he noticed Maura standing behind her, and asked in a quieter voice,"Maura, what are you doing here? I gave you what you wanted, if you couldn't find your mother from that, then I cannot help you. I see you are speaking to this cop again, so you were able to forgive her actions, I thought you were smarter than that. She was never your friend, well at least not after she met Agent Dean, then she went to work for him. Filled him in on all of your secrets. Tell me detective, why haven't the good guys at BPD linked you to the McGonagle Family yet? Is it because all of you are on the take?"

"What the hell is your problem Doyle? First of all that idiot is not my boyfriend, second, Don't you ever imply that I don't care about Maura, no one cares more for her, than me. Third, what does Dean have to do with the McGonagle Family?" Jane yelled,

Doyle looked at Jane with contempt and said, "You're the detective, figure it out, I am done talking."

Maura had enough, she turned to Jane and with a very raised and aggravated voice said, "You got your chance to bulldoze your way into a confrontation, something I do not have time for. I told you to let me do this alone, now see what you have done? Either you get the hell out of this room and let me have a civil conversation with MY FATHER, or I am out of here, and I will deal with whatever I have to, by myself. Do you understand me? This is my life and not your ego detective that is on the line."

Jane stood there in complete shock, just an hour ago they were kissing one another, and now her was Maura, ripping her a new one, and in front of her what? Her Father? So now he is her father again, Fuck this, I guess I don't know her as well as I thought. Jane walked passed Maura on her way to the door and gave her a look that said, you officially broke my heart. Then walked out.

Maura grabbed the door and followed saying in the same aggravated tone, "Just a minute detective".

As she allowed the door to close behind her, she grabbed Jane's arm to stop her. Jane turned around so fast that her shoulder slammed into Maura's face. Maura was knocked backwards and almost lost her balance, but Jane caught her and said, "Oh my God! Maura, are you alright? I didn't mean to "but that is all Jane was able to say before Maura cut her off, once again enraged, but said in a hushed voice, so as to not be overheard, "Didn't I tell you that I should go in there by myself? Your mere presence just pissed him off. Now I had to show him that you irritate me as well, so that maybe, I can go back in there and get to the problem at hand. Your little pissing match is wasting valuable time as is this conversation." Maura then grabbed Jane's face, gave her a quick but forceful kiss and went back in with Doyle. Leaving a smile on her raven haired detective, with her thinking, damn that was hot.

Maura reentered and sat across from Doyle. He was about to speak, but she put her hand in a gesture for him to stop. "Don't say a word, I don't like this anymore than you do. But I need answers, that only you can give. But first I need to get something off my chest. I was happy for 34 yrs just being the adopted daughter of William and Constance Isles, but 2 years ago, it was you and your actions that turned my life upside down. I never asked for you to make yourself known to me, I never asked you to protect me, it was the opposite. I told you I wanted nothing to do with you, but do you listen, NO!, You go and get yourself shot and finally arrested, for interfering in my life. I am now an Isles in name only, because my father looks upon me with hatred and fear, for what my DNA holds. The people of Boston, my colleagues, people around the world, YOUR ENEMIES!, all know who Paddy Doyle's Biological daughter is. So I say again, you will answer me truthfully, without fear of incriminating yourself, YOU OWE ME THAT!, do I make myself clear?"

Doyle had listened intently and without a show of emotion as Maura talked, only at the end did he bow his head in defeat, in understanding. He knew he had to do right by his daughter, he knew something really bad had happened, what he still was unsure of, his contacts had not made him aware of any threats to her, but he knew that whatever was going on, he was ultimately responsible. So he finally responded, "I will help you with whatever this is. It must be serious, since you were somehow able to get me removed from a maximum security prison and brought to this... place. So tell me what's going on"

Maura had gotten herself calmed back down, she took a deep breath and began the whole story from what happened since that first threat when Paddy was in the hospital, to the current threats leading up to the death of Brendan Bulger. She explained how Michael had been instructing her in what to do with these threats, how he had given her an SD card, which he said, contained her insurance policy. At this point Maura said, "He told me that it was your plan, and that when the time came I needed to use my alias, go to the prearranged safe house, and await further instructions. I received a call 2 days ago from him, he said he arranged for my visitation to see you, and that I was to being the SD card with me. I was all set to go through with it, until I heard from a source that everything I knew was a lie, and that Michael Reagan was working against you, that he was part of a plot to take you down, and ensure my death." Maura then continued to share with him all the information they obtained from William Sullivan, the knowledge that Agents Dean and Bowen were dirty, and that the Warden John Mahoney was being paid off to keep him misinformed. Maura ended her story with the fact that Finn O'Connor was most likely in the United States.

Doyle sat there, thinking, not saying a word. Maura looked at him and studied his face. What she saw was a man a mixture of anger, fear, defeat maybe. Doyle wiped his face with his cuffed hands, and looked Maura directly in the eyes when he said, "Go get Rizzoli and whoever else needs to hear this. I will do whatever it takes to end this."

Maura got up and went to get the others, she returned to the room with Cavanaugh and Jane. The others were working on exit strategies. Cavanaugh walked over to Doyle and removed his cuffs, he then gave the man a hug. Jane and Maura looked at each other in shock, Cavanaugh answered their questioning look with, "Doyle was my C.I. back in the day." Doyle sat back down rubbing his newly free wrists, and began to talk, "Maura has explained everything that has happened, and the players. I will fill in the blanks the best I can, since I too have been played. Maura was right, I never should have made myslef known to her 2 yrs ago, I never should have showed up at her house when I was shot. It wasn't my enemies that I should have feared for her, it was my own organization. William Sullivan was my first Lieutenant, he was also like a surrogate son for Whitey Bulger, whom I took over the business from, when he fled the state. I should have known that Sully would have kept in touch with him, and that he would always be loyal to him. 36 years ago, I was still low on the totem pole, I was not a true member yet, but I was making a name for myself. In order to be inducted into the family you had to have a sponsor and an initiation must be passed. You must do what ever is asked. It would show that you were a man of honor. If you failed the initiation, then you and your sponsor were taken care of. Whitey knew I was seeing this girl who was not from the neighborhood, he had me followed, and learned that she was pregnant. He felt she was a risk, that she was too law abiding and posed a threat to the organizations dealings. So that is how my initiation came about. I was to kill my girlfriend and newborn child. So as you can see, I did no such thing. So when 2 years ago, I made it known by my actions, that Maura lived, word must have gotten back to Whitey. So I am guessing he gave instructions to Sully to work on taking me down. He was probably the one who involved Agent Dean in the warehouse shooting. I was given a tip by Sully that word was out that Maura was in danger, so I didn't think, I acted. Agent Dean was supposed to have killed me that day, but he missed. If you recall, he fired the first shot, right after I took out Maura's threat. Then well, we all know what happened next right detective. Agent Dean is the adoptive son of Danny McGonagle." Jane gasped as she heard this, "what", then said, "I didn't know" Doyle Continued, "Up until that day, no one other than my own organization, and those close to Maura, knew she was my daughter. Once Dean learned of it, the McGonagle's, Killeen's, Mullen's and the rest, now knew. Tommy O'Rourke didn't even really know for sure, he had guessed, and after his death everyone let the topic of who my daughter was dropped.

In the hospital Sully made it known that he was behind the hit on me, and that Whitey would get me for my lack of honor. That day I made Michael Reagan my first Lieutenant, my right hand man. I had relied on him so much in the past, and he always came through. Well I guess I need a lesson on learning who to trust. I did handle the first threat that was brought on Maura, and I did order the hit on Joseph Flemmi. It caused great concern amongst all of the families, and the reaction from Finn O'Connor was not good. Finn is in charge of all the families, he is the moderator you could say. I was given the wrong information on purpose, I put a hit on the wrong person. It was then reported back to Finn, that it was all to do with the protection of my daughter. That day I ordered Michael to watch over Maura. He had agreed with me that you should look after your family. He shared with me his belief that it was wrong all those years ago to ask such a thing of me, I didn't know I was being played, I didn't know my own men were against me. I never gave an SD card to Maura, I never had one to give her. You have my black book, that was the only insurance I had. This was just away to lure Maura to me, and to take us both out. They must have been planning something at the prison, if you hadn't figured out that this was a setup, Maura and I would be dead by now."

Cavanaugh thought this through, he looked to Jane and Maura, they both seemed to be taking everything they just heard in. Jane looked like she had been kicked in the stomach, he imagined she blamed herself for her involvement with Dean. Maura looked completely defeated, she had worry and sadness in your eyes. He could only imagine what she was thinking, she was in all reality the reason behind all of this, if she had not been born, none of these events would have taken place. He knew it would be wrong for her to think this way, but he knew if it were him, he would be thinking the same thing. If they were able to take these men down, would it end there? Who would be next? There had to be something they could do, but what? Just then there was a knock on the door and Cavanaugh was summoned out of the room. When he left, the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.


	16. Chapter 16: Maura's Internal Struggle

A/N: I may or may not be able to have daily updates the first week of June, but I will try my hardest. So I have been spending my day today trying to get ahead of the game, after 5 hours now, my eyes are going cross-eyed. Hope you all are enjoying!

Chapter 16: Maura's Internal Struggle

Maura just sat there, she couldn't look at Jane right now. A part of her wanted to be mad at her, but another knew that any part she played in this, was unintentional. The what if's that she never allowed herself to give into, were clouding her mind. What if Paddy had never met Hope? What if he had done what was asked of him? What if Collin had not been killed? What if she never had chosen to become a medical examiner? What if she had never come to Boston? Then her mind started thinking of scenarios out of this, What could she do that would put an end to all of this. She could work with the team to track down all of those involved and ensure their arrest, which could involve bloodshed on both sides. No that wasn't the answer. She could convince Doyle to go back to the prison and face this head on, and then she would disappear, knowing she would always have to watch her back. Might work, but she would still feel like she had a part in her fathers death. She needed to think of what she could offer up to Finn O'Connor, that would ensure everyone's safety, even if it meant she was the thing offered up, but how could she be sure he would keep his word. She needed more information, she needed to know how many families were truly involved in this vendetta. So she asked the only person who could possibly know, "Doyle, who is really out for this vendetta? Do you believe that if we take down the main targets, that the other families will just go about their own business and leave it at that?"

Doyle looked at Maura and said,"I no longer know who may hold allegiance to me, I no longer know what the real game is. If we were able to take down the key players, we may be able to determine that. I do know that some of the smaller families, the ones with small operations, did not like giving a share to O'Connor. I will tell you though, if we are able to take them down, the only way I can assure that you are safe after that, is if I am not incarcerated. I am a bigger threat to my enemies, if I am free." Doyle eyed Rizzoli as he said the last part.

Jane had been sitting there thinking as well, her main concern was that she thought Maura would do something really stupid now. She knew Maura was back to feeling like she needed to something on her own. Once Maura had asked Doyle that question, she did know one thing, Doyle could not go back to prison. So she was asking herself how much she would risk to ensure Maura's safety. Everything was what she told herself.

Cavanaugh then reentered the room accompanied by Frankie and the three guys from the fugitive unit. Well we just figured out what was on the SD card, it was a simple message to you both, _"Paddy just earned his Honor"_, so yes you were right, had we not pulled you out, and had Maura met with you at the prison, you both would be dead right now. Unfortunately we also found that the SD card has a tracer within its program, so our location has been compromised. We are basically sitting ducks. I have a call into Grant, I am hoping he can get a military rescue team out of Quantico, to fly in and get us to a safe location. Until then we work on tracking our targets. Frankie has three secure laptops, I want you working with Doyle here, to come up with some possible leads. I have Hendrix bringing you guys in some sandwiches and coffee, there is a room down the hall if you want to crash for a bit, but do it in shifts, Jane and Maura you guys can go first when your ready, then Frankie you and Hendrix can take the next. Doyle, if you want anymore beauty sleep, your cot is right there. If you need me, I'll be at the tactical center."

Frankie set the laptops down on the table, Maura reached for one and moved to the corner with her chair. She began typing away, which caused Jane and Frankie to look at one another. They both wondered what she was doing, but decided to wait. They each sat at the table with the other 2 laptops, Frankie said he would contact Frost to see where they were at and who he needed help with. Jane agreed and said she was going to send an email to Ma, to touch base and let her know they were okay. This statement did not go unnoticed my Maura, it just added more fuel to her growing guilt. That is why she was presently working on her plan A, B and C. Hendrix had brought in their food, so after they ate, they continued to work on locating Dean, Bowen, and Reagan. Doyle gave them a few ideas on where to look as well. About an hour later Maura, got up and said she was taking a break, she left without even waiting for Jane. Frankie looked to Jane and just shrugged his shoulders, Jane got up and said she would get a few winks as well.

When Jane walked into the makeshift room, she saw Maura already laying down on a cot, curled up into herself, with her eyes closed. Jane walked over to the other cot and moved it as close as she could to Maura's and laid down. A few minutes later, she felt Maura reach out and grab her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Jane squeezed her hand back in response. They stayed that way in silence for a few minutes, Jane would have guessed that Maura had fallen asleep, had she not finally spoken. "I am truly sorry for bringing this mess into your life. If I had just made a different decision 5 years ago, If I had just stayed in San Francisco, If I had never became a pathologist, If Doyle would have just killed me as an infant, none of this would have happened. Right now you would be with Frankie, Frost and Korsak having a beer at the robber. Cavanaugh might be out on a date with your mother, those other guys at home with their families. If I knew that what these men wanted, was for Doyle and me to no longer exist, If I knew that there would be no retaliation to the BPD, to your Family, to Hope and Cailyn, to my ex adoptive parents. I would go in that room right now and take both of our lives."

Jane could no longer listen to her words, they were tearing her apart, so she pulled Maura's hand and grabbed he arm with her other, until she had Maura laying with her on her cot. She just held on to her and cried into neck. Finally, she spoke. "Don't let me ever here you talk about taking your life as a solution to this, don't ever speak in what if's anymore, I can now why you never liked them, I hate them myself now. Do want answers to your what ifs. Well let me tell you had any of those took place, I would be dead now. You saved me Maura, if it were not for you, I would never have survived Hoyt. I wouldn't let anyone in, but you, there was just something that made me trust you. So I know God meant for us to find each other, remember Maura you are my other half, you were made for me! So do not belittle what we are to each other with your what if's, you were meant to be. You have done so much good in this world, there is no one like you. This world is better for just having you in it. We will get through this like we have done in the past, you just need to believe that I will keep you safe, you need to believe in us Maura. I know you feel responsible, but you need to let it go, you need to realize that you did not cause this. The stress you are putting on yourself is not healthy, if you want to be angry, then put it onto the assholes that are causing this, the ones who have an issue with a little girl being allowed to live. Quit being angry at yourself. What would you say to me if our roles were reversed? Huh, Maura?"

Maura was crying into Jane's chest, when Jane stopped talking she turned her head upwards to look at Jane. She moved her face so she could capture her in a slow and steady kiss, then moved back a little and answered her, "I would tell you that you were a fool and that I loved you, and we would do this together like always." Maura captured Jane's lips once again, they each sought entrance to explore how each tasted. As the kiss deepened, Maura began to push away and said, "as much as I would like for this to continue, we really need to get some rest." Jane smiled at her, and gave her one final quick kiss, before they both settled in and closed their eyes. Maura was right, they needed to rest.


	17. Chapter 17: Deception

Chapter 17: Trust

Cavanaugh gathered everyone into the room with Doyle."I have some news, Crowe and Chief Vic have picked up Finn O'Connor, they are holding him Walpole. Grants team from Homeland has picked up Key personnel in both the McGonagle and O'Rourke Families, they are in the process of bringing in some of the Killeen and Mullen's family as well. They will be held in a secure location at Hanscom Air Force Base.

There will be 3 separate evacuation routes from here. The first will be an air unit and the other 2 will be land units. The air unit will make its way to Hanscom Air Force Base, it will contain our 2 SWAT officers, Kennedy and Franks, as well as our 2 ex-military men, who seem to only go by the code names of Alpha and Omega. They will be escorting Dr. Isles, upon her arrival she will be taken directly to the Governors Residence and kept under guard." Cavanaugh saw Rizzoli was about to say something, but stopped her. "Rizzoli, I know you are going to say that you need to be with Dr. Isles, however I am not allowing it. You will be in the first land evacuation. You will be aiding in our decoy, they will expect you to be with her, if they see you, they will not give another look at the helicopter. These are orders coming directly from the Governor himself, he wants this to come to a quiet end. We need to be careful because Dean, Bowen and Reagan are still out there. Frost Believes he has a strong lead on Warden Mahoney, so if all goes well, he will also be in custody. The second land unit will consist of myself, Doyle and Hendricks, we will be seeing to Doyle's new home. Jane your team will be heading to Walpole, I want you there when we Interview O'Connor. Grant is interviewing the other families as we speak, and will forward any information he obtains to all of us. Now we don't have much time, Dr. Isles your flight will be here in 10 minutes. I will give you a few minutes with Doyle and Jane, then you must go."

Maura just sat there listening to Cavanaugh and the plan. She really wanted Jane with her, out of everyone, she was the only one she trusted; However she knew the Governor and he was a friend of her Father, so she felt she could trust that this plan was a sound one. She looked to Jane and could see how upset she was, so she got up and walked over to her and said, "Hey, it's going to be alright. Look how much they have accomplished so far. In a few hours we will have answers and maybe we can even put an end to this. In the past week this is the closet I have come to feeling like it could really end well. I will be alright, you need to go do your job detective. I will see you in Boston." Jane couldn't say what she wanted to, not in front of Doyle, so she just pulled Maura into a hug and whispered into her ear," I love you, and you better be safe." Maura smiled up at her and said, "Ditto", then she turned to Doyle and said, "I hope you do not take offense, but I really hope this is the last time you and I see each other. I thank you for giving me my life, but these messes, I could live without." With that being said, Maura left to meet up with the SWAT Officers.

Once Maura and the four men were aboard the helicopter, Jane, Frankie and the 2 guys from the fugitive unit got into the Humvee. They would leave simultaneously, and then Cavanuagh, Doyle and Hendricks would leave 15 minutes later. Once in the air, Maura started to wonder if she would really see Jane again, she always told Jane that you should never listen to your intestines, but for some reason, she had a gut feeling that something was off.

Cavanaugh figured that Jane's group would make it to Walpole within 2 hours, they would arrive around 9am. Maura's group would make it to Hanscom, by 8am, and then another 25 minute drive into Boston. Cavanaugh knew he would be cutting things close. He was the only one who was not abiding by the Governors plan. He told Hendricks to drive Jane's motorcycle back while he went with Doyle in the only remaining SUV. Cavanaugh said he would follow Hendricks. The more targets the better, he had explained. Once they were out of Waterbury and headed east on 691, Cavanaugh radioed to Hendricks that he would keep a quarter mile distance between them. That quarter mile gradually increased to a ½ mile and by the time they hit I-91, Hendricks was heading north, and they went south towards New Haven. Cavanaugh knew he had to free Doyle, that was the only way to ensure Maura's complete safety in the future. So he developed a plan with Doyle, it involved a fake runoff on the highway, Doyle would hit Cavanaugh to make it look like an escape, and once Doyle was safely away, he would call it in. Once Doyle was away, he was heading to New London, where he would catch the ferry to Long Island Sound. He needed to contact his family ties in NYC, he would need to rebuild his team.

Once the helicopter landed at Hanscom Field, Maura's gut feeling started to pan out. Alpha and Omega escorted her to an awaiting SUV, they then approached Kennedy and Franks on the other side of the car and took them out with their Heckler & Koch MK23. Since it has a silencer Maura did not hear what happened. Alpha then climbed in next to Maura and Omega was the driver. Maura turned to question where Kennedy and Franks were, but before she could even get the words out, Alpha quickly inserted a needle filled with Propofol into her neck, knocking her out cold.

When Jane and her team reached Walpole she was approached by Crowe and Chief Vic, neither looked happy. She knew something was up but was not prepared for what she was about to hear. Chief Vic said, "Detective, your Air Unit was compromised, team members Alpha and Omega are in the wind with Dr. Isles. Officers Kennedy and Franks are dead. We had 3 teams led by Sergeant Korsak, set up outside the Governors residence for her security when they were to arrive. He contacted us just 15 min ago, Alpha and Omega have just carried Dr. Isles into the building, they have it on lock down and all teams have been fired upon as a warning to not enter. Korsak was trying to establish communication, but no one is answering as of yet. We do not know if the Governor is an ally or running the show at this point."

Jane could not believe this. Why the hell did she let this happen, she should have put up more of a fight to stay with Maura. She failed her again. She looked a t Chief Vic and said, "I am heading there myself, you can have your team talk to O'Connor, this is not open for discussion, Frankie come on, lets go get Maura."

Chief Vic tried yelling after the Rizzoli's, but all words were ignored.


	18. Chapter 18:Who is Running the Show

A/N: This chapter is up thanks to obsi2, I couldn't let her down with her request. It was in the making, and I would have put it off a day or 2, but her PM gave me that push I needed. Next update may not come until Thursday, we have another vacation day planned for our son tomorrow, this time about 5 hours travel time round trip. So until then I leave you with yet another cliff hanger. Sorry. :)

Chapter 18: Who is Running the Show

Maura woke up feeling very woozy, her body ached all over. As she tried to get up, she realized that her wrists and ankles were bound to a chair. She began to blink away the bleariness in her eyes, to get a view of her surroundings. She could see that she was in a basement, walls made from cinder block mixed with areas of old red brick. There was only one door she could make out, it was located about 20 feet from her. The only light in the room was coming from 2 small windows that were about 10 feet apart. As she tried to turn her body to take in the area behind her, she heard footsteps coming to a stop outside the door. She braced herself for what was going to happen.

Jane and Frankie were making there way through the streets of Boston, they were only minutes from reaching the command post outside the Governors Residence. All four streets were blocked off, Rockford, Shirley, Dudley and Clifton. The current Governor chose the Shirley-Eustis house for the Governors Mansion, it was comprised of both the main house and a carriage house. Korsak had contacted Jane and told her to meet him on Rockford, they were stationed in a small parking lot, to the south of the carriage house.

Maura was now looking back and forth from Dean to Michael as they stood in front of her laughing.

"Hey Michael, Look who decided to wake up and join our little party Maura Isles, or is that Maura Doyle? Well either way when we are done with you, you will beg for us to put you back into your grave. It was so nice of Daddy to have one all set up for us. The coffin may be a bit small, but we can always make the pieces fit." Laughed Agent Dean.

"He is not my father, he did not raise me, I have nothing to do with him. You Know that Michael, All I ever wanted from him, was the name of my birth mother. He means nothing to me." Maura said.

"Oh Shut up Dr. Isles, "Dean said as he slapped her across the face. "I think it's time to start the fun, I can't wait to see Jane's face when she finally sees you again. I think she will figure out what my payback to her is. If it weren't for you, she and I would have been together. I had a great time fucking her, while mommy Isles was fighting for her life. Then you had to have a fit about me being at the warehouse, and Jane cowered to you like she did with Hoyt. I think she really enjoyed Hoyt. I think she got all wet when he jabbed those scalpels into her hands. What do you think?" Dean said to Maura.

Maura was pulling at her restraints, she wanted to kill Dean, she wanted him to pay for what he just said. She shouted, "Jane would never have settled for you, she told me she faked it with you, that you couldn't even get it up, without jacking off. Now that's pathetic." Maura didn't get another word in, Dean punched her in the stomach, and left her gasping for air.

Jane and Frankie were with Korsak, they had blueprints of both the buildings. Korsak was plotting out where to put the men. He had just received a call from Chief Vic, according to Finn O'Connor, he only came into the country to fix the mess that Whitey Bulger's men were creating. He was not after Doyle or his daughter. He said that he didn't think what Doyle did was dishonorable, that he too had children hidden away, and that he would fight for them as well. He went on to say that it was Agent Dean and Michael Reagan who thought they could band together and run the family. Finn said that he would rather see them dead. That they were the ones without honor. O'Connor went on to say that if they were to arrest Dean, Bowen and Reagan, that he could ensure that Maura Isles would forever be safe. That he would make it known that she was not to be touched ever. In his mind, she was never a Doyle.

All they needed to do was let him leave the country as a free man. This they would have to think about.

Reagan and Bowen were holding Maura's hands down by her wrist, making them lay flat against the arm of the chair. Dean took an ice pick and stabbed it through her right hand first. She screamed out in pain, tears rolling down her face. Maura didn't have time to catch her breath, Dean then took another one and did the same to her left as well. Once again the pain was too much to bear and Maura was screaming on the top of her lungs, finally you could hear grunt out, "I can't wait to see Jane kill you, you bastard!"

Dean just laughed even more, the men's attention now went to Maura's feet, they removed her shoes and proceeded to stab ice picks through the tops of her feet as well, Maura's screams ended with her passing out from the pain.

Jane and Frankie directed the Swat and Fugitive units to their positions. They would enter from all sides simultaneously. A few snipers were located on the roof tops of adjacent buildings, to help take out enemy fire. The question remained as to where they thought Maura would be held. Jane and Frankie would head to the lower levels with their team, Korsak would take his team to the upper levels. They just had some final details to contend with, then they would make there hit.

Maura was slapped across the face several times by Michael, he wanted her awake. When she opened her eyes, she saw Governor Patrick standing there. He had his hands tied behind his back and Bowen held a gun to his head. Dean then spoke, "I went to pay visit to your Father, William Isles, back when we arrested Doyle. I needed to know if he knew of your parentage. He informed me then that he did not and that if he had known, he would have never adopted you. He said you were an embarrassment to him now, and no longer his daughter. He said he was going to have his friend here, our dear Governor, fire you. But as we can all see he never did. So I am about to give William Isles a present, you see he is going to call your father, via video chat, and Mr. Isles is going to witness your slow death. I think you owe him that don't you.

Maura chose not to say a word, she was trying very hard to stay conscious, the pain was very hard to endure. Dean then made the call, William Isles answered almost immediately, saying "Hello Deval", then he looked in complete shock as he saw his daughter, then he said, "What the hell is this? Maura, who is doing this? Please let her go, I will pay you whatever you want, just let her go!"

All William got was laughter in return, then Agent Dean made himself known to him and said, "Did you change your mind Father, is she worth your time now? Well sorry to say, I don't think she deserves to be forgiven, she has the blood of killer running through her veins. I believe you said that was vile. I just thought you should savior her death as all of us will. I mean she never was supposed to live, She is like the female version of Harry Potter, The Girl who Lived," Dean's laugh was maniacal. He grabbed another ice pick and stabbed it through Maura's right thigh. She cried out, "I always... loved you... Father …..and Mother,... as if ….you... were... my...own" Maura was nearing faint again, when Michael slapped her in face again. She looked to her father, and with all of the energy she had left, she said,"I am sorry I never measured up to you, tell mother goodbye." William was now yelling to her, as he cried, "Maura I am so sorry, I always loved you. I was hurt that you sought your real father out, that you chose him over me. I had been selfish, I was never good at telling you how I felt. I was always proud of you. I have always loved you. Please hold on, I am sure that friend of yours, Jane I believe is out there. Honey please, your Mother and I need you."

Maura smiled and with her last breath before passing out said,"He was never my father to me, only you. Tell Jane that I will always love her, even in death."

Michael and Dean tried to hit her awake several times, but had no luck. They would have to wait to try again later. Next thing they heard over their radios was, "We have company, all perimeters are being breached, I repeat all perimeters are being breached."


	19. Chapter 19:Between Life and Death

Chapter 19: Between Life and Death

Dean was not going to let them ruin his plans. They would still have time to complete what they intended, and get out. He said to Agent Bowen, "Go help them out there, I need you to stall them for at least 15minutes, if you can get out after that, we will meet you at the docks. Once Bowen left, Dean and Michael barricaded the door. Governor Patrick knew he had to try and help Dr. Isles, so when the men weren't looking, he rubbed his rope tied hands against the edge of a metal table. He knew he didn't have much time, but nothing he did made them budge. He looked over and saw them returning, he had failed at his chance.

When Dean & Michael were done securing the door, they went back over to Maura, and tried to wake her. Dean threw water in her face, which caused her to come to. Michael then ripped open Maura's shirt, revealing a black lace bra. Dean placed 4 electrodes on her chest. The wires from them led to a control box, which was wired into the wall socket. They then undid Maura's restraints and moved her to a metal bed frame, that was standing up against the wall. Maura tried to resist, but with her injuries, she just didn't have the strength. She was restrained against the frame, her legs and arms were spread away from her body. while Michael placed her feet into a pan of water. Maura was moaning from the pain in her feet as they were moved. Her father was yelling for them to stop. He was using his cell phone to text Detective Korsak, he needed for him to know that Maura wouldn't last much longer.

Dean pressed a button which sent high voltage through Maura's body, as he did this he said, "we the jury find you guilty for living, and sentence you to death."

Dean pressed the button 2 more times, each time increasing the voltage. Maura's body spasmed off of the frame, violent muscle contractions running through her body. Blood was pouring out of her thigh, the movement causing the ice pick to create a larger incision. Michael held out a metal rod which also had an electrode attached, he used it to touch sensitive areas of her body, her feet, hands, and then her breasts. This was causing the most excruciating pain on her body. Dean and Michael could be heard laughing maniacally, taunting her with words that she could not really make out, at this moment all Maura wanted to do, was die. She had enough, she didn't want to fight anymore. Jane wasn't coming this time. She didn't want her to come, she didn't want her to see her this way. She could hear her father yelling with so much rage at these men, she heard him threaten them with death by his own hands. She heard the Governor as he broke free from his restraints, he came charging at Dean, but Michael was too quick and pistol whipped him from behind. Dean was about to give Maura another electric shock when they heard movement outside the door. He turned to Michael and said, "Time to move up the finale and get out of here. Well Father Isles, This is the end now, its been real fun. Just think The Great Isles name, splattered across front pages again." He then turned to face Maura, gun drawn. Michael stood next Dean, he too had his gun drawn. Dean's gun was aimed at Maura's stomach, to simulate Jane's other scar. Micheal's was aimed at her upper left chest, to simulate where Doyle had stabbed his uncle with an ice pick. Neither would be a kill shot, they wanted her to continue to suffer. Dean wanted Jane to suffer, Michael wanted Doyle to suffer. They took aim and fired simultaneously. The only other sound was of William Isles screaming for his daughter. Begging her to not to die. Maura was barely conscious, her body slumped forward off the metal frame. She could feel her body giving up. She could hear her father, she tried to tell him not to watch, but she couldn't form the words. Dean & Michael made there retreat through an old underground tunnel. They would be gone before anyone even got to Maura.  
Jane and Frankie had finally reached the basement. Two of their support team sustained minor injuries, when they took down Agent Bowen, he was dead, as were six other men. They tried to open the steel door, but it would not budge. Jane radioed Korsak, told him they needed explosives to blow the door. Korask responded, "I've got men bringing them to you, the house is all clear. All men are in custody or dead. I received a text from William Isles, her said he has been watching Maura via a video feed. Jane it is not good, he said she is running out of time, she needs immediate medical help. He also said that he believes Agent Dean and another man have escaped, heard them mention a tunnel. I have another team coming to pursue, you need to focus on Maura."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Korsak, just get them. Where the fuck are my explosives?"Jane yelled. Just then the SWAT officers showed up.  
Once the door was blown Jane ran to Maura, while Frankie and the others cleared the room. Jane was beside herself, she was coming unglued at the site in front of her. Frankie ran over to help, he began to remove the wires, then the leg restraints. He yelled to Jane to get her right arm, while he got her left. Maura was no longer conscious, Frankie gently laid her down. Jane was now frantically screaming for medics. Korsak had now come into the room, he saw Jane losing it, he went to help Frankie. There was just so much blood. Frankie felt for a pulse, it took him a bit, but found a very faint one. Korsak knelt next to Maura, he took his belt off and placed it above her thigh and tightened it, to stem the flow of blood. Frankie took off his shirt and applied pressure to her upper chest wound, while Korsak applied pressure to her stomach. Within 2 min four paramedics rushed in, three helped Maura, while the fourth attended to the Governor. Korsak and Frankie stepped back and watched as they tried to help her. Frankie held on to Jane who looked almost as pale as Maura, then he turned as he vaguely heard a man's voice yelling in the background, he saw a distraught man, who had to be William Isles.

He said to Frankie, "Please don't let her die, we will be there as soon as we can, here is my cell number, 222-555-4238, keep me updated please." Frankie turned back as he felt Jane pull away, she was running to keep up with paramedics. They had just loaded her onto a stretcher, and making there way outside. Once she was loaded into the ambulance and hooked up to the machines, Jane reached out for her hand. That was when she heard the monitor sound, it was signaling that Maura's heart had stopped. The one paramedic injected epinephrine into her IV, the other began chest compressions. Jane could not bare the thought of losing Maura, she could only pray that Maura still had some fight left in her. Within a minute, (but what felt like hours to Jane), her heart was beating again. She heard the medics on the radio talking to the doctors in the ER, preparing them for her arrival. They had told them what blood type to have ready, said she was between a Class 3 and a Class 4 hemorrhage. She was bleeding out and fast, time was of the essence. Once they hit the Emergency room doors, Jane collapsed into the nearest chair. She began sobbing uncontrollably, Frankie ran over to her and wrapped her into his arms. All they could do now was to wait.

Across town, SWAT was making there way through various tunnels that lay under the city. They had to spread out amongst several different passages. Some led to dead ends and they had to circle back.

When Lieutenant Cavanaugh had first got word about what went down at Hanscom Base, he immediately got a hold of Doyle. They changed their plans, no longer was Doyle headed to the ferry, instead Sean went back to get him. By the time they made it into Boston, Dean and Michael were already on the run. Doyle had a feeling they would head to the docks, it was the quickest retreat. They could easily take a boat and flee up north and enter Canada. That is what he would have done. That is how Sean and Paddy found themselves waiting for them to show.

Dean and Michael had just exited out from the tunnels, at the Bulley Boys Distillery. They had a car waiting and headed to the docks. There they had a boat, and they would head to Nova Scotia, a flight was awaiting to take them home to Ireland.


	20. Chapter 20: Aggression

Chapter 20:Aggression

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate the wonderful comments. This is a shorter one. We will get to Maura next Chapter, right now she is still in surgery.

Paddy was the first to notice the car coming near them, the first to see Dean and Michael exit the car. He watched them head down to an abandoned boat house. Paddy told Sean to meet him around the side by the door, what Sean didn't know, was that there was no door. Paddy quietly opened the door that the 2 men went through, he had his gun drawn. As he went in, he moved behind a large crate, when he saw Michael turn towards him, he stepped out and shot him in the head, dead center.

Dean heard the shot, he heard Michael fall, what he never expected to see, was paddy Doyle holding the smoking gun. He pulled his own gun out quickly, and took a shot at Paddy, a complete miss.

Paddy called out to him, "I am not alone Dean, and you are not getting out of here alive. So why don't you just make this easy and I will make it painless."

Dean replied,"You're the one dieing today old man, you're joining your daughter in the afterlife."

Just then Sean made his way in, and behind the crate. "I want this scumbag alive. We owe it to Jane. When she has her say, I will look the other way, but not until then. Do you understand?" He said to Paddy. Paddy just nodded. Sean went to the right as a distraction, Dean stepped out to him. Paddy went to the left and took out both his knee caps in a matter of seconds. Sean retrieved Deans gun, and they both yanked him into a chair. Once Dean was secured, Sean left to get Jane from the hospital.

Dean should have kept his mouth shut, he never should have run his mouth about what they did to Maura. Paddy could not contain his rage, he pulled his gun back out, and shot dean in both hands, then both feet. He watched as Dean screamed out in pain, and said,"you fucked with the wrong man". Doyle then took one last shot, dead center once again. Paddy left a note for Rizzoli before he left the boathouse. He took Dean's car and headed for Hanscom Air Base, he had some unfinished business, when Boston awoke tomorrow morning, they would feel a whole lot safer.

Back at the hospital Jane was still waiting for word from the doctors. Korsak had gone and picked up Angela, she was presently watching her daughter pace back and forth. Jane was not in any mood to talk to her right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone but the doctors. She knew Maura was in there fighting for her life, but she couldn't let the feeling go that she too was fighting for her life as well, Maura was her life. She kept replaying everything in her head. How could this have happened? Why didn't she see what was happening sooner? She was angry at herself for failing Maura, she promised her that she would keep her safe, be with her through it all. What does she do, she lets her go into the hands of others, two of which turn out to be the bad guys. Jane looks over at her mother, and her blood boils even more. Deep down she knows that her Ma was just scared for her, but right now all she can see is red, if she had not said those words to Maura, this all could have gone down differently. Maura never would have left. She would be safe. In this moment all she can do is put her anger into that thought, even though she knows its not right, she does it anyway. She needs a release, she has to yell at someone. So that is what happened when Angela read her daughters face as one of need and approached her and said, "Jane honey, come sit with me. You need to relax." That was the trigger, her Ma told her what she needed, so she raised her voice and venomously said, "Who the hell do you think your are to tell people what they NEED! Just like you told Maura that she NEEDED to keep all of this from me. What did you think was going to happen Ma? You got it wrong, MAURA NEEDED ME!, she NEEDED someone she could trust. Now look whats happened, that wonderful women who you claim is like a daughter to you, is in NEED of those doctors to save her life! She NEEDED you to be a mom when she struggling with the threats. You failed as a mom! And what I NEED right now is for you to be gone, I NEED MAURA TO LIVE!" Jane ran through the closest door to her, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She kept going until she came across a room where she could sit, and as she sat, the tears began to flow.

Angela was stunned. She had fights with Jane before, but never had she yelled like that. Angela knew her daughter was scared, she knew she was hurting something fierce. She knew if Maura didn't make it, then Jane wouldn't either. She knew Jane was in love with Maura. She knew if and when things calmed down, that Jane would apologize. She knew that she was targeted because she was there. But she also knew, Jane was right. Angela sat down and cried softly, she truly had failed Maura. She knew she should have done something, instead of what she did.

Paddy Doyle made his way carefully onto the air force base. Sean had kept him in the loop with the others, so he knew precisely where the heads of the other families were being held. The Killeen's, McGonagle's, O'Rourke's, and Mullen's. He made his way to hanger bay 15, that is where they were being held. He needed a distraction, so he grabbed some rags that were laying around and stuffed them into a jeeps gas tank. He lit and ran. The explosion caused the men in the building to run out, as Paddy snuck in. There was a door that had one guard for him to contend with. He took out a tranquilizer gun and shot him. Then he opened the door. All the men in the room stood there stunned, this was the last man they thought they would see. They wondered why he was there. It wasn't long before they knew why. Paddy executed each and everyone of them. Then he made a quick and safe retreat. He was not done for the night, he needed to get to Walpole.

Jane finally found herself calming down, as she did she realized where she was. The Hospital Chapel. That is how she now found herself praying for her friend, her love. She prayed for forgiveness too. She was too hard on he Ma, it felt good at the time, but it was wrong. Neither one of them did those horrible things to her. The blame and anger should be directed to them only. That is what Maura would want, she would never blame Angela, she would never blame Jane or any of the other members of the BPD. Maura would be upset if she saw what Jane did, she would have been disappointed in her. So Jane just sat there praying and talking to God, something she had not done in along time. She needed to try to have him listen, she needed him to help save Maura.


	21. Chapter 21:Fighting Chance

Chapter 21: Fighting Chance

Frankie had went in search of Jane, Maura's parents had arrived and a nurse had come out to tell them that a Doctor would be out soon to update them on Maura's condition. His mother told him to check the Chapel, she thought maybe Jane might go there. When he walked in he saw Jane kneeling with her head resting on the pew in front of her. He cleared his throat, so not to startle her, and then said, "Hey Jane, the Doctor is going to be coming out soon, but they said you had to be there. Something about Maura making you her advance directive. Apparently she has a living will that states that you are the only one to have the right to make decisions for her. Maura's parents were upset at first, but then her dad said he understood, especially since he basically disowned her, and said he couldn't think of a better person to have look out for her. So if your ready we should get back to the family waiting room."

Jane turned to face her brother, she said,"I am so scared Frankie, but I need to know, her family needs to know. So let's go... How is Ma? I was so horrible to her." As they walked back Frankie answered, "Ma's shook up, but she's not mad at you. She is mad at herself, for being selfish. She just needs to hear that Maura is going to be okay, just like you do. You both will need to talk it out eventually, but right now is not the time." Jane shook her head and said, "Yeah I guess you are right."

Once Jane was back in the waiting room, Constance went straight over to her, and gave her a hug. She didn't need to say anything, the hug said it all. Then she introduced Jane to William Isles, he got up and shook her hand. He couldn't say anything, he felt too ashamed for his actions. The Doctor approached at this time, calling out for Jane Rizzoli. "That would be me." Jane said nervously. "My name is Dr. Thomas, I was the lead surgeon for Maura Isles. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I need to go over her condition and where we stand right now, then I can allow questions after that. You are her Advance Directive, so we need to take this into that private room off to the left." Jane felt like she needed to at least have her Ma and Maura's parents with her as well, so she spoke up and said, "Doctor, these are her parents and my Ma is also like a mom to her, so if it would be alright, can they listen in as well. I'm not sure I would be able to repeat all of the medical jargon back to them.' Dr. Thomas replied," If those are your wishes, then that is fine." They then followed the Doctor to the small room, and took a seat. Jane was unsure if it was okay after what she did, but she attempted to grab a hold of her Ma's hand. Angela took notice of this, and met her hand half way, and held on.

Dr. Thomas began, "I will start by saying Miss. Isles has been moved to the ICU, she is presently in extremely critical condition. Her body experienced between a class 3 and a class 4 hemorrhage, which means she lost a little more than 40% of her blood by the time she arrived here. We have been replenishing her blood, but she still has some internal bleeding, which is working against the replenishment. We won't be able to go in and address the bleeding until she is a bit stronger. But we cannot wait long. Normally it would take 24 – 36 hours of continuous blood transfusions to get her body back to where she needs to be. It takes another three to six weeks for the red blood cells to get back to normal as well. She is on a volume ventilator for the transfusions, she was also intubated due to her injuries. One of the bullets entered through her left upper chest, it penetrated her left lung and due to the jacketed bullet, it then splintered off and is now lodged in her pericardium, near the left atrium. That is where the internal bleeding is located. We will give her 8 hrs before we go back in, we can only hope its enough time for her body to recharge a bit, if we wait any longer, the pericardium, the lining of her heart will fill with too much blood, and she will die. (At this point Jane was beginning to shake, this was only one of her injuries and it was not sounding good) Now, she also sustained a gunshot to her lower abdomen. The bullet passed into her liver, causing her body to go into hypovolemic shock, because of the severity of her blood loss, we have her on high doses of electrolytes and have her on Inotrope Therapy, to help strengthen the muscular contractions of her heart. After the bullet hit the liver it also perforated her large intestine. This has led to an infection in her blood, we closed the perforation and performed a peritoneal wash. We have her on strong antibiotics to help clear the infection. Now those are her life threatening injuries at this time. If we can get back in there and successfully remove the other bullet, without losing her. Then I will give her a 50/50 chance of surviving. Right now, I cannot do that. Not many people survive this great of a blood loss, not to mention the trauma her body has endured. I had 2 other surgeons at the time remove the ice picks which were in both her hands, feet and thigh. Until she wakes, we will not know if she has sustained permanent nerve damage. We also do not know if she will require more surgeries for her hands and feet. She was lucky that the ice pick to her thigh did not hit her femoral artery, or she would be dead. However, it did severe her Sartorius Muscle. Again we will not know to what extent the damage has caused, some patients lose the ability to walk, we will just have to wait and see. The only thing I have left to address is minor when compared to everything else, and will heal over time. She sustained 2nd degree surface burns at the contact point from the electrocution probes. So her feet, hands and breasts are swollen and blistered. We have applied topical creams and will watch for signs of infection. She will not need skin grafts, however the pigmentation, will be lighter in these areas. I know you are all wanting to see her, but at this time I can only allow Miss. Rizzoli to do so. We have scheduled her next surgery for 4am, so I suggest you all try to get some rest. Before I take Miss. Rizzoli back, do you have any questions?"

They were all just sitting there, not knowing what to say or do. It him them like a ton of bricks, Maura could really die. Maura was in really bad shape. Constance was the first to find her voice, and it was shaky, "Please do whatever you can to save my daughter. If that means bringing in a doctor that has more experience, then please do so, money is no object. (then she turned to Jane) Jane if you would be so kind, please tell Maura when you see her, that her mother and father are here, and that we love her so much, tell her to please fight. (then she looks to Angela) Angela, do you think it would be okay if William and I stay at Maura's? Then we could ride back in with you for her surgery, if that is alright."

Angela answered first, "Constance, that is what Maura would want, and yes we will come together." Then Dr. Thomas answered, "Mrs. Isles, we will do everything we can, and as far as the best, we already called him in. She is in the hands of one of the best Thoracic surgeon in the country. Dr. Swanson from Brigham Womens Hospital here in Boston. Now Miss. Rizzoli lets go see Miss. Isles."

They walked in silence to the ICU, where Jane was given a special pass card, which would allow her access at anytime. She could see Maura through the all glass room she was in. Hooked up to all of these wires and machines. She felt herself go weak in the knees. Dr. Thomas grabbed her by the elbow and directed her to a seat asking if she was okay. "I know it's hard to see a loved one in that condition, but remember, you need to be strong for her. Talk to her, she can hear your voice, maybe not be able to make out all the words, but the voice yes. So what do you say, are you ready?"

Jane got up and said, "Yes I am" then she headed into the room. She walked over and kissed Maura on her forehead, took a seat next to the bed and placed her hand on the middle of her arm. She then said, "I am here Maura, I need you to fight to live, to fight for me, for us. Please come back to me. Your Mom and Dad are here too, they love you so much, and Ma and Frankie are here also. We all need you. I love you so much Maura and I am so sorry that I let you down. I promise that if you fight and come back to me, that I will protect you and never leave your side ever again. So get a good rest right now, because when you are out of here, you and me, were going to see the world. Hopefully as wife and wife. I need you Maura. So I am staying right here and I am waiting for you. "Jane carefully laid her head down next to Maura and fell asleep.

Paddy Doyle finally made it to Walpole. He saw Sean standing by the entrance. Sean made his way over to Paddy, and said "You didn't wait, I came back after a few minutes. I decided that I couldn't let Jane be put into that position. I didn't want her to leave Maura, not to mention live with the guilt if she were to actually kill him, I didn't want her suffer anymore than she already is. I think you did what you did for the same reason. I took the note, I didn't want anything to come back on Rizzoli. I called it in to Frost and Crowe. That got them away from here. I heard about Hanscom from Grant, that made me guess this was your next stop. I know you have ties to the one guard here, he is ready to escort you to O'Connor, the camera has been taken care of for his benefit. Do what you need to do and then get out. Here is a disposable phone that I will contact you on to let you know how your daughter is. Do not try to see her at the hospital, I would have to have my men arrest you. Take care Doyle." Cavanaugh left and headed home, he had heard from Angela, and planned to try and get some rest before joining them at the hospital at 4am.

Doyle was in and out within 12 minutes, Finn O'Connor was now dead. Doyle's message to the remaining mob members was clear. I am back out, I am in charge, and whatever you do, do not mess with Dr. Maura Isles. If you do, you are as good as dead.


	22. Chapter 22:Family, Friends and Prayers

Chapter 22: Family, Friends and Prayers

Jane was awoken by the nurse at 3:30am, it was time for them to take Maura down to surgery. Jane asked if she could just have a minute, and the nurse nodded in understanding. Jane leaned over Maura so her mouth was flush to her ear and said in a soft quiet tone, "Maur, it's that time now. You have to tell your body to fight real hard okay. Once you get over this hurdle you will be so much closer to being with me again. I miss you sweetheart, and I am going to be out there praying like I never prayed before. I think with all the good we have done, he owes us a few. I will be here when you get back okay." Jane kisses Maura on her outer ear and then her forehead. The nurse comes back in and tells her that Maura will be taken to OR 4, that is 2 levels down and to the right. She tells her to wait in the family waiting room, just next door to it. Jane then sends a text to her mother and Maura's parents, letting them know where to meet her.

When Lieutenant Cavanaugh arrives at 4am, Both the Isles and Rizzoli families are already there, as well as Korsak and Frost. Jane motions him over to sit with her, so he goes over and sits down. Jane speaks to him in a very low voice, so that Maura's parents and her Ma, do not hear. "I was a little busy yesterday and I didn't get a chance to check back in with anyone. How did it go? Do we have Dean and Reagan in custody? What is the status? Is Maura safe here?" Sean looked over and tried to decide if this was the right time, and whispered back, "Jane, there is a lot to discuss, but not here with everyone else. Why don't we wait until there is news on Dr. Isles, then we can go grab a coffee."

Jane knew she was going to be a nervous wreck just waiting, so she went over to Mr. & Mrs. Isles and her Mother and said, "The Lieutenant wants to go over safety measures for Maura while she is in the hospital, so we thought it best to take a walk to do it. I will go down to the cafeteria and pick us all up some coffee and assorted pastries, before I leave I will let the nurse know where I am. I should only be about 15 minutes. Does that seem okay with you's?" Constance grabbed Jane's hand in hers and said, "Yes, Jane. Please see to Maura's safety, we trust you. I think we could all do with some coffee as well, thank you. Lunch will be on us though. I know food is not on our minds, but we all need to keep up our strength too." Angela added, "Janie if you need any help in carrying the stuff back, just text me when you are done with Sean, and I will come give you hand." Jane gave her Ma a nod, and then told Sean to follow her.

Once they made it to the elevator, Jane said, "Alright, spill it, we have 15 minutes"

Cavanaugh went on to explain everything he did from when she last saw him in Waterbury. He went on to explain the status of all those involved, and even those that were probably not involved, but who Doyle still felt a threat. Jane was shocked. She could not believe that her Lieutenant would do something like this. He let a Mob Boss loose. He basically sanctioned the deaths of at least 8 men by letting Doyle go. Doyle was now free to run his organization again, how safe could Maura be. Sean could see the emotions in Jane's eyes and finally said, "Jane, I didn't know that Doyle was going to assassinate those men, He had taken everyone out except O'Connor when I caught up with him. I even asked him to not touch Dean, to leave him for you. But then I went back after realizing that it was not the right call, I wanted to prosecute him instead. However Doyle had other ideas, he even left you a note, (Cavanaugh gives it to Jane). I do think Maura is safe now. I don't think anyone will ever come after her again." Jane finally spoke with a little venom in her voice, "You think! Let me tell you, these guys live by a certain code. They do not take it well when their family is messed with. Hell I am not in the Mob and I don't take it lightly; but I do not kill people for it. They DO! Maura will never truly be safe here in Boston. Not to mention when she hears what Doyle did, _"TO PROTECT HER_", she is going to go and blame herself again, and this time its 8 people, not just one. When he killed Tommy O'Rourke, she beat herself up something fierce. Maura wanted to turn herself in, she said she was responsible for pulling that trigger. She had horrible nightmares where when she woke up, Maura would run to the bathroom and take a shower, because she could feel blood on her. I know her reaction may seem stupid to you. But Maura is an innocent, she has never hurt a soul in her life. She is a doctor for God's sakes. When she took that oath, to do no harm, she meant it. Maura would never take a life, she would rather die for someone than do that. Maura is going to carry the weight of their deaths, as if she killed them herself. It would have been different had they died in battle with the cops. But to have her own father execute these men on her behalf, that is not something she ever would have wanted.

We need to have at least 2 men at all times outside of ICU, and at least one at each elevator and entrance. We need to find out what the word is out on the street. I want you to have Frankie, Frost and Korsak all over this. You owe it to Maura. I will be with her, I am not leaving her side. The guys will keep me apprised. I know I have no right to order you around and I have totally overstepped my place, but this is Maura, my family. I failed her once by following your orders, so this time I am not going to fail."

Cavanaugh looked at Jane and said, "I'm sorry. This whole thing was bad from the beginning. I understand what you are saying, and I will get with the brass, see how we are going to spin the story to the media. Maybe there is someway that it won't come out about Doyle wiping those guys out the way he did. It would not look good for the BPD, for that version to come out. Maura needs to focus on getting well, I will get that security plan in place, and I will reach out to the streets and find out what I can. Korsak will be point on this. Now let's get the coffee and get you back with the Doc."

Jane and Sean got with the cafeteria people and were able to take a Coffee Urn and tray of pastries up to the waiting area. When they arrived back it was 4:30am, Constance told them that a nurse had been out to say that the surgery they had planned, to remove the bullet from the lining of her heart, had been delayed. William spoke up when Constance could no longer talk, "When they brought her in to the O.R., her vitals started to drop, when they started to work on her, they found that her chest tube was filling with blood, from her collapsed lung. They believe the tube created another tear. They are going to fix that and stop the bleeding. If they feel she is stable enough, they will then go in and get the bullet." Constance and Angela were crying and holding each other. Jane had to sit down, before she fell down. Jane silently said more prayers.

Cavanaugh got up and said, "My prayers are with you all, I will stop by later to see how she is. I need to get some plans set up. Jane please text me if you hear anything." Then he left.

The Isles and Rizzoli's, sat in complete silence, just waiting.


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery Around the Corner

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! To the reviewer who requested Cailyn and Hope, they are planned for in the near future. Remember they went away for their protection. They will return soon. This one is a bit shorter due to the fact that I spent so much of my day on Abandoned. I am all written out for the day. Fighting a head cold as well, I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 23: Recovery around the corner

A nurse came out a few minutes later and asked Jane if Maura was Catholic, she said that they needed to be prepared in case she would be in need of last rites. Jane shook her head and then said in a stern voice, "No, no priest is needed, because Maura is not going to die, you people are going to save her. DO you understand me! Just the thought is unacceptable. Maura is a fighter, **She is going to make it**.**!"**

Angela got up and wrapped her daughter up into a hug, as Jane broke down. Constance approached the nurse and asked "what happened to have brought this on now, to my knowledge no one asked this when she was first brought in, so why now? What is happening in there?"

Another Nurse, one they came to know as Debra, came over when she heard Jane's outburst, and said,

"Excuse me Alice, I will take it from here. I must apologize, Alice was just going through the proper steps for a patient that is as critical as your daughter. She saw that the form was not filled out and was only following up, in case the issue needed to be addressed later. I do know that they have repaired her lung and successfully put another chest tube in. The last I heard they believed her heart rate was strong enough to attempt the removal of the bullet. So continue the prayers, I believe they are working in her favor. Again I apologize for the way this was handled. When I hear more I will come let you know."

Constance approached Jane and took her from her mom's arms into her own. As she held onto Jane, she said, "Thank you for loving my daughter as much as you do. She will be okay, she has you to fight for." Just as Jane was pulling away, Frankie came rushing over holding a newspaper. He gestured for Jane to sit with him.

"Frankie what is it?" She asked.

"I picked up the paper, check out the headlines", this isn't good.

**Boston PD Allows Patrick Doyle to Escape From Shirley Maximum Security Prison**

Within the past 2 days, following the escape of "Paddy Doyle", The streets of Boston have turned into an all out war. The top Family Bosses have all been assassinated, as well as the murder of two FBI agents, who were assigned with bringing down the Doyle Organization. It seems that people within the Boston Police Department still hold an allegiance to this Infamous Crime Boss. Some believe that his own Daughter, Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles, had been running his organization for him, while he was incarcerated. Only when it appeared that she was kidnapped by his rivals, did the corrupt officers go about removing him from custody. Do the police see themselves above the Law? You decide.

Jane skipped down to another story

**Commonwealths Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles, Fighting For Her Life**

After being kidnapped and tortured, Dr. Maura Isles, daughter of known Crime Boss Paddy Doyle, finds herself on the brink of death. Some may find comfort that she is somehow paying for the sins of her father. I for one never believed her story of ignorance as to who her father was. Someone who enjoys cutting into dead people. How many live people did she cut into for her daddy. We may never know the truth.

Jane began tearing the paper up, yelling" Who the fuck do they think they are writing these lies? Where did they get there information? Hasn't she suffered enough, without this?"

William went over to Jane and Frankie to see what had upset her. Frankie told him about the stories. William turned to Jane and said, "I will take care of this. I am going to go see how Deval is doing, and then I am going to call a press conference, if he is well enough I am going to ask him to stand by me. Know one will question Maura's parentage ever again. Know one will question her devotion and loyalty to the city of Boston. When I am through heads will be rolling for this pathetic excuse of a newspaper."

Jane thanked him and gave him a big hug. After speaking with Constance, he headed out.

After 4 hours of waiting, Dr. Thomas came out and introduced everyone to Dr. Swanson. Then the doctor went on to update them on Maura's condition."Once Dr. Thomas was able to repair the damage to her lung and stabilize her condition. I was then able to go in and remove the bullet. There were however some complications. During the surgery she developed an Aortic Dissection, a tear in the inner wall of her aorta. Essentially the layers in her aorta were separating. This caused a build up more blood and fluid in her pericardium. Her heart went into what is called a cardiac tamponade because of the rupture. I had to perform an open-chest cardiac massage in order to resuscitate her. She is very weak. We are giving her red blood cell transfusions along with plasma transfusions as well. We have her on strong antibiotics for both the current infection she has, from when her intestine had been transected, and to prevent possible new infections. She is of course still on a ventilator. I also need to make you aware that because of her injuries, I chose to give her a paralytic agent to prevent movement. I do not want her to open up any of the wounds that are healing. Along with this I am placing her on a high amount of sedatives, so that her body has a chance to heal faster. She will be in a semi- conscious state. I plan to keep her that way for as long as I can. It will just depend on her vitals. Right now its left up to Maura on how she does. With the extent of her injuries I am giving her a 50/50 chance to make it through the night. If she does, then tomorrow I would say she would be at a 60/40. We just have to play it by ear. Now again I am going to only allow Miss. Rizzoli in to see her for today. Tomorrow I will reevaluate, and see how well she is doing. In her state she can hear voices, and I have found that too many at one time, can over stimulate and have an adverse effect on the patient. So Jane when you are ready, she is in the same room as before. Any questions?"

Constance approached the doctors first and thanked them, she shook their hands and then gave Jane a hug and a message for her daughter. She turned to Angela and told her that she would meet her in the cafeteria, that she was going in search of her husband. Angela in turn, thanked the doctors as well and gave her message for Maura to Jane also. Korsak, Frost and Frankie all gave Jane a hug, and said to tell Maura to hurry up and get well. They then left to go work on the case. Maura would be okay in their minds. Now was time to clean up the mess.

Jane made her way to Maura's room, as she did, she noticed that Cavanaugh made good, and the cops were in place. Now it was a waiting process. Now it was her turn to sit in the plastic chair for an unknown amount of time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Something is Brewing

At 8am the following morning, William Isles and Governor Patrick, held a news conference outside the BPD. Standing next to them at the podium on the left was the Chief of Police, Chief of Detectives, and the F.B.I. Special Agent in charge of the Boston office. On their right was Agent Joesph Grant from Homeland Security, Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh, and Robert Kraft, the current owner of the Boston Globe, better known as, the New England Patriots Owner. Out on the sidewalk and flowing into the street were many members of various news outlets, as well as many concerned citizens.

The Governor was first to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the press. We are here today to address recent events concerning Mob Boss Patrick Doyle. (The reporters are screaming questions at the governor) I would like to ask that you refrain from asking any questions until all statements have been made. Those of you who cannot refrain from doing so, will be escorted from the area.

Earlier this month a series of threats were placed against, Dr. Maura Isles and her family; as well as Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli and the Rizzoli Family. It became apparent that the Organized Crime Families in Boston, as well as the Head of the Irish Mob Family itself, Finn O'Connor, Were behind these threats. We believe that they felt it was time for The head of the Boston syndicate, Paddy Doyle, to relinquish his control. As you all may be aware, he had been incarcerated at Shirley Max, however he was still able to run his operations. We found the Warden and several guards to have been involved with these dealings. They are currently in custody. During our investigation it became clear that we still had leaks within the law enforcement community. We were able to trace these leaks to two FBI agents out of Washington. Agents Dean and Agent Bowen were identified as those agents. They were also the ones to kidnap and torture, Dr. Isles. I was a witness to the torture that she endured.

I now want to address the issue of the removal of Paddy Doyle from Shirley Max."

The governor continued to share an edited version of what took place and who was involved. He then allowed the Owner of the Boston Globe to give a short statement.  
"As you may know I recently purchased the Boston Globe, and it was my desire when doing so, to run an honest newspaper. I would like to go on record in my apology to all of the Honest men and women in our law enforcement community, and especially to Dr. Maura Isles and her family for the untruths that were allowed to be published in yesterdays headlines. I have dealt with all of those involved with its publication, and can promise to never allow a story that has no basis, to ever be printed again." With that Robert Kraft stepped away from the podium, and William Isles stepped forward.

"For those of you who may not know me, I am William Isles, founder and creator of the Isles Foundation here is Boston. I am also the Father of Dr. Maura Isles. I am here today to set the record straight on her parentage. Many people out there seem to only believe what they read. I do accept Mr. Krafts apology for the current articles which put my daughter in a bad light. However, when it first came out that her Biological Father was a man you all know as Paddy Doyle, most people read this and viewed her as a Doyle. I am hear to tell you that she is not, nor has she ever been his daughter. My wife and I adopted her at birth, only a few hours old. We were never told who her birth parents were, it was a closed adoption. She never sought their identity, she never questioned who her parents were. Imagine yourself in her shoes, when during a routine autopsy, you run the DNA on a young man who has been killed, and you discover he is your half brother. Then in the process you learn that you share DNA with a killer. Would you embrace this? Well she did not. The BPD tried to keep this information under wraps for her own safety. Unfortunately it became known once he was finally caught. Thanks to the members of the press, my daughters name was plastered all over the world as the Daughter of a Mob Boss. Her life no longer safe, because of his enemies. When in fact she was the daughter of a Professor and Artist. My daughter is in a hospital fighting to live. I am pleading with the media and to all of you in the Crime Syndicate to please leave our families alone. This would include the Rizzoli's who are apart of our family as well. There is no DOYLE in any of us. Thank you"

Next up came the Chief of Police, who went on to explain who had been apprehended and who had been killed in the stand off at the Governors Residence. He went on to acknowledge the escape of Paddy Doyle and what measures were being taken to bring him back into custody.

The Governor then came back to the podium to allow questions.

Some asked if Paddy Doyle was the one to kill the previous Heads of the crime families, those questions were answered with a simple, they were taken down in the operation.

Some asked for an update on Dr. Isles Condition, those questions were answered with a simple request to keep her in there prayers.

Once the questions had ended, the crowd began to disperse. William Isles left to return to his family, while Cavanaugh went back into the BPD to get an update from his team.

Jane had just finished having Breakfast down in the cafeteria with Constance and her Ma, they had met there to watch the News Conference together. Jane was so proud of Maura's dad, the man truly loved her. She had been surprised to hear the edited version, it seemed that the cover up to what had happened was in place. She didn't know how she felt about it. A part of her felt like she was now a dirty cop. She knew the city was better for it in the long run, but she also knew that those that were killed, had already been replaced. She knew that most would not sit well with BPD trying to sweep the truth under the carpet. In their eyes, they would believe that the BPD was now in bed with Doyle. No she was not okay with all of this, this was not the type of cop she chose to be. She knew changes were in store, but first things first. Maura needed to get well. She had left while the nurses came in to change and clean her dressings. The night had gone well. Maura's vitals had stayed well within range. Once the coverage was over, she found herself excusing herself so she could get back. She told Constance she would check to see if her and Angela could come up.

Cavanaugh met with Frankie, Korsak and Frost. Korsak was the first to speak up, "Well we pulled in a few guys who we knew had ties to the O'Rourke's and Killeen families. Word is that Doyle has set up a video conference with the new family heads. It is to take place sometime tomorrow. There were a few grumblings heard that were not happy that the Doctor is still alive, but for the most part things are quiet, seems like they are waiting to hear what Paddy has to say."

Cavanaugh turns to Frost, "Can we get in on that call?" Frost thinks for a minute and says" I would have to have an idea where Doyle is, then maybe I could trace his location to a running feed. If we had someway to contact him, that could help too. We could trace a call to pinpoint his location, I am sure he went underground."

I'll see what I can do. Since we have nothing to go on right now, take the day off, you guys have earned it. We will meet back here at 7am sharp.

When Jane arrived back to the room, she found Dr. Thomas looking over Maura's chart. "Hey Doc, how is she doing? Do you think her Mom and dad can visit?"

Dr. Thomas looked over at Maura and then back to Jane, and said "The nurses said that her wounds are looking good, and that she had a very good night. I am impressed with her vitals, she really is a fighter. I cannot wait to meet her in person. If she continues to do this well, I plan to wean her off of the sedatives tomorrow. The sooner we do, the sooner we can evaluate her injuries to her hands, feet and thigh. Her blood and Plasma levels are doing well. I think we can safely say that her body will have replenished them in 3 days at the latest. I have a physical therapist scheduled to come in at 10 am to start help ensure that her muscles do not atrophy or shorten. Once that is done, I see no reason why she cannot have other visitors. I would just ask that the environment should remain calm. Like I said she is very aware of what is going on around her. She can recognize voices and tones of said voices. I think you understand. I will be by later this afternoon for another check."

Jane shook his hand and thanked him again for everything. She sat down next to Maura and put her hands on her arm, then she began to talk to her.

A/N: Still fighting this darn cold, so another short one. I want a clear head to write Jane's talk! May take tomorrow off and return to you all on Saturday. Until then hope you all enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25:Words of Comfort

Chapter 25: Words of Comfort

"Maura, the doctor says you are doing amazing. He said you are fighting real hard to get well...

I cannot wait to see those beautiful hazel eyes, the ones I can get so lost in. ….Your parents have been so awesome, you would be so proud. …...Your father loves you so much, he made the Rizzoli's forever members of the Isles family. Just like you have always been a Rizzoli to us...You will be having a physical therapy appointment soon, then your parents and Ma, can come see you... I have so much to talk to you about. I have a plan for when you can get out of here, but since it involves you, I have to wait and see if you like it... I have lost faith in the BPD,...Don't get me wrong they bent over backwards to save you, protect you... I will forever be grateful...But right now, the after effect, I don't like what they are doing,... I wish I knew what to do. (Jane is rubbing her hand along Maura's cheek)

Korsak emailed me a bit ago, things are quiet in Mob Land for now. That would be a great theme park name for Boston. Instead of serving hot dogs on a stick, they could be hot dogs on a pick,... okay that was not funny. I hope you didn't hear that. You know how I say really stupid stuff when I get nervous... I really need to hear your voice. Its been too long... Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

Lets see,.. what else can we talk about... Oh, I know, we once had a discussion about dream weddings. Well I never told you about the dream I had that night, when we fell asleep on my new mattress.

I dreamt that I was wearing a Red Sox Jersey under a tailored white tux, with Red Nike high tops. You were standing next to me in a strapless white gown, a simple one though, so as not to take away from your beauty. You were wearing your hair up, and all I can think of is running my tongue down your smooth silky skin. It gives me shivers just thinking about it...We are standing at the base of a volcano, on a make shift home plate, with our family and closest friends. We have written our own vows, and when we were announced wife and wife, we kissed so passionately, then Bass appeared in my dream and bit me. It felt so real that I woke up, that's when I found that you had moved in you sleep, your mouth was biting down on my shoulder. I was like oh my God, it took everything I had not to attack you right then and there. Had I known you shared my feelings, I know I would have. Instead I had quietly extracted myself from under you, and took a long long cold shower.

I had been a coward not to share it with you then. I feel like we have wasted so much time. Life is too short and I almost lost you...I want us to get married as soon as we can... I want to take a long honeymoon,... and then when we get back, I want to start a family with you... I know you may think I'm rushing it, we haven't even been on an official date yet. But think about it, we have been dating for years, and your the one Maur. You are the only one...(Jane has tears running down her cheeks).

As Jane has her head resting on Maura's bed the physical therapist enters the room. She tells Jane that she can stay if she would like, that the session would only be 30 min this time. Maura's body would not be ready for any more than that at this time. Jane said that she would take the time to step out and get Maura's parents and her Mother.

Constance and William Isles made their way into their daughters room. She looked so tiny laying there. Only once in her life, did they find themselves at her bedside like this. She had been 12 years old and had taken a bad spill while skiing with them in Colorado. She had hit her head and was unconscious for 3 days. When she came to, they had both been so relieved, they never knew how to show Maura, but they loved her and needed her so much. It was about time they took a page out of Angela Rizzoli's Handbook on parenting. They would speak from their heart, they would display their feelings like an open book.

William started First, "Maura, my sweet angel. You probably do not even remember that I once called you that. When you were a tiny baby, and I held you in my arms. I was always afraid that I would do something wrong. You were so precious to me, to us. I know that I should have told you how much I love you and how proud you have always made me, but I was never good at speaking my feelings. I think that is something your mother and I share. We were better at showing. We never told you that though. We thought that by giving you the best education, allowing you to chose to go away to a boarding school, that you understood that we loved you. Looking back we can see how selfish we were, how wrapped up in our own world, that we left you behind. That was never our intention. Some say you learn from your parents, and well our parents as you saw, were absent from our lives as well. We loved them in our own way, just as I believe you love us in your own way. I have to say that I wish we would have been more like these Rizzoli's, they have rubbed off on both your mother and I, in a good way of course. They make me want to be a better person, a better father. I failed you Maura. I let myself become jealous of you finding your birth father. I thought you sought him out on your own. I never took the time to speak with you about it. Then when I found out that your mother knew this whole time what your father was, well I was upset. Not about your DNA, but the fact that if I had known, I would have protected you better. I didn't want to disown you, but after that agent Dean came to see me, and he told me how my wife and I were in danger, and that the only way to insure our safety was to distance ourselves. Well it was wrong, it had been out of fear of losing your mother, It was the worst thing I have ever done in my life. I just hope that you can forgive me, I promise to make it up to for the rest of my life. I cannot wait to look in your eyes, so that you can see in mine, the sincerity behind my words. Tomorrow can't come soon enough bug. Yes, I know you don't like that nickname when out in public, and I will try not to let Jane her me, but you will always be my little bug. I do think she would find the story as to why I call you that adorable, but I will let you tell her.. I do like her. She is perfect for you. You both have my blessing, not that you think you would need it. But you do.

Well I believe your mother wants to talk now, I will be here waiting to see you tomorrow. I love you bug."

"Hello Darling, I must say I would rather be the one in the bed, and you sitting here talking to me. I love you and I agree with everything your father said. We both know you are a fighter, and we know you will be well soon. Jane really needs you dear, she has been trying to hold it together the best she can. I know she carries some guilt for what happened, but we are trying to reassure her that it is not true. That she had no control, no matter how hard she tried to. I loved her since the first time we met, and she stood up to me. I knew then that she was the one for you. I am so glad that you both came to realize it as well. Oh and as Angela would say, I want some grandchildren before I die, (Constance is chuckling now) I do love that woman, I see why you do to. She has been a wreck as well. She already sees you as her daughter-in-law. You should have heard her with the nurses and doctors, she was yelling at them, telling them that they had better not let her daughter die, or they would have to answer to her. If it hadn't been so stressful, it would have been comical. Well I know you need your rest dear, so I am going to let Angela come in, she is anxiously awaiting. Just like us, she needs to see you with her own eyes., I love you dear." Constance gets up and kisses Maura on her forehead and her father does the same before leaving the room.

Constance and William go into the family lounge, just outside the ICU and let Angela know she can go in, they tell her they will wait for her until she is done, then they would like to take her to dinner.

Angela smiles, gives Jane a kiss on her cheek and makes her way to Maura's room, she takes a seat next to the bed and touches her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Oh My Maura, I have been so worried. I feel like this could have been prevented, I am so sorry for making you feel like your life was not as important as Janie's. I was just so scared when I saw those pictures. It was like Hoyt and Dominic were happening all over again. I am just so tired of seeing my baby hurt. But now I see that those men were nothing to the hurt she has been feeling, seeing you like this. I never wanted this for you. You are my daughter too Maura, I do not want harm to come to anyone of you. I spoke out of fear, and for that I am sorry. I should have gone to Jane myself the moment I knew something was wrong. I should have told Vince or Sean. I will never forgive myself... (Angela is crying and shaking her head) I hope you can forgive me. I am so happy that you and Janie figured things out. When you are all better, maybe you will allow me to help plan the wedding. I know she hasn't proposed yet, but if I know her, it won't be long. Then we can talk grandchildren. Well honey, I don't want to take up too much time, Jane is getting antsy out there, she needs to be with you. So I am going to go out to dinner with your mother and father. Then we will be back in the morning. I love you." Angela gives Maura a kiss on her cheek and heads out to the lounge. Jane says goodnight to everyone and makes her way back to Maura.


	26. Chapter 26:Who to Trust

Chapter 26: Who to Trust

Frost and Korsak sent a text to Jane asking if they could stop by and see Maura, they said they would bring her some dinner as well. Jane told them that would be great, so there they were eating juicy burgers from the Dirty Robber. Jane was going to ask Maura when she woke if she had been aware of the aroma from the Burgers and Fries. They talked about Doyle's big meeting in the morning, and how they hoped Cavanaugh was able to get access to the video chat. Jane decided to bring up her concern over Sean."Korsak, I know you and Cavanaugh are both old school, and were around during the mob wars of the late 70's and 80's. I know cops worked deals and played the game, and then there were those that were dirty... I guess what I am getting to is,... well... didn't it come as a surprise to you that Doyle was Cavanaugh's CI back in the day. I mean when he found out that He was Maura's father, he never said a word. Now its out in the open and he has done things that I never thought he would. Do you think he did it for Maura? I mean I am grateful that they got to Maura when they did. But I am on the fence about Doyle being on the streets again. On one hand Maura is probably safer, but on the other, he is a very bad guy and needs to be behind bars paying for his crimes. Do you think we can trust the Lieutenant?"

Korsak gets up and looks outside the windows, making sure no one is around, then says,"Janie, We, as in Me, Frost and Frankie, have all been wondering the same thing. We are walking a thin line here. Not really sure who we can trust, other than ourselves. We are really hoping to not be apart of that video chat, the more we do with this, the more we worry that we will go down if this thing ever gets investigated."

Jane looks over to Frost who is nodding his head in agreement with Korsak. "look guys, I think I know someone that we may be able to trust. I need to check with someone that would have a better idea if he would be an ally in this. If he is, then I can say for certain that we will all be should be safe. I may not be able to get back to you before the video thing, but cover your asses for that. Frost, can you record it, without them knowing that you are doing so? "

Frost thinks it over and says, "yeah, I can Jane. What are you thinking?"

Jane smiled, as she said"It would be better if we knew what time this was going down, cause if I can get to this possible ally, and you can relay the feed to me on a secure laptop, then we can all see and hear for ourselves what is going down, then we can take action from there. Frost call Cavanaugh, ask him if he has any info for you, see if got a hold of Doyle. If he traced his general location."

Frost stepped out of the room and made the call to his Lieutenant. Meanwhile Dr. Thomas entered the room to check over Maura's chart for the day. "Hello Jane, lets see how our patient is doing?, Well everything looks to be going well. I am going to start weening her off the sedatives this evening instead of the morning. It will take her sometime to come around though. I would say anywhere from 24 to 48 hours. Everyone's body reacts differently, and with the level of sedation, it will take some time. You will see her body acknowledge more as time goes by, her lids may flutter, she may react to touch or voices as well. So encourage her in every way that you can."

Jane stood up and shook the Dr's hand and found herself thanking him again. Once he left she went over to Korsak and gave him a burly hug as well. "Thank you for everything, I know Maura appreciates all you guys have done for her. I know she considers you family. Go home and get some rest, we can just text each other once we know what to do, in the mean time, I will find out if we have an ally or not." "You got it Janie, but before I go, let see what Frost found out." Korsak replied.

Jane and Korsak step out to find Frost, he looks over to them as he finishes his call. "The chat is set for 7:00am, I can have a laptop to you here by 6am, giving me enough time to get back to the station and set up over there. I will text you with a go sign, we have to log in consecutively, or else it can be traced."

Jane thinks this through, I will get the ball rolling on my end. If I cannot verify this man in time, I will still log in and see for myself. Then we need to regroup without Cavanaugh knowing. Both of you go now, I will see you at 6am Frost."

Jane went back in with Maura, and pulled out her cell. She needed to phone William Isles.

William Isles is resting on Maura's sofa when his cell goes off, he sees that the call is from Jane and begins to panic a bit as he answers, "Jane, Is it Maura, what's wrong?" as he says this Constance and Angela come running into the room. William holds his hand up to prevent them asking questions, he is trying to listen to Jane. "Maura is fine, the Dr. was in and said she was doing well, he even started the process to wean her off of the sedatives. Said she should be fully awake in 24 to 48 hours"

"that is wonderful news Jane" William says. Jane waits for him to share this information with Constance and her Ma, then says" Mr. Isles, I need to ask you a question, but could you move to another room, away from the mothers?" William gets up and heads outside, "Okay Jane, what can I do for you?" Jane takes a deep breath and begins."I know you are friends with the Governor, but what I need to know is, how much do you trust him? How well do you know him?" William thought for a minute and said, "We go way back, he was a student of mine when I taught at Harvard. That was when we became friends. Why do ask?" Jane told him about the video chat and her plan to include the Governor in on it, and how she hoped that he would be able to help them figure out what to do. Then she asked, "Do you think you could call him and see if he can meet you here within the hour. That way we can see if he is willing to help. He can always say he is coming to see how Maura is doing."

"Don't worry Jane, I will have Deval there as soon as I can. I will let the ladies think I am just coming to spend sometime with my future daughter-in-law." William replied as he smiled to himself.

It was 8:30pm when the Governor and William Isles arrived. The Governors detail waited in the family lounge and allowed him his privacy.

Jane stood up when the men walked into the room, "Thank you for coming Mr. Governor, MR. Isles."

she said a bit nervously. Deval responded, "relax detective, I am just a regular man right now, no Mr. Governor stuff. William has filled me in on what is about to transpire. He has always voiced your concerns. I have to say that I was aware that the BPD altered the true version of events, I even signed off on them. However, I was not aware that Mr. Doyle was the one behind all of the assassinations, nor that he was basically let free. I am most interested in hearing this meeting between these men of organized crime. I want the people of my state and especially this city, to feel and to be safe. I commend you for reaching out to me, it shows that you and your colleagues are above board. I can assure you, that I will protect you all from any possible fallout."

Jane finally let out a breath that she had been holding, she was finally sure that she made the right call.

"Thank you sir, We have a secure laptop arriving her at 6am, the chat is set up for 7am. I feel this is a secure location for us to meet, and your presence would not be questioned. Not to mention I am not willing to leave her side."

Deval smiled at Jane and then looked over to Maura."William says that she is a real fighter and has been amazing the doctors with her progress. She was always a formidable young lady. I will be here in the morning, first thing. Oh and I will bring the coffee and donuts." He shook Jane's hand and left the room, leaving William to say goodbye. William walked over to Maura and said,"Hello Bug, I am here again, I am so happy that you are improving so well. I will be back again in a few hours, so get your rest. I really love this lady of yours, I can't wait to take her to a Red Sox game, William Isles style." He went and gave Maura a kiss on her forehead, then turned to Jane and embraced her in a hug, and said" Everything is going to work out, you'll see. Deval is a good man." Jane found herself hugging him back, even though she really wasn't a hugger and said, "Thank for everything Mr. Isles." He smiled and replied, "No thanks needed Jane, and please call me William, or dad even. We're family now, no need for formalities." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Jane sat down again and rested her head by Maura's arm, and said. "When all of this is over, I am taking you to Disney World." Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27:Come Home to Me

Chapter 27:Come Home to Me

Jane had been so exhausted, that she slept soundly the whole night. It wasn't until the nurse came in at 4am, that she woke. She watched as the nurse changed Maura's bandages. The nurse turned to Jane and said,"her wounds are still healing well, no sign of infection. She appears to be less dependent on the ventilator, I believe we will be able to remove the breathing tube later today. She has been completely weaned off of the sedatives now, and the doctor has changed her pain medication temporarily to Diclofenac Sodium, so that it won't delay her wakening." The nurse noticed that Jane looked more refreshed than yesterday, but still not 100%. "Jane, I have some coffee brewed at the nurses station, why don't you go grab a cup, then freshen yourself up down in the nurses lounge, there is a shower in there and you can find travel size amenities as well, feel free to use them. I will see if I can find you some scrubs to put on as well, and leave them in there for you"  
Jane looked over to Maura then said,"I think I'll do that thank you, Maur, I will be right back."  
When Jane returned she reclaimed her seat next to Maura."I really needed that shower, I will have to ask Ma to bring me a change of clothes though. However for now, these scrubs are really comfortable, I may start wearing yours. We have a big day ahead of us. We have the video chat, that should answer some questions, and will probably raise more. Then their is the strong prospect that your breathing tube will be removed and you will open your eyes. Yes a very big day."  
Jane began to rub the back of her hand up and down Maura's cheek, then she quietly began to sing the chorus from Justin Bieber's Come Home to Me, with a few words changed for them.

_**Come home to me  
Come home to me  
Back into my arms  
Home where you belong  
Come home to me  
Come home to me  
home is where **__**we**__** are  
**__**You and me together**_

Jane continued to sing this verse over and over, as she looked upon the love of her life. By the 5th time through she saw Maura's eyes begin to flutter, she remembered the doctor said that this would be normal, and also a sign of her becoming aware. So Jane kept singing to her and touching her face. She carefully clasped her hand around Maura's, being careful not to squeeze the center wound. Just as she had experienced the fluttering eyes, she also began to feel Maura's fingers as they tried to grip her own.

Jane now had tears running down her face, she began to talk to her, "Maura honey, I can feel your touch, I have been waiting for you. I love you so much,... when you are ready open your eyes sweetheart."

At 6am Frost made his way into the room, the sight before him, made him smile. Jane had taken it upon herself to massage Maura's hands, gently like Maura had done for her all of those times.

Frost knocked on the glass, so Jane would know he was there. 'Hey, Frost.. You should have been here a little bit ago, she squeezed my hand, and her eyes were fluttering. She is on her way back to us."

Frost stepped further in and said, "That is really great to hear Jane. I hope someday I can find someone that looks upon me, the way you do her. You are both really lucky... I will set the laptop over here on this table, were you able to get a hold of this ally?" Jane stepped away from Maura and over to frost, "Yeah, I did. Maura's dad helped arrange a meeting with the Governor. He will be here with William to view the chat. He has guaranteed that we all will be protected, if there is any fallout from Cavanaughs, the Chief of D's and the Chief of Polices actions. He is going to tell us how he thinks we should proceed, one we know what is going on... So all I need to do is put in an access code then?

Frost's face began to show some new found hope, he really had been worried that this would be the case that ended his career. Thanks Jane, that was good idea going to the Governor, and Yes, just enter the access code here, and you will be in. Remember, do so right when you receive my text."

Jane tapped him on the back, "thanks partner, for everything". Frost headed out, he needed to get to the precinct.

Jane went back over to Maura and began to massage her leg muscles. She knew what she was doing couldn't hurt, maybe it would even help. The whole time she did this, she began to tell Maura a story about when Frankie and her locked Tommy in the priests confessional just prior to mass. When the priest was about to give the opening prayer, the whole congregation could hear, Tommy screaming to be let out. She went on telling funny stories from her childhood until William and Deval showed up.

William immediately went over to Maura and gave her a kiss, as Jane filled him in on her achievements from that morning. "That's my girl. Your Mother and Ma, will be here in a few hours. They were a bit upset with me for leaving without them, I'll make it up to them later. We have a bit of work to do, then I will to you some more, rest for now. I am sure when you can, you will give us your 2 cents."

Deval motioned for Jane and William to sit at the table with him. He had brought Dunkin Donuts and coffee for them. They both thanked him and each reached out picking up a donut. In only a few minutes, they would be linked in.

At precisely 7am Jane, William and Deval were witnessing Paddy Doyle as he called the meeting to order. Across town at the BPD, Cavanaugh, Korsak, Frost and Frankie were also watching.

Paddy Doyle begins

"Gentleman, I am glad that you all have decided to hear what I have to say. First and foremost, I amback, which means I am in charge."_ (Grumblings, swearing, threats, can all be heard being yelled out)_  
Paddy yells for silence, "I want you to show some respect. I want you to hear me out. So the next guy who feels the need to speak out of turn, will be made an example of."_(Just then Sean Winter, the grandson of Howie Winter, who had created the Winter Hill Gang, spoke out of turn) _

Sean Winter laughed when he said, "Whatcha gonna do Paddy, put an ice pick through your lap top at me? You're getting too old for this, not to mention you and that daughter of yours should be dead. The young blood around here is not going to sit idly by and watch you try to keep control. We will destroy you before that happens, starting with finishing off that pretty girl of yours, after I have my way with her of course." _(A few men could be heard cheering him on)_

Paddy didn't stir, rather was very calm and an evil looking grin took over his face as he said" I wonder how well you know your history Mr. Winter, and how well you know the men in the room with you. For instance, who is the man standing to your right?"

Sean Winter glanced to his right and said,"This here is Maddie, he is my right hand guy."

Doyle laughed out loud, "think again Mr. Winter, that there is the grandson of a far more powerful man than your own grandfather. His Grandfather was Owney Madden, better known as Killer Madden. He also does not work for you. He works for me."

Sean Winter had the look of fear written all over his face, he looked to his buddy, hoping that Doyle was just playing him. What he saw was the face of his own killer, in a matter of seconds, Danny Madden had pierced an icepick, right into Sean Winters heart. Then Danny pulled out his gun, turned and shot each and every man that had supported Sean, point blank in the head.

_(It had went from shouts, to complete silence)_

Paddy went back to it, as if nothing had happened. "Gentleman, shall we begin again. I would like to announce that Danny Madden is my First Lieutenant, you all will show him respect as well. Now is there anyone else who feels the need to speak out?...No, Good...We are establishing a new organization as of right now. There will be certain rules set in place that if not followed, will result in immediate death. I will not tolerate wars between families. I f there is a family out there, that chooses to go there own way, I cannot guarantee your safety. You will be as good as dead.

I will be dividing up new territories, as well as assigning who runs each area. I will be running all of the North Eastern United States operations. I am, your new Godfather. What I can guarantee you all is the opportunity to make lots of money. I have established connections internationally. We will have 3 divisions within each territory. Drugs, Arms, and Laundering. When you are assigned a division, you will stick with it, you will not try to expand on your own, nor will you attempt to takeover another territory. If I even smell a rat, you will be dead.

We may not all like one another, but we will respect each other. Anyone of you can easily be replaced. Hell I could train monkeys to do your jobs. Now before I announce who is in charge of what, I have one very important rule. No One, and I mean No one, Will ever go after Dr. Maura Isles. She is an untouchable. If anyone here in this room, or if any of the men working for you, ever makes an attempt, or even if I hear that there has been a discussion about her, I will personally kill you myself. She is not my daughter. I was wrong to have ever claimed her as such. She is not of this world, and will never be. Do I make myself clear gentleman?...Good"

Doyle went on to assign which men were in charge of what. They were allowed to chose their own men, but they were responsible for their actions, so they needed to choose wisely. When that was done, Doyle announced another bit of information. "I would also like to discuss our allies. I have worked years building up relationships within the BPD, FBI, NYPD, State Police, as well as smaller departments. I will not give up names as to who they are. Just know we have friends, and they will be working to keep us out of their jails. Once you have your individual families set, give me the names and I will forward them on to the appropriate ally. I will meet with all of you again in one week. Danny will be contacting you shortly with exact date and time. Good day Gentleman."

Governor Patrick, William Isles and Detective Rizzoli sat there thinking about what they just heard. Just then Rizzoli's cell went off, "Hey, Korask" "Janie, Frost and I will be there in 30, Sean walked out without even a word, 5 min ago. Told us to take the day. Something is up."

Jane was biting her bottom lip, "I'll see you guys"

After Jane hung up she relayed what Korsak said. Governor Patrick said,"I am going to need to make some phone calls. I will get back to you later Detective. William, Call me later and update me on your daughter's condition." Deval got up and left.

_**{Doyle makes a phone call}**_

Cell phone rings and the party answers,"Yes"

Doyle responds "All is safe, go to our daughter now, get back to me with her condition"

voice answers back, "Understood, I love you Paddy"

A/N:


	28. Chapter 28: The Awakening

Chapter 28:The Awakening

Governor Patrick Knew that he needed help, that he needed to reach out, but who could he trust. It was apparent that Doyle had unknown connections. He could not risk reaching out to the wrong person. So he decided to go out of Boston, out of Massachusetts and bring in a task force. He had 11 District Attorneys throughout all of Massachusetts, 7 of those with Irish families. He could not risk that one of those men could be apart of Doyle's network. He knew that Doyle's plan was not just locally based, it was international, so he decided to call in the OCDETF (The Organized Crime Drug Enforcement Task Forces). This task force is made up of U.S. Attorneys',the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Fire Arms and Explosives, The DEA, FBI, IRS, U. Guard, U.S. Marshals Service and many other Federal, State and Local Agencies. So his first step was to call the Attorney General and set up a meeting.

Korsak, Frost and Frankie were now in Maura's room with Jane and William. Two nurses were about to remove Maura's chest tube. As they were doing so Maura's eyes shot open and she began to fight against the nurses. They tried to hold her down, so she wouldn't cause damage to her esophagus. Jane quickly went to her side to help calm her.

"Maura, its me Jane, you need to calm down. You are safe, you are in the hospital. The nurses are trying to remove your breathing tube."

Maura began to relax and her eyes began to close again, "Maur, can you keep your eyes open for me? Please stay awake for me." Jane begged.

The nurses were able to remove the breathing tube and adjusted her pain meds. Once they checked her vitals, Becky the ICU Manager said, "Jane, she is okay. Her body is still completely exhausted. She will wake when she is ready. It was a good sign that her body reacted the way it did. She knew was aware enough to fight against the trauma of having that tube removed. Just give her some more time and she will be more alert. When she does awake, press the call button. If she has trouble talking, only give her ice chips to start okay."

Jane shook her head in understanding, she was still a bit shaken with seeing Maura jolt awake like that. "Okay, call button, ice chips, gotcha"

William was right beside Jane, rubbing her shoulder. He knew just how she felt. His heart rate increased just at the sight of his daughters crazed eyes. It had been both terrifying and gratifying at the same time. "It's okay honey, she is okay. It will just take time. We need to be patient with her. Her body will know when it's time. Until then, we need to work out what needs to be done to put an end to all of this. I just hope there can be an end. This is bigger than I could ever have imagined. Do you think he really can keep her safe?

Jane took comfort from William being by her side. It had been quite sometime since she viewed her own Pop as a father figure. Maura was lucky to have this man as her father. Yes, he had royally screwed up, but when his daughter needed him the most, he came through for her. He learned from his mistake and would be a greater man for it. "I will never trust anyone but us to keep her safe. This is a big operation he has planned, and I know we, as in Frost, Korsak, Frankie and myself, are not going to be able to do it alone. I think we need to let the Governor handle the big fish. I think what we need to do is concentrate on our own house. We need to find out who within the BPD, and within this city are either with or against Doyle. If we can figure that out, then we can move forward to ensuring Maura's safety. I also do not believe that Doyle is ever going to let Maura out of his life."

Frost had been working on trying to trace Doyle's movements. Since he had access to the video chat he took it a step further and tried to hack into his account. "Hey Jane, I am making some progress on his computer, but I need to use some other equipment besides this laptop. I am going to head home where I have the stuff I need, Do you mind if I take Frankie with me? He can run Doyle's phone activity."

Jane nodded her head, she was exhausted both physically and mentally. "Yeah Frost that sounds good, just keep my updated okay. We really need to find something to go on. Korsak, we need to figure out if Cavanaugh is in Doyle's pocket or not. Frost can you find a location on his phone? That way Korsak can tail him and see what he does."

Korsak agrees, "Okay Jane, I will let you know what I find out. I will go with Frost and Frankie and once I have a location, then I will get on it."

Korsak, Frankie and Frost all left after saying there goodbyes and giving well wishes to Maura.

_**Outside of the ICU at the security station that had been set up**_

A woman was arguing with the 2 police officers that had been stationed outside of the ICU.

"What do you mean I cannot see Maura Isles. She is family, I know she would want to see me."

The policemen had been given a list of all visitors allowed to see Maura Isles. This list had both written names as well as their pictures. They knew without a doubt that this woman was not an approved visitor. "I am sorry mam, but you are not on the visitor list. I am not authorized to let you through. "

The woman was not having any of this, "Who gave you this list? I am a Medical Doctor from this hospital, I am also that woman's mother. So I will be allowed to enter this minute."

The 2 officers looked to one another, this woman was not Maura Isles mother, they had both met her. They knew this could be an active threat against Dr. Isles, so they immediately took action and cuffed her. This brought about a very loud scene. Jane could hear all the way into Maura's room someone yelling, so she decided to check it out. What she found, completely shocked her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jane yelled at Hope

Hope tried to say "I am here to see my daughter, I just saw the news and came as quick as I, "

Hope didn't get to finish, a hand was slapped her hard across her face.

"Like hell you're her mother. You gave up that right 36 years ago. Then you gave it up again when she tried reaching out to you. I AM HER MOTHER, so get the hell out of here. You are not allowed anywhere near her. Your other daughter may have one of Maura's kidneys, but you will not take another thing from her. She owes you nothing." Constance proceeded to storm away into the ICU, leaving a stunned Hope just standing there.

Jane was smiling from ear to ear, she was just so amazed at how Maura's parents had changed from being there distant selves to the Mama and Papa Bears that they had become. She was so proud of them, she couldn't wait to see Maura's face when she realized how much they had changed.

"I guess she told you. You had your chance, but you through it away. Officer's have her escorted out. I will contact the Chief of Staff and see that you are put on leave until Dr. Isles is free to go."

The officers removed the cuffs from Hope as she asked, "Then Maura is alright? She is awake and doing well?"

Jane did not think she deserved an answer, "Maura will be fine, no thanks to her egg and sperm donors. Now get the hell out of here, I do not want to see your face again." Jane then turned and grabbed her mother's hand, Angela had been watching the whole scene unfold, and returned to the ICU.

Constance was standing in Williams arms, he was trying to calm her down. She was so upset that he still had no idea what had happened. So when Jane came into the room and he saw her smiling, he was a bit confused.

"William, you should have seen her. I am so proud of you Constance. Maura, you should have seen your mother. She went all Mama Bear on Hope, she was amazing." Jane said, as she went to hold Maura's hand. She felt Maura squeeze her hand again, and she watched her face as she saw Maura's eyes begin to flutter, she was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings. Jane began to talk to her, calling for her to open her eyes.

Maura could hear her mother's voice at first, then her father's. She could sense that her mother was upset and crying. Was she crying for her? What was wrong? Then she heard Jane, and she was upbeat and excited. Did she call her Mother a Mama Bear? What was that about Hope? Why would Hope be here? Jane, she could feel Jane's hand in hers, all she wanted to do was look at her. She missed Jane. "I need to open my eyes, the light is so bright it hurts", Maura thought to herself. So she listened to Jane's words and tried to focus only on them. Her vision was blurred, so she kept trying to blink it away. Then she saw her, she saw those beautiful brown eyes, and then that smile she so loved. Why was she crying? Maura tried to talk, but her words were catching in her dry throat, "J...an...e."

Jane couldn't believe her eyes, Maura was looking at her, into her eyes. Jane couldn't hold back her tears of Joy, everyone in the room was looking on as these two women shared in their moment.

"Shh, don't try to say anything yet. Your Throat is sore from the breathing tube, here suck on these ice chips." Jane placed a few ice chips in Maura's mouth. Maura began to look around the room and saw her parents and Angela there. They all had tears running down their cheeks. Maura smiled at them, in that moment, to be surrounded by her family. She felt so loved and relieved to be alive.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Dr. Thomas and Dr. Swanson were in the room with Maura, evaluating her condition. They had asked the family to step out while they performed the examination, but Maura had requested for Jane to stay.

Dr. Thomas started first. "I am going to go through each of your injuries with you and will be asking you to rate the pain you are experiencing. I will also be manipulating certain joints and muscle groups. If the pain becomes unbearable, or if it becomes to tiring, let me know and we can take breaks."

Maura nodded her head in understanding. She was already tired and in pain, but she needed to know where she stood. She needed to know if she had any permanent nerve damage in her hands or feet. She knew she would always want to be a doctor, that was what she enjoyed. Apart of her though wasn't sure if she wanted to continue to be the voice of the dead. When she was being tortured, she had thought back on her life. She had thought she was going to die, and in those moments you think about a lot of things. She thought about her accomplishments, her family, and Jane. She had been happy that they finally expressed their love for each other. She also thought about what she would do if she had the opportunity to live. Besides wanting to go away with Jane and make love to her over and over again. Maura wanted a change, she wanted her career to go in a different direction. She was finally comfortable around people, maybe she could finally be the doctor who saved the living. Maura had seen enough death, enough pain and suffering. She knew she had a lot to think about, and she had to let Jane in on her thoughts eventually, so right now this evaluation would be giving her answers she needed. So she drew from that, to give her the strength to get through it.

Dr. Thomas pulled the covers from Maura's feet up to her waist. He didn't remove them all together because Maura's body was still extremely cold from the blood loss. He then removed the bandages from her left foot first. "The puncture would appears to be healing well. You have no sign of infection, and the swelling has gone away completely. (at this point the doctor was moving each of her toes back and forth and watching her face for any reaction) I see a slight grimace in your face, that is good actually. I am going to use this wooden stick here to poke your foot in different areas, I need to check for nerve response. Let me know what you are feeling."

Maura was trying to concentrate on the doctor and stay in the moment, she was struggling with little flashback images popping into her brain, of when Dean stabbed her with the ice picks. Jane was watching her, and noticed that Maura had a distant look. She knew all to well from her own experience that this may be causing her to go back to that bad place. Jane squeezed Maura's forearm, which caused Maura to snap out of it. Maura looked to Jane and saw understanding. Then she looked to Dr. Thomas and said, "I feel everything that you are doing with my foot. It is a bit stiff, and there is some tingling sensations in the top and bottom of my foot. The tingling spreads through my toes, and I can feel it up into my calf. I have the same sensations in my other foot as well."

Dr. Thomas made some notes and said, "That is all a good sign, but we will need to ensure that the tingling goes away. I will be having the physical therapist coming in twice a day to work on you, but I am also going to have her show Jane here, the proper method of massaging your feet and hands. We need to ensure that the muscles do not stiffen. Do you feel only tingling, or do you feel numbness as well?"

"No, I do not feel numbness."

Dr. Thomas moved on to her right foot and followed the same procedure. "I am not going to rebandage these, the wounds are completely closed and will benefit from being exposed to the air. Now lets look at that thigh of yours." Dr. Thomas began to remove the bandage and had Dr. Swanson hold her ankle at a slight elevation as he did so. "This wound appears to be a bit puffy, I do not see any sign of infection, but it does appear to be inflamed a bit. I am going to have them apply a topical analgesic cream, which should help with that. Again I see know reason to keep the bandages on, this wound is also closed. I am going to raise your leg and I want you to tell me what you are feeling and if the pain gets worse as I do so."

"I feel localized pain at the site of the wound, but raising and lowering it does not affect the level of pain, which I would put at a 3, with 10 being the worse. So its minor."

Dr. Thomas lowered her leg and made some notes,"Now I am going to have you bend your knee as I lift your leg, then I want you to pull your knee towards you, as far as you can."

Maura did as she was asked, but found this to be extremely painful. Once she had brought her knee all the way in, she cried out in pain and had to put her leg back down. She was breathing heavily from the exertion. "That... is a 20... on the scale of 1 to 10,... with 10 being the worst." Maura's breathing was getting back to normal.

"Dr. Thomas wrote some more then said, "Your Sartorius Muscle was completely severed. Once we evaluate your other injuries, I will have a better idea as to when I can get you up. I need to see how much weight you can put on it, and if you can walk. I will not be able to say if you have permanent damage until we can do that."

Maura was shocked to hear that the muscle had been severed completely. She knew this could be life altering. She could end up not being able to walk long distances, never run again. She could end up needing the use of a cane or walker to get around. Jane once again was reading her face and said, "Hey positive thoughts, we will cross that bridge if it comes, but until then we keep fighting and stay strong."

Maura gave a half smile and nodded.

Dr. Thomas laid the blanket back down over Maura's lower body as he moved on to her hands. The same procedure was followed as with her feet. He kept these bandages off as well. Maura was experiencing some numbness in her right hand and what felt like electric shocks shooting up her arm and into her middle finger as her arm was lowered to the side of the bed, but when raised the pain lessened."This could be a sign of nerve damage, I will order up an MRI so we can have a better look. Again, only time will tell if it is permanent."

Dr. Thomas now moved to her abdomen, he removed the dressings from there, and saw some signs that an infection was beginning." I am going to change the dressings over to Colloidal Silver Bandages. I want to combat this early on to avoid the possibility of MRSA setting in. Otherwise lets see how the area around the feels to you." The doctor began to apply pressure around the wound. "Is it tender at all?"

"Just mildly so, I am not experiencing too much pain there. Just a soreness."

Dr. Swanson had left to get the new bandages when Dr. Thomas mentioned it, and was now returning. He immediately stepped in and dressed the wound area. When he was done with this it was now his turn to address her final injury. "Maura, how is your chest wound feeling?"

"To be honest, that is where I am experiencing the most pain. I have a heavy pressure on my chest and it hurts to take deep breaths. Every now and then I feel a slight spasm, or flutter in my chest."

It was Dr. Swanson's turn to take notes, then he undid the dressings as well and checked over the wound. This wound was angry looking, red, puffy and a bit swollen. No infection yet, but to be safe he reapplied it with the Colloidal Silver Bandages. I am going to order up both an X ray and an MRI of your heart and lungs. I want to ensure that you have no bleeding going on in there. Your blood levels look good, red blood count is right where it should be. I will have more answers once we get the tests done. I am going to go put the order in for those now, so plan to go for ride in a bit."

Dr. Thomas and Dr. Swanson made their final comments and left the room. Jane leaned down and gave Maura a kiss on the lips. "You did good Maura, I know you must be exhausted from that. Your body has been through so much. I am a little scared though, how much trouble are you having with breathing?"

Maura smiled at Jane and motioned to her that she wanted another kiss, which Jane was all to happy to do. "It's not too bad, it is just hard to get that deep breath. I am sure it will just take time. I am really tired though, so I think I am going to close my eyes for a bit. I Love you." Within seconds Maura was out like a light. Jane sat and held Maura's hand, until she too fell asleep.

_**ACROSS TOWN**_

Korsak had tracked down Cavanaugh, he was currently sitting in his car in Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge. Korsak pulled his car on a parallel rd, he was hidden well behind some trees. He then called Frost and asked him if he could being a long range listening device to his location. This felt like a meet, and Korsak wanted to know what was going down.


	30. Chapter 30:The Plot Thickens

Chapter 30: Plot Thickens

Frost made his way over to Korsak's car. It had only taken him 10 minutes to arrive after the call. Cavanaugh was still sitting in his car when Frost had arrived, but was now getting out for the first time. He walked over to a very large mausoleum that had a walk in vestibule. He tool out a key and entered the gate. Korsak was watching through binoculars and told frost to look up the name Lucas Cavanaugh.

"Korsak I know you have known the Lieutenant a long time, but did you know anything about his father?"

Vince looked at frost and said, "No, we never really talked about family, just the job."

Frost typed a few more keys and said,"Well this definitely puts things in a whole new light. Lucas Cavanaugh was his father. He was once the head of the North Side Gang in Chicago. His sons Frankie and George are the gangs current bosses. In an article back from 1960, it says that Lucas Cavanaughs wife took her 2 youngest sons with her and disappeared. They were Andrew and Sean. Then there is an update in 1967, she and her son Andrew were found murdered. It says that the bodies were found by her 13 year old son Sean. They never found out who killed them and the case is registered with a cold case number."

Korsak was stunned, he had never once thought Sean could have been dirty. He knew he made some questionable moved during this whole thing, but he really thought it was for Maura and Jane. Now he was a bit unsure. "This changes everything. Does it say what happened to Sean after his mother's death? Did he go back to his father?"

Frost checked out a few things on his laptop then said, "It looks like the courts allowed him to be raised by his best friends family. They became his foster parents. At the time his dad was in jail serving 8 years for racketeering charges. So by the time he got out Sean was just starting the academy. I wonder how or if this is connected to Doyle."

While Frost had been looking the information up, a black Mercedes pulled up behind Cavanaughs. It had tinted windows, so Korsak could not make out who was in the vehicle. "hey Frost, we got company. Run a make on the following license plate, 421EM9."

As Frost was running the plate, Korsak set up the audio equipment so that they could listen in.

"Korsak, this just got a whole lot worse. It comes back to Dr. Hope Martin. That's Maura's biological mother. What the hell is going on?"

The doors to the car opened up and out stepped Paddy and Hope. They walked over to Cavanaugh and each embraced him in a hug.

Korsak said, "Listen up Frost, the shows about to start"

Cavanaugh was the first to speak, "Its good to see you hope, how is your brother Tom doing these days?

Hope looked upon Sean with very sad eyes,"He's not doing so hot. He got so depressed from being stuck in a wheelchair that he went to a crackpot surgeon who said he could remove the bullet lodged in his spine. He ended up a full quadriplegic. The brother I knew, your best friend, he basically died that day. He is just a shell now."

Sean looked enraged when he heard that, "They will pay for that and for what they did to your daughter. I will make sure of it." Then he looked to Paddy, "I made sure that my detectives listened in to your chat, or should I say Oscar performance. They are so busy trying to pull in resources to stop this big event, that they will never see what we really have planned coming. I understand that Rizzoli called in the Governor and they both watched as well. We do have to be quick though, Korsak is supposed to be tailing me, the last I saw he was going into a bar on 7th street. I since have pulled my sim card and gps off the car"

Paddy looked around to make sure he didn't see any cars in sight other than their own. "Thanks Sean, you have been a true friend. How is my daughter doing? I was not happy that Hope was not allowed in to see her. You need to get Rizzoli out of there. When the time is right and we know she is stable enough to move, I want her. I know I promised to not kill the detective, but if she gets in my way, I will."

Sean knew that Paddy meant business. He also knew that he would not be able to live with himself if anything happened to Jane. He had let his need for vengeance to get in his way. He had always stayed to the right side of the law, he always been clean. But the day his wife, 2 year old son and his best friend were gunned down by Jimmy O'Shea a foot soldier for the O'Rourkes. He vowed to take down each and every Mob Boss that was not his friend and basically his brother-in-law, one Paddy Doyle.

"Paddy, I will get Hope in. I promise. The last update I had, she was awake and improving. She was being sent for some tests, a concern about pressure in her chest cavity. I will get more information and meet up with you later at the house. I will take care of Rizzoli when the time comes, then we can get in and move Maura. Once we have her, we will be ready to make our move. I know Jane will be an issue, she is in love with your daughter. I do not want her hurt. We will need to make Maura aware that if she wants Jane alive, she will have to give her up. There is also the fact that her adoptive parents seem to have shown concern for the first time in their lives. They haven't left her either, except at night. So that will probably be the best time to take her."

Hope waited until Sean was done to speak, "Sean, I just wanted to say that my sister and nephew would be so proud of the man you became. I know this is hard for you, you have never killed anyone for the family before. You always stayed clean, but I also know that you have lived with the pain of losing them and Tom for sometime. Just as I have. I want this to be over, I want them all to have payed for the hurt they caused this family. It was because of what happened to Anne and Liam that we chose to give Maura up. I lost out on that. So now I will have a chance to be her mother. Thank you. I hope you all come out of this alive, we have lost too much of our family."

Paddy nodded his head, "Yes Sean, and thank your brothers Frankie and George for me, when this is all over, Boston is all theirs. I am retiring for good. I have a daughter to get to know. I can only hope she can forgive us. We better head out, we have been here too long. See you tonight."

Frost and Korsak realized that all was being wrapped up, they also knew they needed to get out of there. So Korsak put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the vicinity. When he knew he was safe he turned the car around and headed to the hospital. They had some bugs to find.

Jane, William, Constance and Angela all had been waiting for Maura's return from having the chest

x-rays and MRI. They were presently in the ICU family room, since it was a bit crowded for them all to be in Maura's room. Becky the ICU manager headed towards them and Angela was the first to react.

"Is Maura okay? We thought she would be back by now."

Nurse Becky took a seat in front of them,"When we took the x-rays, we found that Maura has developed Empyema. There is an infection in the space between her lung and her chest wall. Infected fluid is building up and that is what is causing her to have trouble with deep breaths. It is also what has caused the fevers. We are unsure as to why the antibiotics did not combat this. The doctor also spotted the development of a lung abscess. He is has to perform a Decortication of her lung. He will use a thorascope to essentially remove the surface layer of her lung. This will allow her lung to be able to expand properly. He will also be inserting a chest tube to drain away the infection. He is changing her antibiotics once again to one that contains the colloidal silver that is also within her dressings. It is very strong, and she will be only on it for a day or two. Once the surgery is over, Dr. Thomas will be out to update you himself."

Angela was hugging Jane as William comforted Constance. They just sat there in disbelief. Things had been going so well. Just then Korsak and Frost came into the room. They noticed the look on the faces they saw and knew something was not good.

Korsak spoke first,"Jane, whats wrong? Is Maura alright?"

Jane looked defeated, exhausted. She removed herself from her Ma's arms and walked over to Korsak.

"Hey, Maura was taken back into surgery. She has a bad infection in her lungs and chest cavity. We are waiting for word from her doctor."

Korsak laid his hand on Jane's shoulder, "I am so sorry Jane, but you know she has fought to get this far, she will be okay. You'll see. Would you be able to take a walk with Frost and I? I know you are waiting for news, but it will only take a minute. We will need someplace that you think may be secure to talk though."

Jane nodded then told everyone else that Korsak needed her for a minute, but that she would be right back.

Jane took them down to the nurses lounge and had them step into the shower area. "So I guess this is secure enough. What's up guys?"

Korsak looked to Frost signaling him to go ahead. "Jane, we followed Cavanaugh to Mount Auburn Cemetery. He met up at his Father's Mausoleum with Paddy and Hope."

Jane was shocked, not at Paddy but at the Hope connection. "What the fuck? I thought she said she had no contact with the guy."

Frost tried to ease into it, "Jane, first of all you need to know that everything Doyle said in the video chat, was a lie. He knew we would be listening. He has other plans going on. He wanted us to be working on taking down all of these networks, while he takes out all of the Mob bosses in Boston. It is a revenge killing. Now I think you need to sit for this one, but since we are in a shower room, that's kinda hard."

"Just spit it out Frost", Jane's nerves were almost shot, she didn't know if she could handle much more.

Frost looked to Korsak, Korsak understood and moved to stand close to Jane, in case she needed him.

"Cavanaugh's Father was a big time crime boss in Chicago. His mother and youngest brother were gunned down when he was 13. He was then raised by his best friends family. His best friend had two sisters. Anne was Cavanaughs' wife, she and their son were killed by the O'Rourke family. Now here is the other part. The other sister is Hope. Hope is Sean's sister-in-law."

Jane couldn't stand, she had to sit, so she made it to the floor with the help of Korsak.

"There's more Jane, Paddy and Hope are married, not sure for how long, maybe always. The thing is they want Maura. That is part of their plan. They have some weird fantasy where they can be a happy family. Once they get word that Maura is stable, They are planning on taking her from here. Cavanaugh has her room bugged. After we went through checking it out, he went back in. I checked when we first got here, I cannot find them. But we know they are there. The cops watching her room are on their payroll. Cavanaugh has been told to get you away from her. Doyle has threatened to kill you if you get in the way. Sean doesn't seem to want that. If they get Maura, Doyle plans to tell her that as long as she gives you up, he will leave you alone. The rest of the plan goes like this, once Maura is obtained they along with Cavanaugh's other 2 brothers, George and Frankie, who happen to be the Bosses of the North Side Gang in Chicago, will be taking out the families here in Boston, then the brothers will retain control, while Paddy and Hope head off to retirement and their daughter."

Jane just sat there, she was in shock. The guys started to get worried, they knew they needed to tell her. But maybe this was just too much for her. Korsak reached out his hand in an attempt to get her to stand. "Jane, Frost and I already have a plan to replace the cops. We are also going to keep working on this, we just wanted to keep you in the loop. Trust us. Now let's get you back, so you can find out about Maura, Okay."

Jane had become extremely dizzy and was losing focus, she felt like she was about to pass out, then Korsak touched her and she was able to shake it off. She blinked a few times and looked to Korsak and Frost. "Thanks guys, we need to figure out this bug shit, I need to be able to communicate to her father at least. He will need to get in touch with the governor somehow and relay this new information. Once I know Maura is going to be okay, I think we need to come up with our own plans of removal. I have an idea, but it may be difficult to pull off. Right now its safest in my own head. Let's get back"

As Jane was entering the Family lounge, Dr. Thomas was just about to start the update.

"Jane, your just in time. I know this gave you all a good scare, and rightly so. I am confident that we were able to get all of the abscess out. I ended up putting in 3 chest tubes, instead of one. It will help to drain out the infection quicker and ensure that all areas have been reached. They will be remove within 2 to 3 days. Nurse Becky will be ensuring that they are kept clean and unobstructed. As long as everything goes as planned I believe we will be able to get her up on her feet by the end of the week. We need to evaluate her Sartorius Muscle. Jane the physical therapist will be by this evening to instruct you on how to massage her feet and hands. Even though she will be doing 2 sessions with her, it would be beneficial for you to do it as well. I believe she is back in her room, so you can go join her now."

Jane reached out and shook the doctor's hand."thank you for everything doctor." then she went to join Maura, as did the rest of the family.


	31. Chapter 31:Where Do We Go From Here

Chapter 31: Where Do We Go From Here

Once Jane told William what was going on, he went to see his friend the Governor. They had a quick meeting and then made their way to police headquarters to meet with the Police Commissioner, Ed Davis.

Once in the commissioners officer an aide to the governor went about scanning the office for bugs.

"I can assure you Mr. Governor, this room is secure." Ed chuckled a bit at the unusual entrance made by his friend.

Deval looked to his aide who had just finished the scan, he nodded at the all clear and excused the man from the room. "I am sorry about that Ed, but these days I need to be absolutely sure. I happy to have you back in Boston. How was the family vacation to Italy?"

"Deval, The trip was great, but I think you have a more exciting tale to tell. Pistol whipped, Mob Killings. I have read through the reports, and somehow I feel that this is not the whole story. Not with the history that the Irish Crime Syndicate has in our city. So what really brings you and Mr. Isles here today?, It's been along time William."

Deval, William and Ed took a seat, then Deval proceeded. "As you know, from the reports, Williams' daughter, the Commonwealths Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles was critically injured when abducted by enemies of Patrick Doyle. She is currently in the ICU at Massachusetts General. The BPD has had a detail assigned to her in case there was any more retaliation. Since the incident, no attempts have been made and Mr. Isles would like to pull that detail to save the city from the extra expense. He will however bring in a private security team for the duration of her stay, to ensure the safety of the hospital staff, as well as his daughters.

The commissioner thought this over, he knew that there was more to it than saving tax payers money.

"It is my job to know what is happening in our city, it is also my job to know what is happening within my own department. I am aware of the corruption within the department as it pertains to the Irish Crime Syndicate. I was the one who called for a special task force to follow up on the black book obtained from Patrick Doyle's arrest. I know we did not eliminate all of our corrupt cops, and I know the corruption goes beyond the BPD itself. It is an upward battle that I will continue to fight. I can assure you both that I am a man you can trust. We have been acquaintances for years now, and I would think that should count for something. So, Deval... William...What is the real reason for pulling the cops? Do you feel the officers involved are bad? Because if she is safe as you say, why hire from the private sector?"

William thought this over, Jane had been adamant about not trusting anyone else. William trusted Jane and knew he should not let anyone else in, unless Jane was on board with it. "Ed, there is no immediate threat to my daughter. If it were just me making the decision, I would pull the detail and leave it at that. However, I also need to consider my wife's concerns and those of our extended family. So that is why I will be utilizing private security. Not to mention, my extended family has a few BPD detectives among its ranks, and there is always one present at my daughter's side. So if you could please follow through with my wishes I would appreciate it."

Commissioner Davis decided that it would be best to instruct his staff to remove the detail and watch and see what develops. He also wanted to make it clear that he was willing to help them, if needed.  
"I will pull the detail. I want you both to know that if you need help in anyway, I can be trusted. It was good to see you both. William, I hope your daughter is well soon."

The men said there goodbyes. William headed back to the hospital, and Deval back to the statehouse.

**Three days later**

Dr. Thomas and Nurse Becky had just removed the three chest tubes from Maura. X rays showed that the infection had all been cleared away. When redressing her wounds, the doctor said that by the end of the day they would remove them for good. Maura was feeling a lot stronger as well, her physical therapy was going well and she was anxious to get up and walk. With Jane's continued help with her foot and hand massages, Maura's pain had subsided. Even the shooting pain she had been experiencing in her right hand was not as frequent. She knew that the weather would be an issue for her, just as it is for Jane. But she also knew that just as she was there to help Jane, Jane would be there to help her.

Nurse Becky had just finished getting Maura's IV's hooked up to the IV Pole so she could walk.

Dr. Thomas explained what he would like for her to do. "Maura we are going to take this as slowly as we can at first. Even with the physical therapy that you have had, your muscles may not respond the way you want them to at first. So let's start with you swinging your legs over the side of the bed...

Now Becky and I will each support you while you attempt to support your weight with your legs, at first you may want to favor your right side, then as you become more stable, you can even out your stance."

Maura did as she was instructed. It was a weird sensation, her legs felt like jelly to begin with and she found that she was relying a lot on the support the doctor and nurse were giving her. It was like they were holding her up by her arm pits. She knew she was scared to apply pressure, but also knew she needed to get over that fear. So she began by putting all of her weight on her left side, then once she felt comfortable she started to apply pressure down on her right side. She felt an extreme amount of pain at first, like a jolt. So she pulled back half way and relied more on her left leg. The doctor took notice of this.

"How much pain are you experiencing right now? Do you need to sit?" He had asked.

Maura took in a breath, how good it felt to do so without pain."It is manageable. I just need to try and work through it I think. Maybe we can try a few steps."

So that is what they did. Maura took a total of 10 small steps across her room, before the need to stop and rest. Then she made her way back to the bed with the support of Dr. Thomas and Nurse Becky.

"How does it feel Maura?" Dr. Thomas asked

Maura was in pain, that was self evident, so she spoke through somewhat gritted teeth.

"It's a deep penetrating pain, it doesn't feel like my leg is going to give out when I apply pressure. It feels more like my leg is being ripped apart."

The doctor made a few notes and told the nurse to get a moist heat therapy wrap for Maura's thigh. He also made notes for the physical therapist as well. "Maura, we are going to have you wear a heat wrap on your thigh on a continual basis. When you feel the heat subside, let the nurse know and we will switch them out. Heat therapy has proven very effective with this type of injury in combination with physical therapy. It will take time for you to be able to walk on your own again, without the use of a cane or walker. When I say time, I mean at least 6 months. If not longer. I would like for you to consider going to a rehab facility when we release you from here. I foresee that to be as early as 3 days from now as long as you are doing as well as you are. I want to make sure the infection does not return. I know you have expressed to be released on out-patient status, but I feel you would benefit from and Inpatient Rehab Center. So please give it some serious thought. I will leave you for now, I have put in an order to increase your therapy time, so if you find that you are experiencing more pain from that, let the nurse know and we will increase your meds."

Once the doctor and nurse left Jane walked over to Maura, who was still seated with her legs over the side of the bed. She stood in front of her and leaned in as she wrapped herself around Maura's petite frame. The embrace lasted a few minutes before Jane finally pulled away.

"We really should think about the rehab facility. It may be the best idea, you would probably heal faster."

Maura was exhausted and tired of being in the hospital. So she was not in the mood to hear this. "I will do just as well on an outpatient basis. With your help I can do just as much as if I were there." Maura noticed Jane's eye roll and mistook it's meaning. "You know what, no I won't require your help, I will hire a private nurse instead. You have been saddled here with me long enough. It is about time that you got back to your own life. I think it is best that you start back to work and start spending time with your family and friends again. I am sure they miss you. I appreciate all that you have done for me, and when I am back to being 100% I will let you know and maybe we could do lunch or dinner, my treat."

Jane was completely floored, "What the hell Maura? Really... Just because I suggest we think about rehab, you go all hello goodbye on me. Yes, I am tired Maura. Yes, I want you out of here. Yes, I want you at home... so bad, more than I think you even want to be. My frustrations lie not in taking care of you, or helping you. They lie in the fact that I want you well and you are just as stubborn as me, and what if something happens at home and it sets your recovery back even further. If you were worked with professionals on a daily basis I wouldn't worry about that. I love you Maura, and I could care less right now about work, friends or family. You are all I care about." Jane leaned in and captured Maura's lips. What started out slow, quickly turned into a heated frenzy, that was until Jane managed to slip her hand onto Maura's injured thigh. Maura pushed back and yelped out in pain. Jane started to panic.

"Oh My God Maura, are you alright? I am so sorry. What can I do?"

Maura was seeing stars, first from that totally amazing earth shattering kiss, but then from the physical pain that was shooting up and down her leg. She started to take deep breaths and let them out slowly, finally the pain began to subside. She carefully scooted back on the bed and lied down. Jane was still standing there in shock at what she had caused. After a few minutes, Maura found her voice.

"I am okay Jane. That was amazing by the way. I am sorry I mistook your facial expressions to mean you were tired of being with me. I know this has been hard on you too. I do agree that Rehab would be the smartest decision based on recovery time. However, after the discussion we had about my safety and what Doyle and Hope have planned, I do not think we should subject anyone else to possible harm once I can be released. I know you have this plan of yours and I know I was not receptive to it at first. I think though that I have changed my mind. But I need you to understand something else that I have come to consider as well, something that could change your mind."

Since Maura had been out of it when Jane had first learned of Paddy's intentions. She had only learned of it yesterday. So it took her a day to process what Jane wanted to do. Jane wanted to remove Maura from the hospital secretly as well. She wanted to get Maura as far away from Boston as she could. They would then set up a trap for Doyle and Hope. Then once all was taken care of, Maura could return. Maura argued that had been her plan all along, to leave Boston behind and that it was Jane who would have none of it. She also argued that she would not go anywhere without Jane. So Maura finally said absolutely not. She said she would be apart of the trap, and what ever happened, happened.

Jane looked at Maura and asked, "So what is it I need to know, and why have you changed your mind?"

Maura tried to think of the best way to say what she needed to. It wasn't something that she herself was 100% sure of. It was just something that she felt she needed to do. She just needed Jane on board, because she knew she couldn't do it alone.


	32. Chapter 32:Options

Chapter 32:Options

Maura was still running her ideas through her head. She was still not feeling really good about any of them, but she knew time was running out. Paddy and Hope would make their move soon. Maura did not want anyone hurt, she also knew that if Paddy saw Jane as a threat, he would kill her.

"Okay Jane here are the options that I have come up with, please let me talk them through and then we can discuss them."

Jane took a deep breath, agreed to refrain from comment, and encouraged Maura to continue.

"I know you feel the need to hide me away some where, while you go all Jane bad ass. In reality that makes absolutely no sense. So you take down Doyle again, what does that solve. We will be right back where we were before. I do not want to keep living my life in fear of who will seek revenge next. There is no way that you can take down everyone involved in the crime syndicate. It is not plausible.

If you take one down, two more will take their place. The corruption within the BPD and government has been going on for decades. You are naive if you think you can put a stop to that. There are far more depraved people within all facets of the law enforcement community, from officers to Judges, than those who are not. So I think we need to look at the smaller picture. What can we do to ensure that I am not a target? Arresting Paddy is not the answer, his enemies still feel threatened by him. There will always be some nut that thinks they can get to him through me. So that leads me up to Option 1.

Instead of making me disappear, why not make Paddy disappear? Let them make their attempt on getting me, we turn the tables and set a trap for them. However you allow me to voice my concerns to them. Let me put things into perspective, he will not listen to you, neither will Hope. We can use our resources to make it look like Paddy was killed, but instead set him and Hope up with new identities. He wanted to retire, so let them. I know he would be getting away with murders and all of the other charges against him. But this is my life, our life that I am thinking of.

If Doyle and Hope are imprisoned, or not ….my life is not safe. This is the closet that I have come to dying Jane. Dennis and Hoyt, they didn't even come close to making me realize what I would be missing out on. This time it hit home. There are so many things that I still want to do in my life, so many things that I still want to experience. I thought I would be okay with dying for the sake of others, but I realize I am not that noble. I mean if it came down to my family, yes I would take a bullet, if it meant that you all were safe, but if I can do something to avoid all of that, I would. I am not sure if I am okay with Doyle and the others getting away with it though. So that leads me to Option 2.

We have Dr. Thomas surgically implant a GPS tracker under my skin. I wear a wire and hope that neither Hope or Paddy check for one. We let them take me. It's not as if they are trying to kill me. Then when he goes off with Sean to finish his plan, a team can follow them and take everyone down in one big sting. While that happens, you come and get me back from Hope. I think this makes the most sense. As I have been saying this out loud, this is the one we need to follow. Option 1, was a foolhardy idea. We could never live with ourselves if we did that. We would be the corrupt ones. So I am not even going to get into my 3rd option. My mind is made up, this is what we need to do."

Jane had a headache. Her head was spinning from everything Maura had been going on about. There was no way in hell she ever would have considered option 1, unless it led to her putting a bullet between Doyle's eyes. Option 2 made sense, but the risk to Maura was something that she was not interested in. Jane still wanted to take them down at the hospital, but that meant they wouldn't have the opportunity to arrest anyone else involved. Unless they could get Hope to give them names. That was a long shot though. William would not approve of Maura's plan, she was sure of that. Maura was right though, Paddy and Hope would not hurt her. Jane needed to talk this out with her team.

"Maura, option 1 is not going to happen, I agree with you on that. I am not sold on option 2 either. Yes, it makes the most sense. But, I am not willing to put you in danger. You can't even walk on your own. Your body is not 100%. Even if you were the healthiest woman on the earth, I wouldn't want to let you do this. However, I do need to give it some thought. I need to run it past Frost and Korsak. We also need to let your dad in on it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jane I do understand. Trust me this is not something I really want to do. I just want this over with."

Jane texted Frost and Korsak and asked them to come by the hospital. She had already received one from William saying he was picking up something for them to eat. Angela was working and Constance was coming by later.

Cavanaugh, Hope and Doyle were sitting around a table in an apartment Hope had bought under her maiden name. It was around the corner from the hospital, a quick access to not only the hospital, but to the T and the marina.

Hope was the first to speak,"I contacted my ally in the ICU. Maura is stable, but is not able to walk on her own. She is going to need extensive therapy. The doctor wants her to move to a rehab facility in as early as 3 days. I have heard that she wants to go home and do outpatient therapy instead. I have obtained all of the drugs that we may need for her, as well as other supplies. However, I do not have the equipment needed for her physical therapy. Her body is still healing as well, and we will need to be mindful of this too. She may not be able to handle long durations in the back of a van."

Paddy thought this over,"We need to decide if we take her from the hospital as planned, or if we take her from her home. I wish she would have chosen the rehab facility, we could have arranged our own transport for her. What equipment do you need? Is it attainable and if so, can we get it set up in time?"

Hope was becoming more and more anxious over Paddy's plan. Yes, she loved him very much. They had been married for 35 years now. Yes, they had been separated for many of those years, with only a few clandestine meetings each year. Paddy never wanted anyone to find out about the two of them. He could not ask her to give up her whole life, but he could make sure that she was always committed to him through marriage. He even allowed Hope to illegally marry a second man, that is when she had Cailyn. Paddy left her alone for the first 15 years of Cailyn's life, but then one night he came to London and sought her out. Told her that he had just introduced himself to their daughter Maura. Said she had found out the hard way, had to perform her own half-brothers autopsy. It was a turning point for him. He wanted his family back, the one he was forced to give up. Hope had argued that she was happy, that she didn't want to leave London. She told him to leave Maura alone, that it wasn't fair to her. Paddy's response was to make her husbands death look like an accident. Yes, he killed Cailyn's father out of spite. For the next 3 years he hounded her, but she always had an excuse. She was fearful of becoming that woman again, she was fearful of her love for him. Then he went and got himself shot, and her daughter Cailyn had gotten sick. So she soon found herself back in Boston. Sucked back into her old life. Now a year later, she was back in the arms of her husband. Back to the wrong side of the law. The truth was, all she wanted was Paddy. She would give Cailyn up in a heart beat. She was old enough to take care of herself. She was like her father anyways. But Maura, Maura was her real daughter. She was created by two people that were very much in love. She knew Maura wanted nothing to do with her father. She knew at one time Maura reached out to her, that she would have given them a chance. But now, once she realized her part in all of this. She would despise her as much as she did Paddy. So Hope had tried to convince him in letting Maura go, to let her be happy. They had brought so much hurt to her, that she felt they owed her that. She told him they could finish the job and then go away and live happily ever after. Paddy became enraged at that thought. No he was not leaving without Maura. He said she would come to love and except them. They could prove to her that they were not bad people. They could start with a clean slate he had said. Hope could see it though in his eyes. She saw all the pain and regret. She saw that he knew that what he was about to do was wrong. She knew he was looking back at all of his mistakes in life, looking for that one moment when he could have changed his destiny. She knew he saw it whenever he spoke of Maura. His biggest regret was not being strong enough to take her and Maura away from this life 36 years ago. She knew he was trying to relive that time now. No he wasn't senile, it wasn't a mental breakdown. He was aware of his actions, but somewhere in his mind, he truly believed he could have the life he had hoped for.

Hope finally snapped out of her thoughts and answered Paddy. "It will take me a day or two to get what I need. But that is also how long it will take to get where we are going. So when are you two making your move?"

Paddy looked over to Sean, "Are we all setup for the meet? Is the van ready for Hope?"

Sean shook his head, "Yeah, everything is set. The meet is set for the day after tomorrow. The van is gassed up and ready to go." Sean thought about what Paddy wanted to do, he and Hope both discussed it. They both knew this was going to end badly. He figured he would give it one last shot.

"Paddy, I think we should leave Maura alone. She has told you time and time again that you are only her sperm donor. That she wants nothing to do with you. She is not of this world, never has been. She has a good life. Let her heal and move on. If you really love her, let her go. You cannot change the past by trying to reinvent your future. Please, let it go."

Doyle stood up, walked over to Sean and slapped him hard across the face. "You don't know anything. She does care, deep down she cares. Maura sat by my bedside in that hospital. She chose me over that good for nothin' cop. She will choose me again. She is our flesh and blood. I know I have hurt her, we have hurt her. I can make up for that. She just needs time. She needs to be away from that stupid woman and her family. They have brainwashed her against me. I know I have done unlawful things, I will not deny that. I am ready to move on though, I want to move on for her and for Hope. I need to make amends for not being the father I should have been. She has a good heart, she will find forgiveness."

Doyle looked over at Hope and saw the look she had on her face. He knew that look, but it would not sway his decision.

Hope looked at the determination on Paddy's face and knew she had to do right by her daughter. For the second time in her life she would do the right thing. Everything would be alright.

Sean looked at both Paddy and Hope. He knew he was in deep with all of this. He knew it was just a matter of time before Jane and her team were on to him. Hell, she probably already knew. She would understand why he was doing this, not the part about Maura though. She would never condone it, she was too good a cop for that. He had to figure out a way to finish what he started with Doyle and warn Jane about Maura too. He could live with himself for killing those responsible for his wife and son's death. But if anything happened to Jane or Maura, that would be his demise as well. He needed to ensure that they would okay. The question was how.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Frost and Korsak had just arrived in Maura's room. Jane and William were talking about the Red Sox while Maura seemed to be sleeping. The little noise that the men had made greeting everyone, stirred Maura from her rest. They apologized for waking her, but she said she was tired of sleeping. Just then Nurse Becky came into the room to check Maura's heat wrap. She then asked Maura if she was ready to have a go at walking again.

"Yes, I would like to get up. I am getting tired of this room, a change of scenery would do me good."

Maura looked to Jane, her father and the guys. She thought about what they needed to discuss, and knew Becky should not be around. Just then Constance walked in.

"Hello Dear, it's good to see you up. I brought you a some lounge clothes, I thought you might feel better wearing something other than the hospital gowns. Jane mentioned that you were no longer connected to any IV lines or wires. So I thought it was safe to bring these."

Maura was beyond excited. "Thank you Mother, this is wonderful."

Constance was happy to have been able to bring such a big smile to her daughters face. "Jane, Angela has packed a new outfit for you as well, she thought you might like to freshen up too.'

Jane was also happy, maybe not as happy as Maura, but still happy. "Thank you Constance, I am due for a change."

Everyone excused themselves while Jane pulled the curtains to give them some privacy. Once Jane had changed, she went to help Maura.

"Hey, lets get this thing off of you." Jane said as she helped Maura slip the gown off.

Jane couldn't help but react to seeing Maura naked from the waist up."God Maura, you are so beautiful"

Maura was not feeling it, "Jane, I have scars all over my body. I am no longer beautiful. I don't even know why you would say such a thing. I am flawed now. I can understand if you didn't want to pursue a relationship with me anymore."

Jane reached out and began to lightly trace Maura's scars on her chest. She had one that ran in the center of her chest, straight down to the middle of her cleavage. "This one is from saving your heart, you have a beautiful heart Maur. It is full of so much compassion and Love." Then she traced the ones on either side of her breast. They ran just under and to the side of each one. "These are from saving your lungs, allowing you to breathe. When I hear you breathe it anchors me. When I feel your breath upon my skin I know you are near me, I need you near me Maur." Then Jane reached for Maura's hands, she began to massage them. "These scars are not ugly, they just show how strong and brave you are. When I look at your hands I see healing ones. These are the hands that have helped to heal me. These are the hands that hold my heart, without them, I would not exist." Then Jane went to Maura's feet and began to massage them. "These scars are just like your others, I see bravery and determination. These feet brought you to me, and I will be forever grateful to them. I would be lost without you Maura." Then Jane ran her hand over the heat wrap on Maura's thigh. "This scar, even though I cannot touch this one, I have to say that I have seen it. This stands for your love of life, your will to get better. You have not once given up on the fight. I am so proud of you Maura. I am so in love with you. I can't wait to show you just how much. I can't wait for us to discover one another."

Jane leaned down and began caressing Maura's breast as she kissed her deeply. Maura moaned into the kiss, a sound Jane couldn't get enough of. Maura pushed Jane away when she needed to take a breath. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you Jane, I love you too. Very much so. You will need to be patient with me though. It may take me awhile to be comfortable with my body again. I can't wait to get out of here, I want to discover us as well. I love the feel of your hands on me, I am so turned on right now. But, we have our family right out that door, so we need to reign this in. Please help me to dress now, they will begin to wonder."

Jane laughed at that, "Yes, I will help you. And just so you know, I to am turned on right on, I am completely soaked."

Maura licked her lips as Jane just chuckled at the look on her face.

Once Maura was dressed, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to stand. She favored her left leg again, but found the pain in her right to not be as bad. The heat wrap was helping.

They made it to the door, Jane guiding her by her elbow. Becky was waiting for them. She said that she would accompany them, and that Maura should not attempt a long journey. Maura was not having any of this.

"I understand your concern Becky, however I have my family with me. My father can push the wheelchair for when I need to rest. I would appreciate if you would honor our privacy. I want to get some fresh air and will be going to one of the many courtyards that are here. I will be back in time for my therapy appointment."

Becky was a bit put off, she was supposed to keep an eye on Dr. Isles at all times. Dr. Martin would not be happy with her if she allowed this. However she could not draw attention to herself either. What Dr. Martin didn't know couldn't hurt her. So she decided to look the other way. "I understand. If you do find that you need some assistance, just call up to the floor and I will come help. Make sure she does not over do it though."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Sorry its been a few days. Updates will be more sporadic, this one will be short, wanted to get something out to you. Next update may not come until middle of next week.

Chapter 34:

Maura was able to walk all the way to the elevator, before she chose to sit in the wheelchair and ride the rest of the way down. Constance offered to go and pick up food from the dirty robber for all. The rest of the gang made there way to an outdoor garden area. It was set up with tables and chairs, as well as benches and walking paths. Once outside, Maura wanted to try and walk some more. They chose to sit as far away from others as possible. William, Frost and Korsak were seated at the table, while Maura and Jane took their time walking over.

Maura was feeling stronger with every step, the pain was manageable for now and her spirits were lifting. It felt so good to breathe fresh air and feel the sun on her face. When they reached the others, Jane placed the pillow from the seat of the wheelchair onto the chair at the table. Maura sat down and elevated her leg, resting it onto the seat of the wheelchair. Jane began to hover around her, ensuring that she was comfortable and not in any real pain.

Maura was becoming a bit frustrated with the attention, "Jane, please relax! I am fine, I am better than fine, this is the best I have felt since coming out of sedation. I am happy to be able to come out here. So please sit down and relax as well. We have a lot to talk about. I also cannot believe that I am looking forward to a burger and fries from the dirty robber. I think that blood you donated to me, may have altered my chemical makeup."

Everyone laughed at that. Then they began to tease Maura and Jane about their "blood connection". It felt so good to joke around again. They all were thankful in their own heads that Maura was alive and well. The reality of how they almost lost her was close to their hearts.

William watched his daughter interact with her friends and smiled, he had missed out on a lot with his daughter and was happy that he had been given this second chance with her, he would not screw up this time. He would try to be the best dad he could be. "So Jane, You mentioned something about a plan. What have you and Maura come up with?"

Jane was about to answer, but Maura spoke up first. "Dad, First you need to know that I am the one who came up with this version of the plan. I know you may not like it, but you need to keep an open mind. I just want to be free of all of this. Not just more me, but for my family as well." Maura looks to Frost and Korsak and adds, "That means both of you too. I hope you both know that I look upon you guy as more than friends, you are family to me...a brother and uncle."

Korsak laughed, "I love you to Maura, I am happy to be your big brother."

Frost who had been laughing, punched Korsak in the arm. "Hey, Old Man very funny. Maura, I feel the same way. I am the smart and loving uncle then."

Jane, Maura and William were all laughing at the antics of these two men. Finally Maura interrupted the jovialness. "Well back to the plan,"

Maura then filled them in on what she thought was their best option. William was not happy with the plan at all. "No way, Jane how could you even consider something like this. Hasn't Maura been through enough? Maura, I will not allow it. I almost lost you, I will be damned if I knowingly stand by and let you willingly go into more danger. Look at you, you are not even able to walk without pain. I cannot even believe this is on the table as an option."

Maura was not used to having her father display such a protective attitude towards her. It felt nice, but she yet she needed to disagree with him, she needed to stand up for herself, she needed for him to understand how they needed to end this already.

"Dad, First of all Jane does not agree either, but she understands what it is at stake. I know I am not 100%, but my egg and sperm donors are not out to kill me, on the contrary, they want me alive and living in their make believe world of the happy Doyle Family. I will be safe, and Jane will be right there to get me. I want this to be over dad, I want my life back. If we just let them arrest hope and Paddy, there will still be those out there that want me dead too. This way we make many arrests, and get these men off the streets. I know you are scared for me, I would be a fool if I wasn't scared too. This is my choice though and I need you and Jane both, to support me and understand why. I am sure if it would make you feel better, Jane would let you ride along with her. That way you can see for yourself that I am okay."

Korsak and Frost had already agreed that this was the best option, so they decided to let William and Maura fight it out. They knew Jane didn't like it, but as a cop she understood that this was the best bet.

William saw Constance walking over, so in the short time he had before she reached them, he said,

"I do not like it, but I can see your point. As long as Jane lets me go with her, and we keep this from your mother, and probably Angela as well, then I say okay let's do it. Now everyone look alive, our food is here."

Everyone turned to see Constance, they removed their somber expressions and began to wave to Constance. They ate in relative silence, Maura was savoring every bite. She was only able to eat ½ the burger, but it was wonderful. Jane was happy to help her finish. When Maura was done, her father guided her, as she began to walk again. She didn't want to sit for too long and become stiff. When Jane was done eating, she went to join them. As they walked they discussed whether or not to have Dr. Thomas in on the GPS tracker, or to have Maura do it herself. Jane was not 100% sure on the nursing staff, and was concerned if they were to see a new incision. Maura assured her that she new Dr. Thomas, and that she would make sure that the nurses were not involved.

By the time they walked back to everyone else, Maura was really tired. Jane said she would take her back up. William and Constance left for the day, as did Frost and Korsak. William and Jane would text throughout the evening. Angela was due for a visit in a few hours and Maura had to get back for physical therapy in an hour. She wanted to rest for a bit.

Jane was going to look for Dr. Thomas while Maura was in therapy. They wanted to get the GPS tracker in place before the night shift. Frost would be bringing it by as soon as he could. Then the wait was on.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: We are nearing the end. I will try to wrap up within the next week. I home-school our son and we are coming off a 2 month break, so I will have less time for writing, but I will not give it up. I have part 2 of Abandoned in the works and another story idea that I am working on. I just will not have daily updates. Thank you for all the great reviews and tagging along on this journey with me! :)

Chapter 35:

Sean told Paddy that he needed to make an appearance at the precinct. That he wanted to ensure that nobody was questioning his absence or what he may be involved in. Paddy seemed to agree that this was for the best. Paddy didn't want any surprises. He never once considered Sean's loyalty may be changing. He never once considered that Sean was having second thoughts.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh made a detour when heading to his office, he stopped in the BRIC to locate Sergeant Korsak. Vince and Barry were surprised when they saw their boss come in, neither man expected to see him.

"Hello Vince, Detective Frost. We seem to be missing one another these days. Uh, Vince can I see you in my office? Thought maybe we could catch each other up."

Vince looked to Barry with a What the Hell is going on face, then nodded his head towards Sean and said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.". Vince was curious to know where Sean was going with this.

When they entered the office Sean motioned to Vince to take a seat, while he closed the blinds to the windows and locked his door. He then pulled out a bottle of scotch from his drawer and poured them each a double shot.

Vince took the shot and made a silent toast gesture to Sean, "Thanks Sean, I feel like there is something on your mind. Anything I can help with?"

Sean took a long sip on his drink, then said, "Vince you and I go way back. We may not have been close friends all of those years, but I have always respected you and considered you at least a close acquaintance in the past. I do think that we have grown from then and in recent years you have become a good friend on the job, someone that I have come to depend upon. You always have been a really good cop, a clean cop. That is something that I myself always strived for. I always tried to keep my nose clean."

Sean finished off the shot and poured himself another, then reached across and filled Korsak's glass as well. Vince still hadn't said anything, he just sat, watched and listened as Sean continued.

"I know you have been married 3 times, but I think you can agree with me when I say, these later years can be very lonely. It's been sometime since I was married and when I did lose my wife and son, it was like the world ended. I eventually picked myself up and put everything I had left into the job. I was content with my life. But these past few years, with retirement age approaching, I've been feeling that loss again. I have been living that "what if" life. What if they had not died? What would my life hold for me? I can't change it though. I wasn't able to move on and find someone else, the pain was too great. I didn't want to replace them. Now I have nothing to look forward to."

Vince spoke for the first time, "we're not dead yet Sean. You have the opportunity to find companionship still, to find love. I have never given up the hope that one day I will finally find the right one. I think if I did now at my age, I would retire. It was being a cop that put stress on my marriages, I put my job before them. I'd like to think that I am capable of giving that up now. You just need to let go Sean, Let go of your past."

Sean knew Vince was right. He also knew that what he thought he was once capable of, was not really the man he was. He had never killed anyone, not even in the line of duty. He had shot the bad guys, but no one ever died. He also knew that once he came clean, that his career would be over. But at least he knew that he would be able to live with himself. Yeah Live, if only Paddy didn't kill him for his betrayal.

"Look Vince what I am about to tell you, needs to stay between us, at least until I go upstairs and put my papers in. I want to ensure that I still get a pension. First of all, you need to know that I have yet to break any laws. I may have skirted the line, but I have not crossed it yet, and I have chosen not to. I thought that I needed to seek revenge for my family's death, I thought that I would get closure and could move on. It took me awhile to realize that I am not that man. I could never take anothers life. I also can not stand by, while Paddy and Hope ruin the lives of those that have been the closet thing to a family that I have. He is planning on kidnapping his own daughter, and if Jane gets in the way, he will kill her. He is also planning on taking down the other families permanently. I was to be apart of that after we obtained Dr. Isles."

Sean realized that Vince did not appear to be shocked by anything he had said, which meant only one thing."You know all of this already, don't you?"

Vince took the shot glass and downed the last of his drink,"Yeah, we do. We just are waiting for you, Hope and Doyle to make your move. I am glad to see that you came to your senses. Fill me in on what we don't know. Then I suggest you start naming who Paddy has on his payroll, it may be what saves you. Does Doyle know you had second thoughts?"

Sean sat back in his chair and said, "No, Paddy does not suspect. I will make a list of the names that I know of, it may be incomplete, but I am sure someone on that list will want to deal as well. I also want to add that I think Hope is not really on board with taking Maura. She asked Paddy to forget about it and to let Maura be happy. Doyle shot her down though, he is really obsessed about it, thinks she will look upon him as her father one day. The plan is to go in and take Maura tonight, I am supposed to pull Jane out for a talk so they have access. Hope has a nurse and an orderly who are helping her."

Vince reached over to a bookcase in Sean's office and grabbed a notebook and pen, "Here, start writing. I need to get a hold of Jane. He got up and stuck his head out the office door and yelled for Frost to come join him. Then he texted Jane, "We need to talk, ASAP".

Back at the hospital, Jane had found Dr. Thomas and explained what they wanted to do, as well as the importance in keeping it between them only. He had agreed to do it, and by the time Jane received the text from Korsak, the procedure had been completed.

Jane knew something big had happened, so she immediately phoned Korsak.

Korsak answered right away, "Hey Jane, a player has changed sides. Another might be willing to do so as well. The game was set for tonight, how do you want to play it? Do we keep the game plan we have or alter it? I need to head to the Loo, so let me get back to you in a few."

Jane had to laugh at Korsak's attempt to keep the conversation disguised, he had to use baseball she thought. So Cavanaugh must be the player, that is why he said Loo. Korsak must be concerned with talking at the station, so she said,"How about you meet me for dinner in the cafeteria. Then we can continue this. It will give me time to think"

Korsak agreed and disconnected the call, he turned to Sean, who had been writing down names and said," Stay here with Frost and continue the list. If Paddy tries to contact you, tell him you are awaiting to hear back from Rizzoli about tonight's meet, buy some time. Frost, don't let him out of your site."

Jane pushed Maura in the wheelchair down to the Cafeteria to await Korsak. Once he arrived they made there way outside to the courtyard again. Korsak filled them in on his conversation with Sean, and awaited Jane's response.

Jane wasn't sure what to do at this point, they still needed to take down Doyle, Sean was willing to help them now, and maybe Hope was willing to help as well. That was a bit of a long shot though, she was in love with Paddy, and Love usually had a way of winning in the end. She knew time was running out, the right plan was essential. After a few minutes, she had a tentative plan.

"Alright, we need to get that list to the Governor. We will fill in Frost and have him go with Maura's Dad to meet with him. That way he can let the Governor know what we have planned. Tell Sean that he is to delay Paddy by one day. Tell him that he is to tell Paddy that when he talked with me, that I expressed to him that I was worried about Maura, that she wanted me to find Hope so that she could talk with her. He needs to convince Paddy that Hope should try to see her again. We can then get a feel for how committed she is to Doyle. We need that day Korsak, we need to be able to get a team ready to take them all down. We need him to name the place as well, so we are ready."

Then Jane looked to Maura, "I think if Hope is willing to part from Doyle's plan, then we need to use that to our advantage as well. I have a plan, but I am going to wait and see what happens when we talk with her."

Maura was wondering how she was going to get through a conversation with Hope without breaking out in hives. This was not something she was looking forward to.

Korsak left to meet up with Frost and Cavanaugh, and Jane and Maura headed back to the room, Angela would be by with dinner soon.

**Later that night**

Sean entered the apartment to find Hope and Paddy waiting for him. Paddy did not look happy at all, "What the hell took you so long?

Sean knew he would be mad, but he was ready to play his part, "I got wrapped up in a conversation with Rizzoli. This you will want to hear. Apparently Maura has had a change of heart, she wants Rizzoli to track down Hope for her. She wants to talk with her."

Paddy glanced over to Hope, she had a look of shock and a bit of promise. "What makes you think this is legit? You sure Rizzoli isn't on to something."

"Jane seemed rather upset about the idea, said she didn't want Maura to be hurt anymore by the woman. Dr. Isles has been dealing with the fact that she almost died, and what she would have missed out on. I think she is looking at things differently. She wants to start her second chance at life differently. She wants to hear what Hope has to say."

Paddy thought this over, "So they can talk once we grab her."

Sean had a feeling Paddy would think this way,"No, we should hold off a day, let Hope go see her. If she can convince Maura to go to a rehab facility, if she can convince her that she would help, then we can let Hope handle Maura on her own and that leaves us to be freed up to handle our end sooner."

Doyle was beginning to wonder if Sean was on the up and up, he was trying to read his face for deception of any kind. When he finally let his mind settle on the fact that Sean was still in on this, he said,"Alright, I will move the meet back to tomorrow night. Hope, go see our daughter in the morning. If you can convince her to go to rehab, make sure it is near our original destination. I do not want to have to make too many changes. If not, we continue tomorrow night as originally planned."

Sean excused himself to the bathroom where he sent a simple text to Vince, "Tomorrow A.M."

Korsak and Frost had met up with William to meet with the Governor when he received the text from Sean. He then forwarded it to Jane. The Governor was in the process of reading over the list of names that Cavanaugh had supplied them. It was shocking. Deval took them down the hall from his office and entered a large meeting room. Korsak saw right away that the Governor had a tactical command center set up. There were city grids mapped out with the locations of many of the men in the crime syndicate. Deval walked over to the commander and handed him the list of names. The commander in turn handed it to one of his officers and told him to locate all of the men and women on the list. Deval then explained what was happening.

"We have men ready to move on a moments notice for the meet tonight, I am just waiting for word from Rizzoli. This list changes things a bit though. I would also like to take them in as well, without them having a chance at skipping town. We could use more time, do you know how long until Doyle meets these men?"

Korsak was the one to answer, "Sir, we were able to postpone the meet until tomorrow night. We now have a man on the inside. The same man who gave us this list. Lieutenant Cavanuagh had a change of heart, he is back on our side. I also agree we should plan to take these men and women down as well. Do we have enough men to make a synchronized bust?"

The Commander of the task force spoke next, "I will rework my mens positions, we will be ready to go when given the word."

Deval thanked the commander and walked William, Korsak and Frost out. It would be a long night for the task force. William headed home to his wife while Korsak and Frost called it a night themselves.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Hope entered Maura's room slowly. She noticed Maura was sitting up and eating breakfast. Hope gave a soft knock, which made Maura look up at her. Sean came through, Jane was no where in site.  
Hope nervously greeted Maura,"good morning Maura, I hope I am not disturbing you. I know I am not supposed to be here, but will you give me a few minutes of your time?"

Maura pushed her tray aside and motioned for Hope to sit down. Maura didn't want to seem too anxious, or out of character to Hope, so she responded with, ""I am willing to hear you out, but Jane will be returning soon, so you may want to move this along."

Hope took a seat in the chair by Maura's bed, she was looked Maura over from head to toe, "How are you feeling? I had tried to see you before, but I was denied access. How are your wounds healing?"

"I am doing well considering. I have had trouble walking, but the Sartorius Muscle seems to be healing. The heat therapy helps to keep the pain down. I will need physical therapy for at least 6 months. I may never run a marathon again, but that is fine with me, at least I am alive."

Hope nodded her head, "How about your hands, will you still be able to hold a scalpel?"

Maura wasn't sure if she should be truthful with this answer or be vague. She still had not told Jane about her qualms about returning to her life as Chief Medical Examiner. "I believe that I will be able to continue being a doctor. I am sure they will bother me during the cold, and rain. It is something that I will live with."

Hope knew her time was running short so she jumped into the tougher questions. "Maura, will you be going to a rehabilitation hospital? I know of a really good one if you would like my help."

"Actually Hope, I am going to do outpatient therapy. Jane is going to help me at home and then take me to my appointments."

Hope gave a shocked look, then said "but Maura, It will take you longer to get well. You could even have a set back. I know I didn't respond well to you when you told me who you were. For that I apologize. I also owe you a world of thanks for saving Cailyn's life. When I heard what happened to you, it was like I lost you all over again. It was like twice in my life I lost the chance to discover my daughter. I want to make up for all those lost years if you will only give me a chance. I know you have a Mother. I know she loves you very much, I do not want to replace her, but I would like the opportunity to get to know you. For you to get to know me. I am a doctor, and I can help take care of you. I want to help, will you let me arrange for you to be admitted to a private rehabilitation center?"

Maura began to smile, the game was afoot, "So is that what my father wants also, for me to be put into a rehab center?"

Hope's face fell, "What do you mean your father? I have not been in touch with either your adoptive father nor the one you call the sperm donor. I just want a relationship with my daughter, my flesh and blood. Is that too much to ask for?"

Maura knew this was the turning point, she carefully pressed the call button, alerting Jane that she was about to shake things up. "You know, I had always wondered if my inability to lie was something that was an inherited trait, or one that I had acquired. Well I now have my answer. Cut the crap Dr. Martin. We know you have always been married to Doyle, we also know of your plot to kidnap me and live out some strange happy family fantasy. The thing I need to know is if you are as far gone as Doyle, or if you can be saved, be turned, before all hell breaks loose."

Hope was slowly standing and backing away from Maura, she was stuttering, "I do not know what you mean, I was only here for your well being, and as I can see that you do not want my help, I will just go."

As Hope turned around she saw that her exit was blocked. Jane, William and Sean all stood there, flanked by Korsak and Frost. She had no way out, she turned her focus on Sean, "You were always like a brother to me, even before you married my sister. Paddy always looked up to you, he was always proud of the man you were. How could you betray him like this? You are as good as dead, you will be joining Anna and Liam very soon." Hope was speaking with so much venom in her voice, she couldn't believe that there plan had been pulled out from them. She turned to Maura now, "I told him to leave you alone, to let you live your life. I told him he owed you that. He is foolish to think that he can change your mind about him. He loves you Maura. He may have done bad things in his life, but you were the exception to all that. You were a success, he watched all of your milestones from a distance, but he was there. Unlike your adoptive parents, he saw you receive all of your awards. He talked about you with so much pride in his voice all those years. He still does to this day. His little girl did good, except for the fact that you fell in love with a cop. You can do so much better than her Maura, you deserve so much more. She shot your father, almost killed him. How could you have ever forgiven her. You should have continued to stand by your father, you should have avenged him."

Hope was screaming at Maura towards the end of her tirade. Maura never even flinched, how dare this woman. "I think the DNA evidence has to be flawed. There is no way I am related to either of you. I am glad that the blood which once pumped through me is all but gone, I guess that was one good thing to come from my almost bleeding out. I will say this one last time. He is not nor ever will be my father. Just like you are not, nor ever will be my mother. I share nothing with either of you. You may have been a nice person back in the day. You seem to do good work as a doctor. However you allowed that vile man to taint you. You are no better than him, and you should rot in a jail cell right alongside him.

To think that I almost ruined the best friendship in the world, just so that I could discover your identity. I was not at his side to be his daughter, I was there only to find out about you. It was all lies though. You always knew about me, I was never a dead daughter to you. You both gave me up willingly, you have no rights to me, and if you haven't noticed I am a 36 year old woman. I make my own choices in life. I choose my parents, William and Constance Isles. I choose Jane to spend the rest of my life with. I choose the Rizzoli's, I choose who my friends are. I choose to never see or hear from either you or Doyle ever again."

Jane was smiling at Maura, she was so proud of her. Sean was happy as well, he knew he made the right decision. "Hope, I know you view what I did as betrayal, but I know you believe that Maura deserves to live her life free of Doyle. You know she never deserved what happened to her. I thought you would come here today and we could convince you to do the right thing. Maura deserves to be safe. Revenge for killings that happened so long ago was a stupid idea. We can never bring them back, I became so depressed that I allowed Paddy to sway me, I am just glad that I came to my senses. That was not me and you know it. It is not you either. Think about you daughter Cailyn, she knows nothing of this life of yours. She still needs you, you still have an out. The Governor has agreed to not press charges if you cooperate. You are looking at many years for harboring a fugitive, conspiracy to kidnap the Chief Medical Examiner, accessory to the conspiracy to commit murder. The list goes on. All you need to do is help give up Doyle. You are a better person without him, you do not need him like you think."

Hope was conflicted, she knew Sean was right, she said as much to Paddy the other day. But she loved that man, even though he did horrible things, deep down he was a very caring man. He was her soul mate. She knew if she went along with this Paddy would surely die. If she found a way to warn him, he would not run, he would retaliate. He would kill Sean, Jane and anyone else that got in his way. Maura would never recover from the loss. Her life would be ruined. But what about her own life. Did she really owe Maura anything? Her daughter wanted nothing to do with her, wanted her life to be free of them. Paddy was the one who had always been there for her, loved her. They could still get out of this and live a good life together. He would have to give up Maura though, and she was unsure if she could convince him this time, but it was worth a try. She just needed to figure a way out.

Jane watched Hope, and saw an array of emotions cross her face. She also watched her body language. Jane knew Hope was trying to figure out her options, and she also knew Paddy was too important for her to just give up. Just like Jane would never give up on Maura, Hope would not give up on Paddy. She had been stupid to think otherwise. She needed for Hope to think she trusted her.

"Hope, what is it going to be? Will you help us? Will you help Maura?" Jane asked.

Hope quickly thought through what she should say, "What if I could convince Paddy to just leave with me? What if we just disappeared?"

Jane had to be honest, "No, Maura's life would still be in danger. We need to put an end to all of it."

Hope then formulated her next words carefully, "I do not want to see Maura hurt anymore. She never deserved to be brought into this life. Had she never come home to Boston, had she never chosen a career as a medical examiner. Her life would have been different. I am sorry Maura, I will fix this for you. Jane, I will help. I will tell Paddy that Maura has agreed to the Rehab Facility. If you would like I will make the call here, that way you will know I am on the up and up."

Jane was leary to believe that it could be this easy. She still didn't trust her. "Okay, but we will listen in. Do not try to tip him off. Your deal will be nulled."

Hope pressed 1 on her phone, a direct dial to Paddy. What Jane didn't know was that she and Paddy had accounted for the possibility that this had been a set up. They had a code phrase if needed. Paddy picked up after the second ring.

"How did it go?" Paddy asked

"Maura would like to go to the rehab facility, the one in Lowell." Hope replied.

Paddy now knew that the tables turned again. He knew Hope was in trouble too. He needed to get a hold of Sean. He wondered if he was still with Rizzoli.

"Have you heard from your brother-in-law?" Paddy asked

Hope knew he still looked to Sean as his partner, this was going to crush him. She also knew once she responded that she was screwed, but she owed Paddy a chance. He would get to her when he could, he would never leave her behind.

"He is the one who helped me convince her." Hope said before disconnecting the call.

Jane was in the process of grabbing the phone away from Hope, she realized a minute too late that this was a tip off. Jane grabbed Hope's arm instead and pushed her up against the wall. She cuffed Hope and pushed her into a chair. "She just gave you up Sean. So Hope what was your contingency plan?"

Hope snarled back at Jane, "Like I'd tell you. You may want to call your loved ones and tell them goodbye. Your time is up, you can be sure of that."

Sean slapped Hope across the face, "you made the wrong choice. You just killed the man you love".

He then looked to Jane and said, "Doyle will go through with the meet, he will be expecting us. He will use it to his advantage and try to take us out. I would even go as far as saying that he will reach out to those that he plans to kill, to help him take us out first.'

Jane looked to Korsak and Frost, "Alright guys its showtime, lets put this to an end."

Sean grabbed Jane's arm to stop her from proceeding, "Jane wait, If Doyle does reach out, he may also plan to have someone grab Maura for him. He would assume you would want to be there for his take down and that would leave Maura vulnerable. Frost, Korsak take Dr. Martin here into Custody. But do not take her to the precinct, instead meet up with Frankie and have him and his partner escort her to the New Bedford police department. I will call the chief there and give him a heads up. I know for a fact that they are not corrupt."

Once Hope was out of the room Sean continued. "We need to move Maura to safe place. I do not want to know where that is, just get her out of here. To be safe, take your family and her family as well. I will make sure Frankie does not come back from New Bedford until all is safe. I am sorry for my involvement up until now. You can trust me. If I have to I will put a bullet in Doyle myself. We need to take Nurse Becky and an an orderly named Justin into custody as well. They have been Hopes eyes and ears here."

Jane understood what Sean was about to do. She called dispatch to send officers for the nurse and orderly. She then called her Ma and Constance. They were to quickly pack some bags and get Jo Friday and Bass loaded into Williams Range Rover. Then pick them up down in front of the hospital. Jane then phoned Tommy, telling him to pack as well. That he should take Lydia and T.J and go to Lydia's uncle's house in Hartford and to call once they arrived.

William got on the phone with Deval and filled him on what was happening. Deval had his Commander contact Korsak and Frost for more details. The team was ready to move.

3 hours later, Maura and Jane and the rest of the family were at a beach house in Hyannis. Jane fought with the feeling that she had run, that she should have been in on the fight. Then she realized as she looked around the room and her eyes came to rest on Maura, that she was where she needed to be.

**Back in Boston**

Paddy did reach out to a few men, explained that the meet had been leaked and that they were walking into an ambush. He told them that if they were to help him out of the mess, that he would turn everything over to them and walk away. They were stupid enough to believe him. The task force was ready, the men were in place. What they did not expect was Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh coming to the show. He drove right up to the warehouse, got out and approached the vehicle that Doyle was waiting in. The officer in charge of communications listened in on the conversation.

"Sean, I am disappointed in you. I trusted you completely, you were my family. You were not smart to come here, you can not stop this. I will kill you myself first."

"Paddy, I was a fool to think that revenge was the answer. If I had gone through with it, I would be no better than those who took my wife and son. My Mother and Brothers. I have a chance to do one last good thing with my life, and then I can go be with them again. I need to leave this world knowing that Maura, Jane and their families are safe. Do you know the only way for that to happen?" Sean asked.

Paddy had his gun in his lap and was ready to shoot at a moments notice, but he needed to know where Jane was first. "I know you think my death will solve all of that, and you would be right. But let me ask, don't you think Jane would rather be the one to pull the trigger?"

Sean smiled, his plans did not include a gun, but Paddy didn't need to know this yet. "Jane is not coming to the show. She is where she needs to be, safe with her family. She had her chance to kill you, but you survived and look where that got your daughter. A simple bullet would not be enough for you. So where are your fellow mobsters? Didn't they want to come and play?"

Paddy was trying to read Sean, he was trying to figure out what he meant. Here he was standing with a gun on him, but yet he said a bullet wasn't good enough. He also was set on dying, but if he couldn't bring himself to kill for revenge, how could he bring himself to kill in cold blood. "What are we doing here Sean? We both know you are not going to kill me."

The communications officer radioed in to his commander telling him that something was about to go down. The Commander put the orders out to move when needed. They were all trained, they knew when to act, if they were to wait, it could be to late.

In fact it was too late, in a few seconds, Doyle raised his gun and shot Sean in the chest. As he fell to his knees, he smiled as he ripped open his jacket. Paddy's face fell at the site. Sean had been wired with explosives. As he fell an explosion took them out as well as the warehouse on the docks. The task force noticed men scrambling from the area, some on foot and some in cars. They were able to apprehend all of them, at least those that were able to survive the blast.

An hour later Jane received a call from Vince, it was all over they could come home. Jane was saddened to hear about Sean, he was the reason it was all over. He gave his life for them, but in away she knew that he was happier this way. She called her brothers to let them know that they too could return and told them to meet at Maura's house. Korsak and Frost would be there as well.

Maura was relieved and saddened as well. She did not like the loss of life, but she was thankful for the second chance at living hers. The future looked promising.

A/N: Okay so this the end. I will be adding on an Epilogue in a few days to wrap everything up.

This was my first fanfic, and my first writing task in many years. I think I have gotten better since I first started this almost 2 months ago. I definitely have built up my confidence in knowing that I can do this, but I also know I have a ways to go to be really good. It is a really good outlet for me, and I am happy to have been able to share this journey with you. I have a few more stories in the works, but they will not be a daily update. So keep an eye out if you are interested.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed! :)


	37. Chapter 37:Epilogue

Epilogue

Mount Auburn Cemetery

1 Year since Sean Cavanaugh's Death

Maura and Jane found themselves standing at Sean Cavanaugh's grave. Jane had just placed flowers by his headstone. It was there first time back in Boston since the night Sean took the lives of 5 men and his own.

The day after the incident, Maura, Jane and their parents left for the Isles Condo in Paris, France. Maura spent the first 6 months going to outpatient rehab and spending her free time with Jane in the pool, or laying around in their room.

By the time Maura's rehab was complete, she was able to get around just as she had been able to before the incident. Her leg and feet still ached her when she overdid things, but she had gotten used to it, and Jane had become an expert with massages.

8 months after leaving Boston, Jane asked Maura to marry her. They flew Frankie, his girlfriend Laura, Tommy, Lydia, T.J. and Frost out to the wedding.

Frankie was now living in Orlando, Florida and working as a Risk Management Officer for Disney. His girlfriend Laura was an Occupational Therapist whom he lived with.

Tommy and Lydia wanted to still be near family, so they moved to Orlando as well. Frankie was able to help Tommy get a job at Disney in the landscaping department. Lydia stayed at home taking care of T.J. and awaiting the birth of their soon to be son James Thomas. Lydia liked the idea of T.J and J.T.

Frost went to work with the F.B.I. In the Cyber Crimes Division, out of Washington D.C.,He and Anna were expecting their first child. They had a simple wedding ceremony in Vegas 2 months earlier.

Vince retired from the force and joined Angela and the gang in Paris 2 months later. He and Angela were taking their relationship slow. They both wanted to make it work.

Once Maura and Jane were married, they spent one month traveling through Italy and then Greece. When they got back to Paris, Maura and Jane decided it was time to head back to the states. Maura chose not to return to Forensic Medicine, instead they decided to settle in Asheville, N.C. Where Maura would start a small practice as a pediatrician. When Angela returned to the U.S. with Korsak, she would be Maura's receptionist. Korsak and Jane who were both so over law enforcement, were going to open up a sports bar in town. Jane also had been hired as the Physical Education Teacher at a local elementary school.

Before they settled in Asheville, they spent one month in NYC, Maura sold the apartment that she had there and they sought out a fertility specialist at the Center for Human Reproduction, the 2nd top clinic in the country.

Maura was lucky and the first treatment took. They were so excited to be starting their family. That is why they decided to make a quick stop in Boston, before heading to their new home in Asheville. They wanted to finally pay their respects and give thanks to the man who made it possible for them to live a quiet, happy life.

3 years Later

Maura's practice was doing so well that she had hired on 2 more doctors to join her. This also enabled her to reduce her own hours so she could spend them with her growing family. Their first pregnancy resulted in twin girls, Hannah Elizabeth Isles and Harper Grace Isles(utilizing Maura's eggs and donated sperm from Jane's 2nd cousin Alfonzo), 18 months later they got pregnant again, this time using Jane's eggs and an unknown donor, (who had a high IQ, hazel eyes, and was of Irish descent). This time they had a son, Angelo Luca Isles. Jane and Maura decided that they wanted to try for one more child before calling it quits, also because Maura was now 40 years old and considered to be nearing a higher risk pregnancy.

Maura is now 8 months pregnant, and expecting another boy. They once again used Jane's eggs and the same donor as last time. This son would be named Vincent Alexander Isles.

10 years later

Maura had sold her practice 7 years earlier and chose to be a stay at home PTA mom. Jane retired from teaching this past spring and she and Korsak were just about to open there 3rd sports bar. Korsak and Angela had married 5 years ago and were very happy together. When they were not involved with the bars, they found themselves enjoying the grandkids.

Tommy and Frankie had both done well these past 10 years and found themselves coming home to the rest of the family in Asheville. Jane gave them each a bar to run, which were very profitable. Frankie's wife still worked as an Occupational Therapist, so Angela found herself looking after their recent addition to the family, a little girl Abigail. Frankie also has 2 sons, Frankie Jr and Michael.

Lydia and Tommy were happy with their small family, T.J. and J.T. Lydia found employment at a local daycare center, and also helped Maura with her charity events from time to time.

Constance and William had permanently settled in Asheville 2 years ago and were enjoying their grandchildren as well. Constance also found time to work with the local artists. William was called upon to give a few guest lectures at Warren Wilson College.

25 years later

All children were grown now. Hannah and Harper both became Doctors, and were currently doing their final internships at the Mayo Clinic. Hannah in Neurology and Harper in Cardiology. Angelo was enrolled at Toscana Saporita, a cooking school in Massarosa, Tuscany, Italy, and Vincent who took after his grandfather, William Isles, was finishing up his graduate studies in Archeology at Cambridge University.

William and Constance were still going strong in their mid 80's. The only thing slowing them down was minor arthritis. They sold their home in Asheville, once the grandkids had finished high school, and since then they spent the years renting apartments in and around there grandkids locations. They were currently in Cambridge, spending time with Vincent.

Angela was currently living with Frankie and Laura, she had lost Vince 2 years earlier, he had died from a massive heart attack. Angela had developed Alzheimer's only a year ago, but the disease was rapidly progressing. Laura who had many years working with patients with this disease, was the obvious choice to help her mother-in-law.

Jane and Maura also sold their home and like Maura's parents divided their time with their kids, Ma and the rest of the Rizzoli clan. They were very happy with their life, and looked forward to being grandparents, hopefully in the near future. Jane herself kept hinting to her kids that she wanted grandchildren before she died. How the tables had turned.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the wrap up and a look into their future. Thank you for all of your support!


End file.
